Building Ithilien TRAD
by La Plume d'E
Summary: Post "Le Retour du Roi" - Après la Guerre de l'Anneau, Legolas décide de fonder une nouvelle colonie en Ithilien, mais son chemin s'avérera être tout sauf simple. (Traduction de la fiction "Building Ithilien" écrite par Raider-K.)
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER : L'UNIVERS DE J.R.R TOLKIEN ET L'HISTOIRE DE RAIDER-K NE M'APPARTIENNENT PAS ET JE N'AI AUCUN BÉNÉFICE FINANCIER. SI JAMAIS CETTE HISTOIRE EST PLAGIEE ET VENDUE, SACHEZ QUE, L'AUTEUR VOUS OFFRE DU REVE **GRATUITEMENT** CONTRAIREMENT A CERTAINES PERSONNES QUI NE SAVENT PAS ALIGNER TROIS MOTS ET TENTERONT DE VOUS **VENDRE** CET ECRIT.

.

#**_coupdegueuleplagiatjasonmatthieu_**

**_._**

**_Si plagiat est, je me verrais contrainte de contacter la Tolkien Estate et Vincent Ferré, un spécialiste et proche de cette famille. _**

**.**

**disclaimer général : Rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire [ qui appartient à "**_Raider-K"_.]**! J'ai reçu textuellement l'autorisation de traduire cette fiction avec quelques conditions.**

* * *

**O**

**OO**

"**Building Ithilien"**

**OO**

**O **

**Résumé : **POST Le Retour du Roi - Après la Guerre de l'Anneau, Legolas décide de fonder une nouvelle colonie en Ithilien, mais son chemin s'avérera être tout sauf simple.** (TRADUCTION "Building Ithilien" de Raider-K.)**

_Bonjour!_

_Bienvenue sur la traduction de Building Ithilien_

_C'est avec un grand plaisir que je vous traduis cette fiction. Peu traitent du sujet de la fondation d'Ithilien, j'ai trouvé qu'il était intéressant donc de vous la traduire, public français. Et puis, il n'y a jamais assez d'histoires sur Legolas, n'est-ce pas ? Vous trouverez le lien de la fiction originale sur mon profil accompagné de celui de l'auteur._

_Bisous, bisous,_

_Et bonne lecture!_

**Beta officielle : Mimi70**

**Note de l'auteur : **

_J'ai écrit cette histoire pendant huit ans, et désormais elle est complète, et je peaufine le chapitre final, je sens que je vais devoir réécrire également ma ridicule note d'auteur au début de l'histoire. L'original avait une touche d'Oliver Twist, en disant "S'il vous plaît ? Puis-je en avoir plus?"_

_J'adore Legolas en tant que personnage. Toujours d'ailleurs. Même avant le film. J'ai écrit "Building Ithilien" pour mettre en avant Legolas en tant que personnage possédant un grand cœur, un guerrier avec une grande capacité d'aimer et d'être loyal, il combat pour son rôle dans ce monde. _

_C'est une histoire d'aventures, une romance, une histoire mêlant chagrin et angoisse, mais surtout c'est une histoire que j'ai trouvé moi-même (et c'est le plus important!)_

_De la part d'une fan à une autre - Bienvenue, en Terre du Milieu._

* * *

**Prologue : **

Legolas connaissait les ténèbres. Il avait affronté les profondeurs maléfiques des entrailles de la Moria et également fait ses preuves à la Porte Noire du Mordor. Il était l'un des illustres héros de la Guerre de l'Anneau.

Mais ces victoires avaient été accomplies avec la Communauté de l'Anneau.

Ce soir, il était totalement seul. Et les ténèbres l'assaillaient. Cette nuit, vile, d'une obscurité totale essayait de le dévorer, et si elle n'y parvenait pas, alors son ennemi s'en chargerait. Il ignorait à qui ou à quoi il avait affaire, mais il avait vu de près ces traces inquiétantes.

Ses oreilles se dressèrent alors qu'il captait le grondement faible de quelqu'un, d'une quelconque créature en train de respirer, qui fut suivi d'un craquement distinct du bois qui se fend. Il n'osait pas bouger. Son regard balaya les alentours. Tout semblait calme, excepté son cœur qui cognait dans sa poitrine. La panique et la peur s'infiltraient dans ses veines, imprégnant son corps d'incertitude et d'aversion. "Sot ! Tu n'aurais pas dû venir seul."

Crac ! Un immense pin chuta. Le sol trembla comme si un éclair l'avait frappé. Crac ! Un autre arbre tomba au sol, cette fois-ci rasant de près Legolas. Les arbres et la nuit nuit vibraient au rythme de cette torture. La respiration se fit plus bruyante et l'elfe pouvait entendre la bête, distinguant chacun de ses souffles sonores.

Legolas resserra les doigts autour de son arc, " du calme ", se dit l'elfe, et il roula brièvement des épaules, une habitude qu'il avait pour calmer ses nerfs avant les combats. Il relâcha légèrement les doigts puis serra encore l'arc. A nouveau serein, l'archer était fin prêt.

Il s'élança de derrière l'arbre, ajustant une flèche à son arc et tira en direction de la respiration. Legolas se plaqua à un autre arbre, se rapprochant de l'odeur et des grondements. Dans la nuits noire encre, il ne pouvait pas voir plus que sa main et son arc devant lui. Le sol vibra sous ses pieds. Les chevaux hennirent, suivi par le martèlement des sabots. Ils avaient fui à la débandade. Legolas entendit un bruit sourd provenant des arbres, et puis le silence. L'odeur fétide s'était volatilisée, seule une forte effluve de sang frais persistait. Il sentit son corps involontairement s'affaiblir et il s'arrêta brusquement. Il ne pouvait pas être sûr que la menace ait disparu avant d'avoir balayé la zone.

Legolas pénétra dans la clairière toujours son arme en main. Tous les chevaux étaient partis, et fort heureusement de leur plein gré. Il ne pouvait leur reprocher leur fuite. Il s'agenouilla puis s'immobilisa. Il faisait trop sombre pour voir ce dont il s'agissait. Il fallait attendre la lumière du matin. Il revint progressivement vers la lisière d'arbre et la rivière où, pour la première fois, il avait entendu la respiration. Legolas avait une certitude : la créature qu'il avait rencontrée cette nuit n'était en aucun cas un loup ordinaire, un ours, un troll, un orc, ou autre spécimen imaginable.

L'elfe resta sur ses gardes et se dirigea vers les arbres et la rivière. Legolas se leva précipitamment, incrédule de ne pas l'avoir aperçu plus tôt. Ses yeux inspectaient activement les bois denses à la recherche du moindre signe de mouvement. Scrutant à peine le sol devant lui, il trébucha sur un tronc tombé au sol.

Il observa ce qui restait de l'arbre encore en place et glissa ses doigts le long de l'écorce griffée jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le point de rupture de l'arbre. Presque comme si quelqu'un avait arraché l'arbre comme une brindille, le tronc était fendu de manière nette en morceaux irréguliers à deux pieds au-dessus du sol. Au même moment, il remarqua quatre autres arbres, tombés de la même manière. De profondes entailles marquaient les troncs. Legolas se pencha pour les analyser et déglutit. L'odeur nauséabonde était de retour.

Ses bras s'empressèrent de saisir l'arc quand un coup violent dans sa poitrine l'envoya chanceler en direction de la rivière. Alors qu'il culbutait contre la berge et tombait à la renverse, il tira son long couteau blanc, tranchant avec frénésie l'espace vide devant lui. Il frappa un élément dur. Mais il faisait trop sombre pour dire ce qu'il s'agissait. Avant qu'il atteigne la rivière en contrebas, Legolas se demanda si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de chuter aveuglément dans un ravin, une lame à la main...

Plongeant dans l'Anduin, Legolas perdit tout sens de l'orientation et se débattit dans les eaux troubles. Il était tombé dans la rivière d'importante envergure et son épaule avait percuté un rocher, lui faisant lâcher son couteau. Les courants rapides de l'Anduin l'entraînèrent alors qu'il cherchait frénétiquement son arme. Les nuages masquaient à nouveau la lune. Avec son arc resté sur la berge et son couteau égaré, l'elfe se retrouvait seul et désarmé. une brise souffla, dispersant les nuages, et un mince quartier de clair de lune se réfléchit dans la rivière. Son couteau ! Legolas s'en empara, à seulement une longueur de bras. Le manche était chaud et poisseux. Il l'éleva vers la lumière de la lune et vit que la lame était couverte de sang.

Quand les nuages s'éloignèrent de la lune, Legolas vit du liquide rouge partout. Du sang recouvrait sa poitrine, son torse et ses mains. Il sentit le fond de sa gorge brûler et comprit qu'il allait être malade. Sa poitrine le brûlait à cause du coup qu'il avait pris et son épaule toujours endolorie. Il luttait contre le courant du fleuve pour atteindre la berge

Aussi soudainement que quelques minutes auparavant, une forte odeur âcre revint assaillir ses narines. L'ennemi était de retour. Le prince se jeta contre un large affleurement de pierres, situé dans le lit de la rivière. IIl désirait avoir son arc, mais remercia néanmoins les Valar d'avoir trouvé son couteau à temps. L'odeur et le bruit de la respiration de la créature s'intensifièrent. De derrière le rocher, Legolas entendit un grognement guttural, suivi du bruit d'une viande arrachée à des os. L'eau clapotait et de petites vaguelettes se formèrent et ondulèrent jusqu'à sa cachette. Des morceaux de chair et des os flottaient devant lui. Le clapotis cessa. Legolas attendit. Il savait que la bête blessée s'attarderait encore. Il pouvait écouter et sentir sa respiration. Il se demanda si c'était la fin pour lui. Il roula des épaules en arrière et saisit son couteau.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

Il ferma ses yeux et essaya de s'en souvenir.


	2. Arrival at Lothlorien

**Disclaimer général : Rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire [ qui appartient à "**_Raider-K"_.]**! J'ai reçu textuellement l'autorisation de traduire cette fiction avec quelques conditions.**

* * *

**O**

**OO**

"**Building Ithilien"**

**OO**

**O**

_Bonjour, _

_Un grand merci aux lecteurs et aux revieweurs (Amandine Lindorie, Moody98, neomatic69, Ethylen, pauline, lily, LegolasKili, 27, Elfolle, Angedelanuit101, La chouette 26, Toutouille, Valeara, Marie1410) ainsi qu'aux followers et favorers (dont mimi70, lessien calmcacil, Aerenyu, Criostal, Darkklinne). J'ai été très surprise du nombre de reviews et je vous avoue que ça m'a vraiment encouragée à accélérer la traduction du chapitre suivant)!_

_J'ai envoyé vos reviews traduites à Raider-K ;)! Vous pouvez lui poser n'importe quelles questions, je traduis tout et lui envoie !_

_J'ai trouvé que le caractère des elfes était particulièrement bien respecté, et vous ?_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Arrival at Lothlorien**

Dans la faible lueur du crépuscule, deux ombres s'approchèrent l'une et l'autre du bord d'une célèbre forêt, belle et crainte. La canopée est de vert et d'or ; les arbres, majestueux et solennels. C'était la Lothlorien, maison des Galadhrims.

Un garde sortit silencieusement de la végétation et s'adressa au visiteur, d'une voix à la fois juste et chantante : "Salutations, fils de Thranduil. Vous avez longtemps gardé vos distances avec nos frontières"

Ce jeune garde avait reconnu la personne qui venait d'arriver. C'était Legolas Vertefeuille, l'un des Neuf Marcheurs, un membre de la Communauté de l'Anneau. Il avait traversé la Forêt d'Or une fois, au cours de la Guerre de l'Anneau, et maintenant il était revenu. Seulement le garde était souvent à son poste de surveillance, à l'écart de la cité, et la raison de la venue du prince lui était inconnue.

Legolas répondit à ses salutations avec joie et assurance. Son cœur était allégé par le voyage et la vue de ces grands arbres avait agité son esprit. L'excitation indéniable du jeune garde d'avoir été le premier à le saluer était contagieuse.

«J'ai été fort occupé à Eryn Lasgalen, mais maintenant mon devoir nécessite un voyage dans votre beau pays", lui répondit Legolas en lui rendant un salut solennel elfique qui égaya secrètement le garde.

Il étudia Legolas quelques instants, un petit sourire étirant les commissures de ses lèvres. Il essaya autant qu'il put d'adopter une expression digne, son sourire ne pouvant être réprimé.

"Allez-vous rester longtemps parmi nous?" demanda-t-il avec empressement avant de s'élancer de son poste sur une branche d'arbre plus basse pour atterrir devant le prince elfique.

"Je suppose ne pas pouvoir vous le dévoiler" fit Legolas. "Dame Galadriel m'a fait signe, et je ne peux ignorer son appel." Personne, pas même les princes elfes, ne peut ignorer les sommations de Dame Galadriel, et même dans sa réticence à en parler avec le garde, Legolas savait pertinemment ce que cette réunion entraînerait. Il n'avait pas enduré la pire dispute avec son père depuis deux siècles pour un coup de tête. Il voulait quitter la Forêt Noire pour les bois de Ithilien en Gondor. Et obtenir la bénédiction de son père dans cette aventure. Mais finalement, même le roi Thranduil ne pouvait ignorer Dame Galadriel. Elle gouvernait la Lothlorien depuis Caras Galadhon. Elle était ancienne et sage, et par-dessus tout, une bonne et généreuse souveraine. Beaucoup des elfes spéculaient sur le fait qu'elle quitterait bientôt ces rivages maintenant que Sauron le Grand Trompeur avait été mis à mal.

Alors que Legolas marchait à travers la forêt, ses yeux dérivaient parmi les mallorns, profitant de leur beauté et dignité paisible une fois de plus. Ses pensées sereines furent interrompues par la voix du garde qu'il avait rencontré au bord de la forêt.

"J'ai entendu le capitaine des gardes parler de vous. Il a dit que vous étiez l'un des Neuf Marcheurs et très habile à l'arc", lui dit le garde qui observa Legolas d'un regard proche d'une profonde révérence. Il déclara : «J'aimerais beaucoup attester de vos compétences, Haldir ayant si bien parlé de vous. Car il est l'un des plus grands en ce domaine au sein des Galadhrim"

"Oui,"sourit Legolas, "Haldir n'est pas vraiment généreux en éloges. Il est rare d'avoir un compliment de sa part."

La jeune garde hocha la tête. "j'en sais plus que vous ne pourriez y penser" ajouta-t-il "car je suis Farothin, et Haldir est mon oncle." Il marqua une pause et regarda Legolas alors qu'ils marchaient vers le coeur de la forêt. "Je sais que c'est audacieux de ma part de vous le dire, mais j'aimerais beaucoup vous voir, vous et mon oncle, participer à un concours de tir à l'arc".

Legolas se mit à rire. «Moi? Affronter Haldir dans un concours de flèches? Croyez-moi, Farothin, quand je dis que je suis honoré, mais je n'ai pas du tout envie d'être embarrassé, et je ne cherche pas à l'être."

"Mon Seigneur," protesta Farothin : «Ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Ce serait sans doute un moment des plus distrayants pour les Galadrhims.

"Peut-être, Farothin, si mon devoir de la Dame n'interfère pas, nous aurons notre petit jeu de flèches. La profession d'Haldir fait de lui un expert et un adversaire redoutable dans ce jeu. J'adorerais le battre." dit Legolas, en faisant un clin d'oeil à Farothin.

Alors que les deux elfes approchaient Caras Galadhon, ils arrivèrent sur Cerin Amroth, le cœur du royaume antique. Legolas s'arrêta pour chercher quelques niphredils, fleur pâle qui pousse en grappes autour du tronc des mallorns. Il se sentait encore jeune parmi ces vieux arbres, et son cœur se souvenait de la dernière fois qu'il avait été dans cet endroit avec la communauté. Que de douleurs ils connaissaient alors. Il pensa à Frodon et à son fardeau, en espérant que le jeune hobbit avait retrouvé la paix dans la Comté. Ses pensées dérivaient vers Aragorn et Arwen, se rappelant que Cering Amroth était le lieu de leurs déclarations d'amour.

"C'est un endroit magique, n'est-ce pas, Farothin? Rempli de souvenirs ..." déclara Legolas, sans vraiment attendre de réponse. Il plaça la nephredil dans sa poche, et dit: "Venez, la Dame attend."

Legolas monta au talan et à la grande salle du Seigneur Celeborn et de la Dame Galadriel. La plate-forme suspendue entre les mallorns comme le pont d'un navire vaste et puissant, était ouverte à l'air et au silence ainsi qu'aux murmures des arbres.

Ici, Galadriel et Celeborn régnaient. Ils étaient aussi anciens que les arbres eux-mêmes, et leurs yeux contenaient la sagesse ainsi que la tristesse de nombreux âges.

"Bienvenue, fils de Thranduil. Trop de temps s'est écoulé depuis notre dernier aperçu à la cour de Gondor"», déclara Celeborn, en invitant chaleureusement Legolas à s'asseoir sur une chaise.

Legolas s'approcha le Seigneur et la Dame, en s'inclinant devant eux.

"Je suis à votre service, ma dame." Il balaya du regard la salle. De nombreux elfes s'étaient rassemblés dans la salle, brillant par l'éclat de leurs vêtements et de leur teint. Legolas se sentait un peu énervé de leurs intérêts et souhaitait découvrir seul l'objet de sa visite.

Il plongea son regard dans celui de Dame Galadriel, et elle le soutint.

"Vous souhaitez délaisser la Forêt Noire, fils de Thranduil?"

"Oui," fit Legolas en hochant la tête solennellement. «Avec la bénédiction de mon père, je voudrais voyager en Ithilien pour y créer un nouveau royaume des elfes dans sa forêt. "Legolas cessa de regarder Galadriel pour observer Celeborn." Mon père a donné son consentement à ce sujet. "

Galadriel posa ses yeux sur Legolas une fois de plus. «Nous le savons, car il a envoyé lui-même un mot à ce sujet. Legolas, vous êtes encore jeune et possédez encore beaucoup d'amour pour la Terre du Milieu et ses peuples. Vous n'avez pas tout à fait tort de vouloir rester, mais beaucoup des premiers-nés ont déjà quitté ces rivages ".

Legolas hocha la tête. Il avait vu beaucoup de départs de son propre pays, à la recherche de la lumière de Valinor sur les mers occidentales.

"Il est venu pour moi le temps de partir. Bientôt, je me rendrai à Imladris pour rencontrer Elrond et partir pour les Havres. Le pouvoir de Nenya décroît puis la Lorien ne sera plus que le fantôme de ce qu'elle était autrefois."

Legolas pouvait voir le crépuscule dans ses yeux. «Ma dame, qu'attendez-vous de moi?" demanda-t-il avec douceur.

"Si vous le souhaitez, le Seigneur Celeborn et moi vous laisserons emmener certains de nos gens avec vous. Nous avons beaucoup de jeunes parmi les Galadhrims. Ils ne sont pas encore las de ce monde, comme je le suis. Ils vous seraient utiles."

"Je suis honoré par vos paroles" Legolas ne put retenir son sourire, ou son excitation. "Jje serais heureux d'accueillir tout Galadhrim le souhaitant en Ithilien. Puissent les Valar bénir ce nouveau chapitre dans l'histoire de nos peuples." Il s'inclina devant les deux, à peine capable d'arrêter de sourire avant que Celeborn ne lui fasse signe de se lever et le présentasse au reste de la cour.

La dame et le seigneur se levèrent de leurs sièges, et Celeborn parla à la cour en disant: «Nous donnons notre bénédiction au prince Legolas, fils de Thranduil, pour mener certains de nos braves et jeunes cœurs sur un nouveau domaine où ils pourront y trouver leur propre courage et leur place en terre du milieu sous votre règne."

Beaucoup des elfes, jeunes et vieux, regardèrent le jeune prince avec une expression d'incrédulité, en murmurant entre eux. Legolas pouvait entendre des bribes de mots. "Il est trop jeune ... qu'est-ce que peut savoir un elfe de la Forêt Noire des Galadhrims? Qui ira avec lui? N'était-il pas de la Compagnie de l'anneau? Comme c'est excitant ... où est-ce qu'on va?"

Legolas sentit le regard de leurs yeux et la chaleur de leurs regards. Son cœur battait à la chamade dans sa poitrine attendant l'approbation de ces elfes qui pourraient être ses futurs sujets. Alors que ses yeux balayaient la salle, il vit Farothin qui hocha la tête. Legolas commença à sourire en dépit de ses nerfs jusqu'à ce qu'il vit le regard sombre sur le visage de la jeune elfe debout à côté de Farothin.

Elle croisa son regard et ne le détourna ; ses yeux étaient pleins de mépris, et Legolas commença à ressentir un léger manque de confiance. Au lieu de chercher plus loin, il lui sourit et releva le menton. Elle haussa un sourcil, se retourna et sortit de la salle, laissant une multitude de boucles d'or voltiger derrière elle.

Legolas songea que ses fossettes avaient généralement plus de succès auprès des jeunes filles elfes quand le Seigneur Celeborn interrompit ses pensées.

"Venez, fils de Thranduil. Nous avons avons préparé un banquet en votre honneur. Vous aurez beaucoup de questions, j'en suis sûr."

Legolas le suivit, l'esprit plein de questions. Il avait été élevé pour cela, formé pour ce moment toute sa vie. Le règne. Les responsabilités. Et honnêtement ?

La pensée de tout cela lui retournait l'estomac.


	3. The nights are Brighter

**Disclaimer général : Rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire [ qui appartient à "**_Raider-K"_.]**! J'ai reçu textuellement l'autorisation de traduire cette fiction avec quelques conditions.**

* * *

**O**

**OO**

"**Building Ithilien"**

**OO**

**O**

_Bonjour, _

_Merci à Mimi70 qui fait un travail titanesque derrière moi! Grâce à elle, j'apprends à nouveau l'anglais (LV2 à la base). C'est également une personne très pointue sur Tolkien (talans _telain!) et je suis vraiment très heureuse d'avoir fait sa connaissance. Mimi70, tu as de l'or entre tes doigts ! J'espère que tu seras fière de moi, un jour (^.^) ; un jour, je volerai de mes propres ailes!_

_Un grand merci aux lecteurs et aux revieweurs (**Belthyiel, Moody98, neomatic69, Ethylen, pauline, Elfolle, La chouette 26, Toutouille**) ainsi qu'aux followers et favorers._

_J'ai bientôt fini mon stage :)._

_Pour ce chapitre, j'ai beaucoup pensé à la pub **HugAvenue** -qui passe à la télé tous les jours en ce moment- : "**il a encore pécho**" XD. Ok, je ...next, je fuis loiin, très loiiiin!_

_Raider-K : thank you ! :)_

**Beta : Un nombre infini de remerciements à Mimi70**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : The nights are Brighter**

La salle des banquets de Caras Galadhon était haut-perchée dans la ville, surplombant les jardins du palais. Une douzaine de lanternes suspendues luisait faiblement dans les branches teintées d'argent des grands mellyrn. Legolas avait l'impression que les cieux s'étaient ouvert à lui. Il avait vu la grande salle des banquets auparavant, bien sûr, mais cela avait été durant la Guerre de l'Anneau. La ville était alors assombrie par la douleur et le chagrin. Maintenant, les Elfes de la Lorien s'empressaient de s'imprégner de ces derniers moments en Terre du Milieu, leurs mains prêtes à se saisir de la joie qui pouvait rester. Les telain dans les arbres illuminaient le ciel nocturne. Les chœurs elfiques chantés d'une voix claire résonnaient harmonieusement à travers les arbres, portés par la brise de cette fin de soirée, et faisaient briller les étoiles plus intensément sur la cité. Les Elfes chantaient la traversée d'Eärendil, le doux appel de l'Ouest, et, pour certains, le royaume à venir d'Ithilien.

Alors que Legolas entrait dans la grande salle des banquets, un elfe plus chétif, dont les traits du visage et la lueur argentée passagère de ses cheveux le rendaient très âgé, commenta : "Je sais que je me souviendrai de ce lieu, car même Valinor ne pourrait sûrement pas s'avérer aussi ne pouvait pas être plus d'accord." La table du festin était un régal pour les yeux, assez longue pour accueillir une centaine d'elfes. La surface était parsemée de frondes de fougères, des bols d'argent remplis de fruits étincelants, de bouteilles de vins, de plateaux de gibier encore fumant, de bougies aux couleurs laiteuses, et de minces coupes. La table fut rapidement remplie par les membres des ordres les plus élevés de peuple elfique.

Legolas se retrouva assis près d'une myriade, eh bien, d'individus tout à fait ennuyeux. La plupart d'entre eux étaient des conseillers de Celeborn et des membres du conseil, qui avaient certainement une longue liste de questions insipides à poser. Il regarda vers la gauche de la table et y vit un grand nombre de jeunes elfes, levant leurs verres et riant à la blague du jour, ou se vantant entre eux propos de divers concours d'adresse et d'audace . De l'autre côté de la longue table, il pouvait voir les capitaines de la garde, discutant des batailles et des systèmes de défense. Haldir et Farothin se trouvaient là, et apparemment Farothin subissait une sorte de sermon, baissant les yeux vers son assiette et tournant la viande dans son assiette avec son couteau. "J'échangerai tout de même volontiers ma place avec la sienne", pensa Legolas, et il se prépara à une nouvelle avalanche de questions très fastidieuses de la part de Gilgafier, un Elfe qui semblait toujours trop serré dans ses robes.

"Et comment se porte votre famille à Eryn Lasgalen, Legolas ? Cela fait très longtemps que nous avons eu le plaisir de la compagnie de votre père ou de votre frère aîné» demanda-t-il.

"Ils vont plutôt bien. Mon père, le roi Thranduil, a passé la plupart de son temps à aider mon frère aîné à se préparer pour le trône. Depuis le mariage de Oromer, père est de plus en plus empressé de se retirer de ses fonctions. Et, bien sûr, mes deux sœurs sont toujours aussi belles et charmantes".

"Je dois l'admettre, Legolas", ajouta Gilfier, le fils de Gilgafier "J'ai été un peu surpris que vous n'ameniez pas vos sœurs avec vous en Lothlórien. La cour royale aurait été ravie de leur présence. J'ai entendu dire qu'elles étaient ce qu'il y a de plus magnifique et doux.

«Elles sont charmantes," reconnut Legolas, "mais je ne pouvais voler à mon royaume leur rire et la joie qu'elles apportent à mon peuple." "Ou les maux de tête qu'elles donnent à mon père ", ajouta Legolas intérieurement. Elles l'avaient bien supplié de le suivre, mais il était resté aussi insensible que les murs de la Moria à ce propos. Elles avaient alors essayé d'amadouer leur père, mais étrangement, il avait pris le parti de Legolas s'était également opposé à ce départ.

Legolas n'osait imaginer ce que cela aurait été comme d'amener les jumelles ici. «J'aurais passé mon temps à faire en sorte qu'elles se comportent bien, et l'Ithilien aurait été mise de côté » pensa-t-il et il se souvint du moment où elles avaient pris toutes ses meilleures flèches et s'en étaient servies pour faire une décoration murale ; sans mentionner le fait qu'elles avaient chassé Lierwen, la première elfe pour laquelle il avait montré de l'intérêt depuis son retour de la guerre. "Elle n'était tout simplement pas assez bien pour toi, mon frère", avaient insisté les jumelles, "de plus, elle était trop petite, et elle grognait quand elle riait, et ses cheveux ..." Legolas gémit. Il n'aurait jamais avoir une chance de trouver une amante avec ces deux-là autour de lui. Sa pensée fut interrompue par Gilgafier.

\- Mon prince, vous sentez vous bien?" demanda-t-il.

"Oh, moi ? Je vais bien. Je vous assure." Répondit Legolas, essayant de trouver un quelconque intérêt à leur conversation à propos de gravures runiques ... à bien y réfléchir, peut-être pas. «Je pense que j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, veuillez m'excuser."

Legolas s'écarta de la table et descendit vers les telain inférieurs.

C'était bien mieux ainsi. Legolas prévoyait de rester loin de la table assez longtemps pour que tout le monde ait fini le dîner, et puis il reviendrait. Il s'appuya contre la rambarde et se plongea dans la contemplation de la forêt. C'était incroyable de voir à quel point les forêts pouvaient être différentes. La Forêt Noire était belle elle aussi, mais dans une autre façon. L'Ithilien le serait également; lui et son peuple en ferait un paradis elfique dans le monde des hommes. Il soupira et dit : "Voulez-vous vous joindre à moi ?". Il n'avait aucune idée de qui était derrière lui, sachant seulement que quelqu'un s'approchait.

"Je vous demande pardon, mon seigneur. Je supposais que vous souhaitiez être seul." C'était la voix d'une jeune femme. Legolas se retourna et constata que, devant lui, se trouvait la jeune Elfe aux yeux noisettes qui lui avait jeté un tel regard désagréable lors de son accueil.

"Non, s'il vous plaît, joignez-vous à moi. C'est une douce nuit qui incite à la compagnie." Dit doucement Legolas, espérant qu'avec cesse d'être froide envers lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi cela lui importait, mais c'était là une belle nuit, et n'importe qu'elle compagnie était préférable à celle de Gilgafier et ses radotages.

De plus, il s'était cruellement dénigré depuis que Lierwen avait mis fin à leur relation, et une nuit pareille semblait le moment idéal pour laisser agir le charme de la famille Vertefeuille.

"Il me semble, mon seigneur,» dit-elle sèchement, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la rambarde du balcon, "que vous aviez beaucoup de compagnons à la salle des banquets. N'étaient-ils pas à votre goût?"

"Ils l'étaient bien sur, mais cependant j'ai remarqué que vous n'y étiez pas." Legolas la regarda fixement. "Vous avez également quitté précocement l'assemblée."

«Je n'ai pas goût à prendre part à ce genre de rassemblements de la cour royale, où chacun s'exhibe. Le Seigneur et la Dame pensaient bien faire , et c'est à cause du plus grand des respect que j'ai pour eux et qu'y ai assisté ce soir. Je vous ai observé. Vous sembliez tout à fait absorbé par la conversation. Qui portait sur les gravures runiques, c'est cela ? "

"Je jure que je l'aurais remarqué si vous aviez été là," insista Legolas avant d'ajouter, «Je vous ai vainement cherchée ."

"Moi?" Elle eût l'air surprise. "Qu'aurais-je pu faire pour attirer l'attention d'un prince?". Elle cracha le mot "prince" comme s'il la répugnait.

Legolas plaça sa main sur les siennes, reposant sur la balustrade. "Cela vient du fait que vous me regardiez avec tant de douceur lors de l'assemblée. Je tenais à vous remercier de m'avoir fait sentir le bienvenu, simplement en me regardant comme vous l'avez fait. " Elle ressemblait à l'un des Valar sous le clair de lune. Ses yeux noisettes étaient comme la forêt, vert avec des taches de brun, avec des cils recourbés foncés. Sa peau était lumineuse et douce. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas du même blond pâle que ceux de la plupart des Elfes de la Lórien, mais d'un or riche et profond, avec des boucles souples retombant tout le long de son dos. Legolas lui sourit.

Elle retira sa main, et ses yeux s'assombrirent. "Vous êtes l'Elfe le plus présomptueux que j'ai pu rencontrer !" Elle abaissa sa voix à un chuchotement. "Vous pensez que vous pouvez vous montrer à Caras Galadhon et réclamer tout ce que vous désirez ? Vous envisagez d'entraîner avec vous une partie de la ville, dans un voyage soi-disant prédit par les Valar, dans une forêt dont personne ne se soucie, aux frontières du Mordor ? Mordor?! Eh bien, laissez-moi vous dire, je ne suis pas impressionnée, et je ne serai certainement pas l'une d'entre eux. "

Legolas fit un pas en avant, élevant son visage à sa hauteur. "Ne parlez pas de ce dont vous ne savez rien, et si vous me trouvez présomptueux, alors sachez que le Seigneur et la Dame m'ont convoqué ici. Je ne suis ici qu'à leur demande. Vous donnez une bien mauvaise pensée de votre peuple, tous n'étant pas de votre avis ".

"Mais beaucoup d'entre eux le sont, Prince Legolas." Elle prit le même ton et se redressa, aplanissant les plis de tissus de sa robe. "Ne soyez pas si aveugle en pensant qu'aucun ne s'opposera à vous. Venez à présent, le dîner est terminé. Ou le Seigneur Celeborn va partir à votre recherche. Je vous en prie, ne laissez pas mon peuple attendre" Cela dit, elle se retourna et remonta les escaliers menant au talan du banquet, laissant Legolas à ses pensées.

«L'une des Valar! Ah ! Plutôt une orque. Autant pour le charme de la famille Vertefeuille. Je n'ai même pas appris son nom. Pas étonnant que Lierwen m'ait quitté." Legolas haussa les épaules et remonta les escaliers vers la salle des banquets. Il y aurait sûrement de la danse et du chant ce soir. Il n'existe pas de meilleur moment pour faire la rencontre d'une elleth enchanteresse ... Il avait juste à en trouver une plus réceptive!


	4. Stealing their hearts

**Disclaimer général : Rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire [ qui appartient à "**_Raider-K"_.]**! J'ai reçu textuellement l'autorisation de traduire cette fiction avec quelques conditions.**

* * *

**O**

**OO**

"**Building Ithilien"**

**OO**

**O**

_Bonjour, _

_Un grand merci aux lecteurs et aux revieweurs ( la Chouette26, neomatic69, majamaja, mimi70, Elfolle, pauline, Guest et Moody98 ) ainsi qu'aux nouveaux followers et favorers, toujours plus nombreux._

_Raider-K : Hugs! I will translate your french reviews ! Thank you :))!_

**Beta : Un grand merci à Mimi70. On a bien ri quand même!**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Stealing Their Hearts**

La grande table avait été poussée à l'arrière de la salle. D'un côté de la pièce, des chaises avaient été rassemblées, et le reste de l'espace était destiné à devenir une grande piste de danse.

Dame Galadriel resplendissait parmi les chaises rassemblées, souriant et conversant avec certaines de ses plus jeunes sujets féminins. _'Parfait',_ pensa Legolas, '_après tout, l'Ithilien aura besoin de damoiselles pour embellir ses salles_', et il chercha à se joindre à elles. Alors qu'il traversait la salle, il prit plaisir à voir des elfes accorder leurs instruments : des lyres, des harpes, des flûtes et des yuvitars avec de longues cordes et de larges formes arrondies.

Alors que Legolas approchait de Galadriel, en espérant être présenté, Celeborn l'intercepta.

"Legolas, je ne savais pas que vous étiez intéressé par les différentes méthodes de gravures runiques. Dites-moi, avez-vous déjà étudié les rouleaux de Belthuin, dans la maison de Elrond?"

"Eh bien, je ..." commença Legolas.

"C'est vraiment fascinant. Ils comparent les Tengwar de Rúmil à ceux de Fëanor et ils disposent d'une section entière sur les lettres lunaires. Vous devez venir dans ma bibliothèque et les regarder avec Gilgafier et moi. Nous pourrions passer des heures à comparer les variations dans l'alphabet de Daeron et voir en quoi elles affectent l'étymologie du sindarin".

«Je ne peux pas prétendre posséder la même connaissance que vous et votre conseiller. Je crains d'être seulement une entrave à vos recherches», déclara catégoriquement Legolas.

"Eh bien, bien sûr, vous avez beaucoup plus à faire maintenant que vous commencez à préparer l'avenir de l'Ithilien. Qui est la raison pour laquelle je suis venu à votre rencontre ! Non pour radoter sur les runes et les dialectes. Je voulais vous présenter quelqu'un qui, je pense, sera un grand atout pour vous et vos plans pour l'Ithilien ". Celeborn mena Legolas vers un jeune groupe d'elfes. "Prince Legolas, s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi l'honneur de vous présenter l'un des meilleurs jeunes cœurs de la Lórien …"

"Eledhel !" s'écria Legolas en lui serrant aussitôt la main, avant de lui taper dans le dos.

"Eh bien, il semble que vous vous connaissiez déjà», déclara Celeborn, souriant face aux retrouvailles. "Eledhel a été l'un des plus grands partisans de votre projet, et ce depuis qu'il en a entendu parler pour la première fois."

«Nous nous sommes rencontrés durant la halte de la Communauté pendant la Guerre de l'Anneau. Il fut l'un des premiers elfes que j'ai rencontrés au cours de notre séjour et il fit preuve d'une grande hospitalité envers Gimli et moi." ajouta Legolas.

"Bien, étant donné que des présentations ne sont plus nécessaires, je m'en vais rejoindre la Dame." Celeborn les salua et prit congé.

"Eh bien, prince, les choses ont été terriblement ennuyeuses depuis le siège de Dol Guldur. Vous avez rencontré déjà Farothin et Haldir, mais voici Belegil et Sulindal, deux frères qui voudraient prendre part à notre voyage. Ils ont tous deux combattu courageusement dans les batailles de notre royaume. "

Legolas les salua car il pouvait voir qu'il s'agissait de guerriers elfes dont le cœur avait été forgé sur le champ de bataille. «Ce serait une bénédiction de vous avoir tous les deux." Il se tourna ensuite vers Farothin et Haldir. "Et vous deux, voyagerez-vous au-delà de rivières, collines, et plaines vers un nouveau pays, à la fois libre et sauvage?"

Farothin acquiesça. «Je le ferai, mon prince, ne serait-ce que pour garder les belles forêts de cette nouvelle terre", dit-il, l'enthousiasme se ressentant dans sa voix.  
"Et vous, Haldir? Voudriez-vous vous joindre à nous? Demanda Legolas, anticipant sa réponse, car il savait que Haldir était très attaché à la Forêt d'Or.  
«Si j'avais été plus jeune d'un millénaire et non autant lié au Seigneur et et à la Dame de Caras Galadhon» dit-il, d'un ton moins mélancolique que ses paroles. Vous vous engagez dans un travail fastidieux, prince, afin de créer un nouveau domaine dans le cœur des ténèbres. "

"Pourtant, c'est un défi que je releverais volontiers", affirma Eledhel. "A présent, n'ai-je pas entendu parler d'un défi d'adresse entre deux grands archers ?"

"Oui, nous en avons parlé avec Farothin pendant le dîner. Permettez-moi de vous assurer, mon Seigneur, que vous n'entendrez plus parler de cette bêtise de sa part," rétorqua Haldir et il jeta à Farothin un regard noir.

"Cela ne serait une bêtise, Haldir, que si l'un des concurrents n'était pas digne de relever le défi." dit doucement Legolas et il leva un sourcil vers Eledhel.

"Oui, je me range à l'avis de Legolas à ce sujet», convint Eledhel, "Cela fait trop longtemps que les Galadhrims n'ont pas eu le plaisir de voir de compétition entre les champions. Je me joindrais à cette entreprise."

"Mon frère et moi également», déclara Sulindac. "Tous les meilleurs archers seraient d'accord, à moins que ...» et il regardait sournoisement Haldir, "qu'ils ne se sentent pas capables"

"Sous-entendez vous que je ne suis pas digne de rivaliser avec le prince, ou Eledhel, ou l'un d'entre vous à ce propos ?" répondit Haldir d'un air grave. "Je ne suis pas devenu le capitaine de la garde juste avec les apparences "

«Non, mon frère, cela ne serait jamais arrivé!" rit Eledhel avant de s'arrêter. "Alors, êtes-vous prêt à nous rejoindre dans un jeu d'adresses?"

"Oui, seulement pour enseigner aux jeunes elfes qu'il est parfois mieux de garder la bouche fermée. " répondit sévèrement Haldir, avant de les quitter pour trouver meilleure compagnie que son neveu et ses amis.

"Ne vous avais-je pas dit que nous pourrions faire en sorte que Haldir se joigne à notre petit projet?", dit Eledhel.

«C'était brillant," renchérit Farothin. "Vous aviez raison. Il ne pouvait refuser si ses compétences étaient remises en question."

"Je ne peux pas croire que je me suis laissé entraîner dans ce projet." Dit Legolas, anxieux de bien faire pour impressionner ses nouveaux sujets.

"Nous demanderons au Seigneur Celeborn s'il nous autorise à organiser ce tournoi la semaine prochaine." prévit Elendil à voix haute : «Quand souhaitez-vous partir pour l'Ithilien, Legolas?"

"Bien que je n'ai pas encore l'approbation de Celeborn à ce propos, j'espérais faire chemin vers Eryn Lasgalen d'ici trois semaines, obtenir plus de personnes de mon peuple, et, de là, me tourner vers le Gondor et Minas Tirith." répondit Legolas.

"Oh, assez de cette affaire sérieuse," interrompit Belongil, "ne voyez-vous pas que nous parlons de flèches et de tournois, alors qu'il y a tant de belles elfes réclamant notre présence sur la piste de danse?"

"Oui, et Legolas, c'est votre devoir en tant que prince, de les convaincre des merveilles de l'Ithilien, car si notre voyage est dépourvu de jeunes filles, je manquerai également à l'appel!" rit Eledhel. "Venez, je peux faire beaucoup de présentations. Je sais que la dernière fois que vous étiez ici, votre cœur était trop las des fardeaux de la Communauté pour penser à la romance, mais maintenant tout va bien en Terre du Milieu. Beaucoup de jeunes elfes avaient été attristées de votre réticence.

"Elles ne me verront plus dans cet état d'esprit", promit Legolas. «Je ferai de mon mieux pour demander aux plus belles fleurs de la Lórien de se joindre à notre essai."

Alors qu'Eledhel et Legolas traversaient la piste de danse, ce dernier repéra la jeune elfe qu'il avait rencontrée plus tôt. Elle se tenait debout, près d'une fenêtre ouverte, à bavarder avec le fils de Gilgafier, laissant l'air frais de la nuit taquiner ses boucles.

"Eledhel, qui est cette jeune femme?" demanda Legolas, curieux de connaître le nom de celle qui l'avait regardé avec un tel mépris.

"Qui ça, elle?" Eledhel dirigea son regard vers la fenêtre. «Pourquoi, pensez-vous qu'elle soit digne d'être conquise?" Il fit un clin d'oeil Legolas et le taquina "le coup de foudre ?"

"Par Varda, non!" insista Legolas. «Elle a peut-être le visage d'un ange, mais également la langue d'un démon."

"Oh, vous lui avez donc parlé. Cela devient de plus en plus intéressant. Dites-moi, ne l'avez-vous pas trouvée absolument charmante?"

"Elle est belle aussi belle que les autres, mais ne semble pas trop intéressée par ce que j'ai à offrir." admit Legolas . «Pourquoi? Est-elle prise? Est-ce votre grand amour ?"

«Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'aimer», rugit Eledhel, "car il s'agit de ma sœur, Miredhel!" Il rit et tapa Legolas dans le dos." Et elle ne vous a pas fait grâce de la moindre courtoisie? Eh bien, tant mieux pour elle !"

"Cette soirée ne cesse de s'améliorer, pensa Legolas. D'abord, il s'était sérieusement ennuyé avec Gilgafier, puis il avait été boudé par Miredhel, entraîné de force dans un tournoi, et maintenant, il devait subir les taquineries d'Eledhel pour le reste de la soirée.

"S'il vous plaît, Eledhel. Dirigez mon attention vers un destinataire plus gracieux que votre belle soeur, Miredhel," demanda Legolas. "Vous connaissez sûrement quelques jeunes femmes célibataires lassées de vos singeries et qui seront intéressées par moi?"

"Bien sûr, mon ami,» répondit Eledhel, sans cesser de rire. Les deux elfes se dirigèrent vers Galadriel et son entourage de jeunes filles, s'arrêtant pour s'incliner devant elle.

"Ma Dame, puis-je présenter le prince Legolas à ces belles dames, car je crains leur vengeance si elles découvraient que je l'ai retenu toute la soirée pour parler de tournois."

"Oh Eledhel, y aura-t-il un tournoi de champions? J'ai entendu Farothin en parler un peu plus tôt dans la soirée», demanda l'une des jeunes elfes connue sous le nom de Tinarien.

"Oui, mais seulement si la Dame du Bois considère le tournoi assez digne pour l'en honorer par sa beauté."

"Nous avons vu beaucoup de tristesse et de labeur ces dernières années, Eledhel, fils de Bragoglin. Cela serait bienvenu de voir nos jeunes concourir dans un esprit de compétition et d'adresse, plutôt que sur le champ de bataille face à la mort." Galadriel sourit à Eledhel et à Legolas; comme à deux enfants se tenant en face d'elle. "Faites-le donc, fils de Bragoglin, et je veillerai à ce que le champion d'un tel tournoi reçoive un prix digne de son talent."

Bientôt, Legolas se trouva présenté à toutes les jeunes filles du cercle, et avant qu'il ne le réalise, il traversait la piste de danse aux côtés de Tinarien, la jeune elfe qui avait d'abord parlé à Eledhel. Elle possédait un visage et des formes agréables à regarder avec des cheveux clairs et des yeux devenus classiques pour la plupart des Galadhrims, et Legolas ne put s'empêcher de penser que peut-être que la soirée se passerait bien après tout.

«Avez-vous entendu, Lady Tinarien, que je souhaite guider quelques-uns de votre congénères vers un nouveau royaume elfique en Ithilien?" demanda-t-il, essayant de faire la conversation, mais voulant aussi entendre son opinion sur sa quête.

"Oui, mon seigneur, il semble que tout le monde dans le royaume elfique ne parle de rien d'autre que de l'Ithilien." répondit-elle avant d'ajouter, hésitante : «Chaque digne jeune elfe veut vous suivre dans l'aventure."

«En ferez-vous partie ?" demanda Legolas, espérant une réponse affirmative. Il la conduisit sur la promenade avec le reste des couples elfes, en respectant le rythme joyeux de la musique.

"Il est plus difficile pour une femme de décider de telles choses. Nous devrons quitter nos maisons, le fruit de notre travail et le confort de nos âmes, pour tout risquer dans une terre sauvage." Tinarien marqua une pause.

"Oui, mais nous construirons un magnifique nouveau royaume, tout et plus que vous méritez ou pouvez souhaiter pourra être vôtre en Ithilien."

«Je vais me joindre à ce voyage, mais pas pour l'aventure ou la nouvelle vie promise, Prince Legolas. Vous volez le cœur de nos jeunes elfes, détournant leur esprit du désir de s'installer, vers celui de partir à l'aventure. Je souhaite simplement ne pas être laissée derrière. ", déclara Tinarien et elle s'inclina. "Je vous remercie pour cette danse." Elle s'inclina et rejoignit ses amies.

"Alors, Tinarien a également résisté à vos charmes, mon ami?" Il s'agissait de Eledhel.

"Je ne dirais pas qu'elle a été _réticente_, mais que nos efforts sur la piste de danse l'ont fatiguée." déclara Legolas «À la fin de la nuit, vous me supplierez de faire les présentations."

"Nous verrons bien!"

Legolas trouva ensuite une autre partenaire, puis plus tard une autre, tournoyant sur la piste de danse. Les couples qui dansaient réfléchissaient le miroitement des étoiles alors qu'elles glissaient à travers le ciel dans les profondeurs de la nuit.

La musique et le chant s'entremêlaient dans les premières heures, et les torches se changeaient en cendres.

Alors que Legolas finissait par prendre congé, il fit le compte des nombreuses choses qui s'étaient passées, sachant parfaitement que beaucoup d'autres auraient lieu dans la lumière du matin. Il avait entendu beaucoup de promesses d'elfes prêts à le suivre pour construire une nouvelle vie. Si seulement il pouvait aussi voler le cœur des dames, alors ses rêves pour l'Ithilien commenceraient à prendre forme.


	5. Of Bows and Arrows

**Disclaimer général : Rien ne m'appartient, Tout se transforme! (Big up Lavoisier!) Euh non! ****Rien ne m'appartient,**** pas même l'histoire! [ qui appartient à "**_Raider-K"_.]**! J'ai reçu textuellement l'autorisation de traduire cette fiction avec quelques conditions.**

* * *

**O**

**OO**

"**Building Ithilien"**

**OO**

**O**

_Merci pour tous vos commentaires! Pauline, Belthyiel, la Chouette26, Toutouille, neomatic69, , Elfolle, Natasha Nox, Luna Lightwood, merci! Ainsi qu'à toutes les personnes qui mettent en follow et favori cette fiction ^^_

_BONNE ANNÉE 2015!_

_HAPPY NEW YEAR RAIDER-K!_

**Beta : Encore merci à Mimi70, à qui j'envoie un Legolas-bouillotte de réconfort (édition limitée) pour guérir ^^!**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Of Bows and Arrows**

La fraîcheur de la rosée accueillit le lendemain matin.

La Lothlórien resplendissait sous le soleil oriental. Legolas quitta ses quartiers et se promena à travers le sous-bois, contemplant la faune. Pour finir, il s'approcha du terrain de tir à l'arc.

"Hmm," pensa-t-il à voix haute, "Ce doit être ici qu'Eledhel a prévu le concours de tir à l'arc." Il examina les alentours. Il y avait plus de vingt cibles, certaines placées sur des charrettes qui pouvaient être enlevées et repositionnées. "Un peu de pratique ne pourrait jamais faire de mal," se dit-il et il prit un arc et quelques flèches qu'un elfe insouciant avait laissé posés sur une table en pierre près du terrain. Tout avantage au tournoi serait bienvenu. Legolas encocha une flèche à son arc, qui était un peu plus petit que ce qu'il préférait , et laissa la flèche filer dans l'air. Thwack! La flèche se ficha dans la cible, mais pas autant dans le mille comme Legolas l'aurait voulu.

"Je devrais vraiment y retourner et prendre mon propre arc", pensa Legolas.

Il s'agissait de l'arc que la Dame Galadriel lui avait offert, un peu moins d'un an et demi auparavant. Depuis lors, l'arc de Legolas était devenu juge et bourreau dans la bataille, abattant bête et orque de manière semblable.

Alors qu'il saisissait une autre flèche et l'envoyait voler à travers les arbres sur une cible éloignée, Legolas réalisa combien tout avait changé. Il était là, à pratiquer le tir dans la Forêt d'Or, alors qu'il y a seulement quelques mois il vivait sur un bord aussi tranchant que les lames jumelles de ses longs couteaux blancs. Les souvenirs de la guerre ravivaient à la fois plaisir et douleur.

Ses yeux se troublèrent en se remémorant ces moments sombres où ils se tenaient devant la Porte Noire, Morannon, avec Gandalf quand il semblait que tout espoir les avait quittés et que les hobbits étaient à la merci de la cruauté de Sauron. Legolas resserra ses doigts sur le petit arc et prit une profonde inspiration. Frodon et Sam étaient maintenant dans la Comté, se dit-il, hors de danger. Pourtant, ils ne seraient plus jamais les hobbits qu'ils avaient pu être avant la guerre. Aucun membre de la Communauté ne pourrait vraiment reprendre son ancienne vie. Ils avaient tous été changé de manière irrévocable. Il se saisit d'une autre flèche, riva ses yeux sur la cible la plus éloignée, et tira la corde tendue . Whoosh! La flèche se logea dans le centre de la cible. Legolas sourit. Il ferait un assez bonne performance dans ce tournoi. La Forêt Noire ne devait pas avoir honte de son Prince.

Il se dirigea vers les cibles pour rassembler ses flèches, chantant avec allégresse en hommage à Oromë, le grand chasseur. À son retour, deux autres elfes étaient arrivés sur le terrain, Eledhel et sa sœur. Legolas cessa de chanter. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler des désagréments de la veille. «Si c'est la sœur d'Eledhel, alors je vais au moins essayer d'être agréable pour lui», pensa-il.

"Bonjour à vous deux" les salua-t-il. "Ma Dame, je crains que nous n'ayons pas été correctement présentés. J'ai été négligent, et je vous en demande pardon." Il s'inclina devant elle. "Je suis Legolas Vertefeuille de la Forêt Noire."

Pendant un instant, les yeux de Miredhel se fixèrent sur Eledhel, puis de nouveau sur Legolas.

"Miredhel, mon seigneur", dit-elle de façon détachée avant d'effectuer une révérence.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous amène par ici si tôt, Eledhel? L'envie de vous entraîner ? Vous aurez besoin de perfectionner ces compétences avant de rivaliser avec Haldir et moi." taquina Legolas.

"Non, mon ami, nous étions ici plus tôt ce matin. Ma sœur et moi apprécions un brin de compétition fraternelle. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle y a laissé son arc." Eledhel fronça les sourcils. "Un bon guerrier ne laisse jamais ses traîner armes."

"Alors, c'est une bonne chose, mon frère, que je ne sois pas une guerrière", répondit-elle et elle balaya du regard les alentours. "Je ne le vois pas, Eledhel. Où pourrait-il se trouver?" Un soupçon de panique se percevait dans sa voix.

"Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, ma sœur. Un des gardes doivent l'avoir ramassé. Nous allons vérifier sur le terrain."

"Je crois que ce doit être le vôtre, Dame Miredhel," Legolas sortit l'arc de derrière son dos et l'étudia de près. "Un arc de fabrique astucieuse, ma Dame, et pourtant il n'est pas du style de la Lórien."

"Il a été transmis dans la famille de mère en fille depuis de nombreuses années", admit-elle. "L'histoire veut que cet arc ait été fait par les elfes de Gondolin pour la Dame Idril Celebrindal en personne."

Legolas se mit à rire et lui tendit. "Prenez-en donc soin, ma Dame."

"J'ai toujours pensé que cette histoire était un conte de bonne femme" fit remarquer Eledhel. "Qu'en pensez-vous Legolas?"

"Oui", accorda Miredhel, "Écoutons l'opinion du Prince." Le frère et la sœur croisèrent les bras sur la poitrine et le regardèrent. Legolas grimaça. Il était plus en accord avec Eledhel, mais n'avait pas envie de retomber dans les mauvaises grâces de Miredhel.

"Eh bien?" dirent-ils ensemble.

Legolas resta stoïque, essayant de trouver un moyen de plaire aux deux. "Vous savez, deux de mes amis possèdent des lames de Gondolin. Ils les avaient trouvées dans une ancienne cache de butins, pillée par des trolls. L'une des lames émettait une lueur bleue à l'approche d'orques. De puissants sorts elfiques doivent avoir été travaillés sur cette lame". Il marqua une pause et regarda attentivement Miredhel. «Je me demande, ma Dame. Est-ce que votre arc émet une lumière douce quand des orques sont à proximité?"

Elle eut l'air étonnée. "Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai jamais utilisée dans la bataille ..."

"Parce qu'elle n'a jamais été dans une bataille!" l'interrompit Eledhel. «Ma sœur n'a même jamais vu un orc."

"Alors je vous compte parmi les bienheureux, ma Dame. J'aurais voulu pouvoir dire la même chose, mais hélas ce n'est pas le cas. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est tout à fait possible que cet arc ait été confectionné à Gondolin. Le savoir-faire de ces armes fait qu'on peut en user des années durant, et elles supportent plus d'une bataille ". expliqua Legolas, en espérant que cela serait suffisant.

"Réponse très diplomatique, Legolas", nota Miredhel, et elle lui sourit. Elle poursuivit: «l'Ithilien aura besoin d'un tel chef , s'il y a des sujets comme mon frère et ses amis."

Eledhel plaça son bras autour de sa sœur. "Miredhel, voilà ce qu'il va se passer, déclara-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil."Legolas et moi allons t'amener au-delà de la Forêt d'Or, affronter quelques orques, et là tu pourras voir si ton arc est enchanté par la magie de Gondolin ou non ! "

Les yeux de Miredhel s'agrandirent. Elle cligna des yeux. Elle regarda Eledhel, puis Legolas, et puis de nouveau Eledhel. Ses joues se teintèrent de rose. "C'est insupportable", dit-elle doucement, puis elle éleva la voix. «J'aurais pu m'attendre à cela de lui," fit-elle en désignant Eledhel du regard, "mais pas de vous, mon Seigneur. Je suppose que toute cette histoire sur vos deux amis et les épées a également été inventée ?"

"Madame, vous avez mal compris ..." commença Legolas, mais Miredhel le coupa.

"Ne vous enorgueillissez pas à penser que vous pouvez être familier avec moi, juste parce que mon imbécile de frère vous accorde volontiers de l'importance. Je ne vous connais pas." Elle leur jeta un regard noir et puis se retourna pour partir.

"Toujours d'aussi mauvais caractère celle-là" gloussa Eledhel.

"Chut! Vous savez qu'elle vous entend! N'empirez pas les choses." conseilla Legolas.

Miredhel fit volte-face. "Oh vous deux, vous pouvez rire maintenant, mais je serai celle qui se moquera quand je vous aurai battus au tournoi."

"S'il te plaît, Miredhel! Tu as déjà fait une scène et t'es ridiculisée devant le prince. N'y ajoute pas tous les elfes de la Forêt d'Or en participant à la compétition!"

Le frère et la sœur se regardèrent, chacun défiant l'autre de baisser le regard. Les yeux verts transpercèrent ceux noisette durant ce qui semblait être une éternité. Legolas ne pouvait réussir à comprendre comment il s'était retrouvé impliqué dans une scène aussi gênante.

Malgré ses efforts, Miredhel était déterminée à le mépriser. Au temps pour la diplomatie !

"Oh! Que je suis impatiente que vous partiez tous les deux pour l'Ithilien!" Cela dit, Miredhel se retourna et marcha d'un pas rapide sur le chemin boisé.

"Pensez-vous qu'elle a une chance de gagner?" demanda Legolas.

"Elle a autant de chances de gagner qu'un orque de prendre un bain», répondit sèchement Eledhel. "Elle a juste dit cela que pour me mettre en colère, Legolas. Miredhel n'a pas vraiment été très agréable avec moi depuis que je lui ai dit que je quittais la Lothlórien."

Eledhel fit signe de Legolas de le suivre, et ils commencèrent à marcher.

"Elle ne veut pas y aller,» murmura Legolas.

"Je suis le dernier de sa famille ici. Elle croit que je l'abandonne." Eledhel observa l'ombre de sa sœur se réfugier dans les bois et soupira.

"N'est-ce pas le cas?"

"Vous ne prenez pas son parti, Legolas?"

"Je veux simplement dire que vous ne devriez pas la laisser ici, Eledhel. Et qu'il faut la convaincre de prendre la route avec nous. "

"Ce n'est pas faute d'essayer", déclara Eledhel. "Elle est têtue."

"Eh bien, nous devons trouver un moyen de la convaincre", insista Legolas.

"Oh, vous en avez assez fait, mon ami! Elle pourrait ne jamais vous pardonner pour les fabulations sur l'épée éclatante."

Legolas s'arrêta et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Eledhel. "Eledhel, ce que j'ai dit là-bas était la vérité." Legolas fronça les sourcils et dit calmement, «C'était Frodon, le Porteur de l'Anneau, dont je parlais, et de sa célèbre lame, Dard."

"Je ne savais pas. Je suis désolé, mon prince, d'avoir douté de vos paroles à ce point» s'excusa-t-il. "Votre histoire semblait tellement incroyable."

"Je n'aurais pas menti à une dame ou à mon frère d'armes »,déclara sérieusement Legolas.

"Ne vous sentez pas si mal, car il s'agit juste de ma sœur", confia Eledhel, en essayant d'éclairer la situation.

"Non, Eledhel, elle mérite d'autant plus le respect car elle est votre sœur. Je dois lui faire comprendre la vérité à ce sujet." Les yeux de Legolas s'éclairèrent, et Eledhel sut qu'il était sérieux.

"Mon prince, je suppose que vous pourriez la retrouver dans les jardins de la Dame Galadriel au cœur de la cité."

Legolas se dirigea immédiatement dans cette direction, laissant derrière lui Eledhel.

"Mais j'attendrai un peu", lança-t-il au prince, "car vous vous en sortiriez mieux si elle a eu le temps de se calmer!"

Legolas ne l'entendit pas. Son esprit était tourné vers le problème qui lui faisait face et ce qu'il devait faire pour le régler.


	6. In the Garden

**Disclaimer général : ****Rien ne m'appartient,**** pas même l'histoire! [ qui appartient à the fabulous author"**_Raider-K"_.]**! J'ai reçu textuellement l'autorisation de traduire cette fiction avec quelques conditions.**

* * *

**O**

**OO**

"**Building Ithilien"**

**OO**

**O**

_Bonjour, _

_Merci à fuyuki417, Raider-K ( :) ) et neomatic69 pour leurs petites reviews! Thanks ! _

_Je sais qu'en ce moment, c'est une période un peu...compliquée...les examens...le froid...janvier...etc. Courage!_

_L'histoire compte plus de 50 chapitres ; ce que j'aime, c'est ce rythme qui met en place doucement les choses. On a tendance à tout faire vite mais...il est vrai qu'il faut prendre son temps parfois. Même pour de simples petites choses :)_

_Legolas vous fait plein de bisous ;)_

_Bisous,_

_Elena._

**Congratulations, Mimi70! xD plein de cœurs et de licornes sur toi!**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : In the Garden**

Un cercle de paisibles mellyrn entourait le jardin de Galadriel et la promesse de tranquillité qu'on lui conférait. Durant d'innombrables générations d'hommes, ce jardin avait tenu ses promesses envers la Forêt d'Or, tandis que de jeunes arbres devenaient robustes et s'élevaient jusqu'à atteindre le firmament. Une arche faite d'un treillis de plantes grimpantes entrelacées s'élançant jusqu'aux cimes promettait une douce solitude. Maintes mains habiles avaient œuvré en cet endroit,entretenant verdure et végétation. De nombreux vœux d'amour avaient été murmurés sur ces magnifiques bancs sculptés dans une pierre blanche étincelante, au milieu des lits de lierre et de fleurs parfumées. De jour, le jardin baignait dans une douce lumière qui filtrait à travers les arbres, et de nuit, les étoiles s'y accrochaient comme des flambeaux, s'embrasant au-dessus de l'étendue sylvestre.

Legolas trouvait le jardin magnifique. Il s'y était déjà rendu, en compagnie de Gimli. Les nains n'avaient cure des pétales et des feuilles, préférant la pierre froide et le métal, et Legolas avait eu peu de temps pour explorer le jardin dans ses moindres détails. Une fois de plus, Legolas constata qu'il ne pourrait pas profiter du jardin à son aise. Il devait réparer ses torts auprès de cette malheureuse elfe.

Le jardin était si calme que, en dépit du troublant sens de l'audition commun à la race elfique, il crut à tord qu'il était désert. Dame Miredhel, dans sa longue robe blanche, était prise entre la pénombre et les rayons du soleil, qui pénétraient dans le jardin à travers les branches de mellyrn s'agitant sous l'effet de la brise.

Elle était étendue sur l'un des bancs, et son souffle resta bloqué dans sa poitrine alors que le Prince entrait dans le jardin.

Elle fut vexée par sa soudaine apparition. Legolas s'arrêta à hauteur de la voûte, grand et l'air réservé,et pourtant ses yeux trahissaient sa préoccupation tandis qu'ils sondaient le jardin. Elle se rappela que ces yeux pouvaient mentir, et qu'il lui avait donné peu de raisons de lui faire confiance.

Finalement, elle rompit le silence. "Mon seigneur, qu'est-ce qui vous amène en cet endroit?"

Ses yeux peinèrent Legolas. Ils étaient aussi sombres que les feuilles de la Forêt Noire. Il croisa son regard pendant un moment, s'excusant silencieusement jusqu'à ce qu'elle détournât les yeux.

"Est-ce mon frère qui vous envoie ?"

"Non, je suis ici de mon propre chef," Legolas se rapprocha d'elle. Elle se redressa et posa ses mains fines sur ses genoux, tordant par moments une bague à sa main droite.

"Êtes-vous encore venus vous moquer de moi ?" l'interrogea-t-elle d'un ton neutre, le visage inexpressif. Elle tordit à nouveau son anneau.

A présent, Legolas se tenait juste à côté du banc. "Puis-je?" Il fit un geste vers la place. Elle hocha la tête et glissa à l'extrémité opposée.

Elle regarda ailleurs dans le jardin, souhaitant qu'il prenne congé. "Je suis venue ici en quête de solitude, mon seigneur. Je désire être seule avec mes propres pensées." lui dit-elle.

Legolas hocha la tête. Il comprenait vraiment et le lui dit avant d'ajouter : " Je ne veux pas m'imposer ". Mais au lieu de partir, il plaça ses mains derrière la tête, ses yeux scrutant la cime des arbres. "Je dois m'entretenir avec vous de quelque chose d'une grande importance"dit-il " je vais donc attendre, si cela n'importune pas Ma Dame, bien sûr." Il se leva et s'installa à un autre banc.

Une heure passa, et à présent, le soleil avait poussé les nuages vers les abords de la forêt. Miredhel était toujours assise sur son banc, presque immobile comme une statue, jusqu'à ce qu'un tressaillement occasionnel de ses mains ne la trahisse. Legolas était parfaitement immobile. Au début, il avait examiné le jardin, béat d'admiration devant ses nombreuses beautés, mais à présent ses yeux avaient un regard vague, très éloigné, comme s'il revivait de vieux souvenirs et des rêves.

Miredhel jeta un coup d'œil vers lui. Il semblait complètement détendu. Sa chevelure était illuminée par les lueurs du soleil, et son visage était plus que beau. Elle lui enviait sa sérénité. En silence, elle se leva. Elle pouvait s'en aller, maintenant qu'il dormait. Elle se glissa devant lui, ramassant l'ourlet de sa robe pour ne pas froisser les feuilles. Elle était presque à la voûte quand Legolas se mit à parler.

"Ma Dame, partez-vous si tôt ? " Ses yeux étaient clairs et lumineux.

"J'ai cru que vous dormiez", balbutia-t-elle. Il était resté éveillé tout ce temps. Miredhel se sentit idiote. "Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, mais n'êtes plus, et bien, endormi. Je vous en prie, faites-moi part de ce dont vous vouliez me parler." Elle traversa le jardin et retourna à sa place.

"Je suis venu m'excuser pour l'embarras qu'auraient pu causer mes mots. Je ne pensais pas à mal, et je m'excuse pour toutes les libertés que j'aurais prises lors de notre conversation. Je ne voulais pas vous porter préjudice." Sa voix et ses yeux semblaient sincères.

Miredhel n'était pas dupe. "Mon seigneur, quelle autre intention auriez-vous pu avoir en servant un tel mensonge en guise de vérité ?"

"Vous vous trompez, madame. Je ne vous aie jamais menti, ou à d'autres dames d'ailleurs, " Legolas fut catégorique." L'histoire est véridique en tout point. La lame ne s'éclaire qu'à l'approche des ennemis".

"Qui était cet ami qui possédait une telle arme?"

"Un membre de la Communauté," dit calmement Legolas et il ferma les yeux. Il passa sa main sur son front et à travers ses cheveux.

"Est-ce que cela vous fait souffrir de parler de l'un de vos compagnons?" demanda Miredhel, curieuse. Elle avait lu la douleur dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne les fermât.

"Seulement quand je me remémore les grands sacrifices qui ont été faits", répondit Legolas et il ouvrit les yeux. Le moment de tristesse était passé."Me croyez-vous, Dame Miredhel,lorsque je vous dit que je ne vous ait jamais menti ?" Il la fixa droit dans les yeux.

Elle se sentait petite et insignifiante sous son regard. "Oui, je vous crois, mais je dois également demander pardon. Je crains de vous avoir mal jugé."

"Tout est oublié,» dit-il en souriant. Il se leva du banc avec la grâce propre à son rang et quitta le jardin. Il s'arrêta à la voûte, une pensée en tête. "Dame Miredhel, avez-vous vraiment l'intention de participer au tournoi?"

"Hélas, je le dois. Je l'ai déjà annoncé à Eledhel," affirma-t-elle avant d'ajouter, "Je ne suis pas si mauvaise au tir à l'arc que mon frère veuille bien le faire croire."

Il rit et s'arrêta au niveau du portail de sortie. Il venait d'avoir une idée et lui suggéra, l'air machiavélique "Voulez-vous rendre ce tournoi plus intéressant, ma Dame?"

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. "Une telle suggestion est à peine possible quand presque tout le monde pense que vous allez terminer premier."

"Eh bien ..." Legolas réfléchit avant de suggérer, "Si j'arrive à terminer premier, alors je gagne le pari. Si vous parvenez à vous placer devant Eledhel, alors vous gagnez."

"Que faire si les deux événements se produisent - vous passez en premier, et je bats Eledhel?"

"Alors, nous gagnons tous les deux, nos paris s'annulent l'un l'autre, et nous partageons le prix de Dame Galadriel de manière équitable."

"Quelles sont nos conditions?" demanda-telle.

"Que désirez-vous?" répondit-il, et les yeux brillants.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et hésita. "Si je gagne le pari, vous ne devez pas autoriser mon frère à partir en Ithilien."

"Nous ne pouvons pas passer un tel accord derrière son dos", répliqua Legolas. "C'est injuste pour lui. Il faut que ce soit quelque chose que je puisse vous accorder."

"Et s'il rejoint le pari et approuve les conditions?"

"Alors, je n'aurais rien à dire", convint Legolas.

"Eh bien, que voulez-vous de moi?" demanda-t-elle gravement.

"Un baiser" Les mots avaient échappé de sa bouche avant même qu'il ne les arrête. Ah, voilà bien un autre exemple démontrant pourquoi son père avait dû mal à le laisser s'occuper des missions diplomatiques.

Elle rougit et se déplaça pour se joindre à lui sous la voûte. "D'accord", dit-elle, et ils se serrèrent la main. «Que ce jardin soit notre témoin."

Alors, ils quittèrent ensemble le jardin, chacun croyant qu'il ou elle avait le mieux tiré profit de leur accord.


	7. Different Paths You Might Take

**Disclaimer général : ****Rien ne m'appartient,**** pas même l'histoire! [ qui appartient à the fabulous author"**_Raider-K"_.]**! J'ai reçu textuellement l'autorisation de traduire cette fiction avec quelques conditions.**

* * *

**O**

**OO**

"**Building Ithilien"**

**OO**

_**O**_

_Bonsoir!_

_Mimi70 a une fois de plus été mon rayon de soleil dans un monde ténébreux. Que les Valar lui accordent réussite et bonheur durant ce mois de Mars! Je pense bien la faire rire derrière l'écran parfois XD_

_Allez, zou, bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Different Paths You Might Take**

Legolas prit bientôt congé de Dame Miredhel. Il était encore tôt, et il avait promis de rencontrer Celeborn et d'autres elfes lors d'un conseil. Approchant des appartements de Celeborn, il pouvait déjà voir, à travers les portes ouvertes, un grand nombre d'elfes rassemblés. Il en reconnut certains; mais pour beaucoup d'entre eux, ce ne fut pas le cas. Celeborn rappela la réunion à l'ordre, et Legolas balaya du regard l'assemblée. Gilgafier et Gilfier, assis à côté de Celeborn, près du centre de la salle, sous trois fenêtres en forme d'arches. Dame Galadriel illuminait la gauche de Celeborn.

Même dans l'après-midi chaud et ensoleillé, elle semblait émettre de la lumière. Legolas ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se perdre dans ses yeux, d'un bleu plus foncé que les siens, obscurcis par le passage des années. Haldir se tenait légèrement en arrière, à la gauche du Seigneur et de la Dame, de manière protectrice. Farothin était présent ainsi que les frères Belegil et Sulindal. Legolas aperçut Eledhel qui leva la main de ses genoux dans un subtil geste signifiant 'que s'est-il passé? ".

«Nous parlerons plus tard", articula en silence Legolas mais il sourit pour lui assurer que tout allait bien.

Celeborn commença la réunion et se plaça devant les elfes. "Nous vous avons réuni ici pour discuter du sort de notre peuple. La protection de l'anneau de la Dame envers ces bois n'est plus. Sa capacité à protéger et à maintenir notre ville diminue depuis la destruction de l'Anneau Unique. " Beaucoup de ses sujets échangèrent des regards inquiets ou murmurèrent doucement avec leurs voisins. Lassé, Celeborn se rassit et prit la main de Galadriel.

«N'ayez crainte, mes enfants,» dit-elle, "car même ce moment de notre histoire a été prévue par les Valar." Sa voix, grave et sonore, apaisa le conseil, dissipant le sentiment d'insécurité. "Vous avez le choix devant vous", poursuivit-elle. "Se trouvent devant vous trois chemins que vous pourriez choisir. Le premier est de se rendre aux Havres et de naviguer vers Valinor. C' est le choix que j'ai fait." Elle se tourna vers son mari.

«J'ai choisi de rester ici", déclara Celeborn. «Si votre cœur n'est pas encore fatigué de la Terre du Milieu, alors vous pouvez choisir de rester dans le Bois D'Or auprès de moi ; hélas, sa beauté devrait diminuer en votre absence ma Dame."

"Il reste un dernier chemin accessible à tous", déclara la Dame. "Méfiez-vous, celui-ci n'est pas pour les las ou les timides. Beaucoup de périls se trouveront sur le chemin de ceux qui voudraient parcourir les routes vers l'Ithilien. Je l'ai vu." Elle regarda vers Legolas et l'incita à se lever.

"Membres du conseil," Legolas s'adressa à la foule, "J'ai voyagé sur ces routes vers l'Ithilien. Bien que Sauron ait été annihilé, la menace de ses sbires continue d'assombrir ces belles contrées. Je ne peux ni garantir votre sécurité en toute bonne foi, ni savoir quels dangers nous pourrions rencontrer. Je peux seulement faire appel à vous maintenant, aux plus forts et courageux des cœurs, à se joindre à moi pour forger un nouveau départ ».

"Nous ne vous recommanderons pas de rester ou de partir. Je vais seulement vous conseiller de faire confiance à votre cœur car vous allez rencontrer votre destinée." déclara Galadriel et elle se leva de son siège. «Tous sont ici en tant que représentants de leurs maisons et de leurs proches. Allez vers eux, et répandez ce que vous avez appris lors de ce Conseil afin que tous puissent aussi choisir."

Les membres du Conseil se séparèrent. De nombreux elfes s'attardèrent pour discuter, débattant du sort qui les attendait. Legolas chercha conseil auprès de Celeborn. Il trouva aisément sa tête argentée dans la foule.

«Seigneur Celeborn, pourrais-je m'entretenir un moment avec vous?" demanda Legolas.

"Bien sûr, Legolas" répondit-il. "Vous avez fait preuve beaucoup de perspicacité en parlant à mon peuple. Je pense qu'il est judicieux de les avoir informés des dangers éminents." Les yeux de Celeborn étaient plein de sagesse. Il avait vu la montée et la chute de plusieurs grandes maisons elfiques de la Terre du Milieu, témoin de la tragédie, de la destruction, de l'amour et de l'espoir. Il sourit, l'air nostalgique. «Je vois beaucoup de moi-même en vous, jeune prince - Un amour pour la Terre du Milieu et l'ambition de vouloir l'améliorer. Seulement, j'ai eu le grand amour et la foi d'une belle elfe pour m'en donner la force." Les yeux de Celeborn se dirigèrent vers Galadriel et s'assombrirent. "Il n'y aura plus jamais quelqu'un comme elle."

Celeborn et Legolas quittèrent la grande chambre et marchèrent ensemble vers le bureau de Celeborn. C'était une petite pièce, encombrée mais agréable, remplie de parchemins, de rouleaux soigneusement empilés, croquis de la faune, et occasionnellement d'armes encadrées ornant les murs. «Je pense ne pas me tromper en devinant que cela ne concerne pas les rouleaux de Belthuin", commenta Celeborn tandis que lui et le prince s'asseyaient.

"Mon Seigneur, j'étais en train de finaliser mes plans pour le voyage et souhaitais vous consulter. A l'origine, j'avais espéré revenir à la Forêt Noire, rassembler les gens de mon peuple dans le château de mon père, et ensuite me diriger en Ithilien."

"Oui, continuez," incita Celeborn.

"Mais maintenant, je pense que la distance ajoutée à travers la forêt ajouterait au voyage des risques supplémentaires. Au lieu de cela, je voudrais vous demander la permission d'envoyer des messagers dans le bois vert, pour faire savoir à mon peuple que nous les rejoindrons sur le bord sud de Eryn Lasgalen. "

"Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. La Dame partira bientôt pour Rivendell. Elle et Elrond souhaitaient atteindre les Havres dans les derniers jours de l'automne. J'ai horreur de voir autant de départs à la fois, mais ce serait peut-être mieux de cette façon. Legolas, vous feriez bien de voyager avant les premières gelées ".

"Je suis d'accord", déclara Legolas. Il remarqua une collection de croquis sur une table encombrée. Certains des dessins représentaient de magnifiques mellyrn, des études complexes de plantes, et des vignettes de Caras Galadhon. "Oh", dit Legolas, quand il reconnut quelque chose de familier, "Est-ce le jardin au cœur de la cité?"

Celeborn regarda le dessin. "Ah oui. Les gens l'appellent le cercle des 'amants'. J'apprécie beaucoup la végétation s'y trouvant, bien que la plupart des Galadhrim y sont attachés pour d'autres raisons ...» Il sourit, savourant peut-être de vieux souvenirs.

Legolas, à l'inverse, se sentit mal à l'aise. Le cercle des 'amants'! pensa-il, assez lamentablement. Et si quelqu'un l'avait vu là-bas avec Miredhel? La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était attiser des ragots. Il pouvait sentir ses oreilles brûler et il regarda avec méfiance Celeborn. Savait-il quoi que ce soit de sa rencontre avec elle? "Bien sûr que non", se dit Legolas, "ne sois pas stupide. Il ne s'est rien passé de toute façon". Il était temps pour lui de prendre congé.

"Eh bien, mon seigneur, je vous remercie pour vos conseils. Ils sont les bienvenus. Vous verrais-je au concours de tir à l'arc demain?" fit Legolas et il se dirigea vers la porte.

Avec une lueur dans les yeux, Celeborn examina le jeune elfe. "Bien sûr, prince Legolas. Nous l'attendons avec impatience." Le prince se détendit et commença à partir. Juste un instant..." dit Celeborn, et Legolas s'arrêta, ses épaules raidies. "Avant de prendre congé, jeune sir, je dois vraiment savoir : quel est son nom?"

"Quel nom?" demanda avec innocence Legolas, en grimaçant.

"La jeune dame que vous avez dû voir dans ce jardin. La même à laquelle vous pensiez à l'instant et pour laquelle vous rougissiez quand j'ai parlé du cercle des amants. Qui est-elle?" Celeborn essaya de le regarder sérieusement, mais ses yeux émettaient une étrange lueur sans réserve.

"Cacher un secret à la Dame ou vous semble être une tâche impossible", observa Legolas. «Je n'avais pas connaissance de l'histoire romantique du jardin. De plus, c'est seulement une amie. Ni même une amie, une connaissance."

"Je vois," nota Celeborn: «Mais vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit son nom. Ne vous sentez pas embarrassé, Legolas. Je suis simplement intéressé de voir laquelle de nos jeunes dames a attiré votre attention".

Legolas marcha à l'intérieur du bureau, car il ne voulait pas que ses mots ou ceux de Celeborn soient entendus. Il baissa la voix. "En vérité, Seigneur Celeborn, je pense que je ne devrais peut-être pas m'impliquer avec quelqu'un en ce moment. Mon cœur est prêt, mais mon esprit ne l'est pas. Je ne devrais pas négliger mon devoir envers Ithilien. Je ne veux pas perdre mon objectif de vue. "

"Vous êtes dévoué, Legolas, et vous serez un bon souverain. Ne perdez pas de vue vos propres envies. L'amour vous rendra plus fort, et non plus faible, si tel est votre état d'esprit."

"Encore une fois, je vous remercie, Seigneur Celeborn ... pour votre gentillesse." Legolas s'inclina et sortit.

Il marchait dans le couloir, cheminant à travers les marches et les couloirs qui s'étendaient d'un mallorn géant à un autre. Il chercha Eledhel pour lui faire savoir ce qui s'était déroulé lors de sa rencontre avec Miredhel. Il venait à peine de commencer à monter une autre série d'escaliers en spirale quand il entendit un appel d'en-bas.

"Mon Seigneur! Prince Legolas!" C'étaient Belegil et Sulindad. Ils agitaient leurs bras, dans l'espoir d'attirer son attention. Legolas revint en arrière, faisant signe qu'il se joignait à eux.

"Qu'avez-vous pensé du Conseil?," demanda-t-il.

"J'ai été surpris d'entendre que la Dame avait l'intention de partir si tôt", déclara Belegil. «En vérité, je ne croyais pas qu'elle partirait avant plusieurs années."

"Je suis d'accord, mon frère,"Sulindal les rejoignit." Votre voyage paraissait bien sombre lorsqu'elle en parlait, mon seigneur. Dame Galadriel a la capacité de prédiction, vous savez."

Legolas acquiesça. «Je le sais bien, Sulindal, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle encouragerait une mission dont elle aurait vu une fin désastreuse »

"Oui, mais ce sera dangereux. Il ne sert à rien de le nier», déclara Belegil et il continua, «Les routes sont ouvertes à l'aventure, prince, et nous allons affronter le danger ensemble."

"D'autres ont rejoint notre cause, mon seigneur. J'ai parlé avec quelques guerriers qui ont promis ainsi que quelques dames."

"Voilà une bonne chose," dit Belegil, ses yeux souriants. "Plus il y a de dames, mieux c'est."

"En parlant de dames", ajouta Sulindal, "nous avons appris que Dame Miredhel et vous avaient été vu au cercle des 'amants'. "

Legolas gémit et porta sa main à son visage."Deux guerriers elfes tels que vous n'ont-ils pas d'autres choses plus importantes à penser? Où avez-vous entendu parler de cela?"

Belegil et Sulindal échangèrent des regards. "cela doit être vrai, alors, mon frère."

"Il ne l'a pas nié"

"Bien sûr, elle a un tempérament fougueux."

"Oui, quel tempérament."

"Son humeur est pire que celui d'Eledhel"

"Ah, mais il n'a pas la moitié de sa beauté!"

Les frères auraient continué, si Legolas n'avait pas jeté ses mains en avant. "Il suffit !" siffla-t-il. «Je ne veux pas que tout le Bois d'Or le sache. Je l'ai rencontré là-bas; mais ce n'est que dans le but de m'excuser pour des paroles hâtives. Oh, j'avais raison de craindre que cela n'alimente les commérages. Maintenant, où avez-vous entendu cela? ".

"N'ayez pas peur, Prince. Nous l'avons entendu d'Eledhel lui-même! Il est à votre recherche, de toute façon."

Legolas les regarda abasourdi. Son visage, qui avait été plutôt rouge, prit un teint moucheté désagréable. "Vous ne pouviez pas me le dire avant, non?" Il regarda les frères. Ils évitèrent le contact visuel et craignaient qu'ils aient poussé leur plaisanterie trop loin avec le prince. Un silence gêné s'installa entre les elfes. Pourtant, Legolas ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire et mit sa main sur l'épaule de Belegil. «Ne craignez rien, mes frères! A partir de maintenant, vous ne devez pas m'appeler« monsieur»ou« mon seigneur », mais seulement Legolas, car je sais que nous allons devenir des amis proches."

Belegil et Sulindal étaient visiblement tous deux soulagés. Sulindal parla le premier : «Alors, laissez-nous vous accompagner, Legolas, pour le déjeuner. Eledhel nous y rencontrera là-bas. Il est occupé pour le moment à terminer de préparer le tournoi de demain."

Les trois rencontrèrent Eledhel dans la salle à manger des guerriers. La salle à manger accueillait une myriade d'elfes allant des plus jeunes en formation jusqu'aux des vétérans aguerris. Legolas se plaisait à contempler les elflings avec leurs tenues de combat et portant des protège-poignets, leurs pieds balançant dans le vide sur les petits bancs, et leurs armes de novices - petites épées de formation, arcs, et carquois. Certains des elfings s'arrêtèrent de manger pour le regarder, bouche bée. Ils avaient entendu parler de ce prince parmi les elfes, qui avait représenté leur race dans la Compagnie. Legolas n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié être pointé du doigt quand il était plus jeune, pour sa noblesse ou les actes accomplis, et ce sentiment persistait à l'âge adulte. Malgré tout, Legolas s'abaissa pour se mettre au niveau des enfants.

"Qui sont ces grands guerriers?" demanda-t-il aux elfings.

«Nous ... nous ne sommes pas des guerriers, mon seigneur. Ce n'est que ma première année de formation à l'épée," balbutia un elfling aux cheveux bouclés.

«J'apprends l'arc," dit une autre petite elfe et timidement, elle ajouta, "et j'espère être aussi douée que vous ... un jour."

"Eh bien, tu dois travailler très dur et écouter tes maîtres. Dans quelques années, tu gagneras tous les tournois." Legolas se leva et ébouriffa les petites boucles de l'elfling.

"Certains de ces elflings se joindront à nous en Ithilien."dit Sulindal. "Eledhel saura sûrement lesquelles. Il a une mémoire aussi sûre que le coffre-fort d'un nain. Il est là. Joignons-nous à lui."

Eledhel était assis à l'une des longues tables à l'arrière de la salle. Il avait déjà fini son repas et était occupé à parcourir un parchemin, tellement préoccupé qu'il n'aperçut ses amis qu'une fois qu'ils furent à ses côtés "Vous l'avez-vous donc trouvé? Bien!" Eledhel regarda à nouveau le parchemin, puis Legolas, Belegil et Sulindal s'assirent et se mirent à manger. Le repas était conforme aux rations standards de la Forêt Noire, remarqua Legolas - viande, pain, légumes, un peu de fromage, vin.

"Donc Eledhel",dit Legolas entre deux bouchées, "n'êtes-vous pas intéressé par ce qui se est passé avec votre sœur?"

"Oh." Eledhel leva les yeux. «Je suis désolé, Legolas. Je voulais vous en parler, mais je voulais juste vérifier cette liste pour m'assurer que je n'avais pas oublié des noms." Il parcourut à nouveau la liste, puis la mit de côté. "En fait, ma sœur m'a dit tout ce qui se est passé. Je l'ai vue après la réunion du conseil. Elle était à nouveau elle-même..." Eledhel leva son verre en direction de Legolas "je dois dire que vous m'impressionnez".

"A-t-elle parlé du pari?"demanda Legolas.

"Oui, et j'ai fait un autre pari avec elle. Si je sors vainqueur, alors elle doit nous accompagner en Ithilien." L'air pensif, il regarda ses amis. "Vous devez me laisser gagner demain."

"Abandonner le tournoi?"murmura Belegil. «Je sais bien qu'il s'agit de votre soeur, mais vous pensez vraiment que tout le monde va vous laisser gagner ?"

"Haldir, certainement pas," conseilla Sulindal. "J'ai entendu qu'il était au terrain de tir à l'arc, presque toute la matinée, à s'entraîner."

"Eledhel, vous êtes plus que capable de gagner ce tournoi. Détendez-vous, mon ami." Legolas beurra un morceau de pain pendant qu'il parlait. «Un avantage en plus ne sera pas nécessaire, si vous voulez vraiment gagner."

"Facile à dire pour vous, Legolas! Tous les elfes vous donnent vainqueur. Quel pari faites-vous avec ma sœur, à propos ? Elle ne me l'a pas dit."

Legolas haussa les sourcils." Alors ce n'est pas à moi de le révéler. "Belegil mit un coup de coude dans les côtes de Sulindal, et les frères échangèrent des regards entendus." D'ailleurs, quand je gagnerai le tournoi demain, l'affaire deviendra de notoriété publique. En attendant, "Legolas se leva de table," je vous suggère de rejoindre Haldir au terrain de tir à l'arc.

En quittant la table, Legolas sourit. Pourrait-il vraiment abandonner le jeu pour Eledhel? Il détestait perdre. Bien sûr, il ne voulait pas être la raison de la séparation d'une famille ... mais peut-être que ce serait mieux si Miredhel restait en Lothlorien. Elle avait admis ouvertement qu'elle ne désirait pas vivre en Ithilien. Elle n'avait aucune compétence la rendant indispensable au voyage. Legolas devait décider d'une perte. Il n'envisagerait de manquer un tir seulement si lui et Eledhel étaient au coude à coude pour la première place. Il laisserait le tournoi de demain décider.

* * *

_Demain, c'est la fête des mamies! Bonne fête Galadriel ! *sort*_

_Merci à tous les reviewers, followers et favorers ;)_


	8. The Games Begin

**Disclaimer général : ****Rien ne m'appartient,**** pas même l'histoire! [ qui appartient à "**_Raider-K"!_]**! J'ai reçu textuellement l'autorisation de traduire cette fiction avec quelques conditions.**

**Personnages:**

_Legolas Greenleaf:_ le prince de Eryn Lasgalen. Il prépare l'implantation du nouveau royaume elfique en Ithilien.

_Haldir:_ Capitaine de la Garde de la Lothlorien.

_Eledhel:_ ami à Legolas, fils de Bragoglin.

_Miredhel:_ sœur Eledhel, fille de Bragoglin.

_Belegil et Sulindal:_ deux frères jumeaux, guerriers et amis d'Eledhel.

_Galadriel et Celeborn:_ les dirigeants, âgés et sages, de la Lothlorien.

_Tinarien:_ jeune elfe et dame d'honneur de Galadriel.

_Gilgafier:_ conseiller de Celeborn, il aime les runes.

_Thranduil:_ roi du Bois-Vert (Eryn Lasgalen) et père de Legolas.

**Lieux :**

_Caras Galadhon:_ ville Elfique dans la Lothlorien.

_Lothlorien:_ le Bois D'Or, royaume de Galadriel et Celeborn.

_Eryn Lasgalen:_ également nommée la Forêt Noire, le foyer de Legolas.

_Ithilien_: Forêt entre le Gondor et le Mordor. Legolas prévoit d'y installer une nouvelle colonie elfique..

* * *

**O**

**OO**

"**Building Ithilien"**

**OO**

_**O**_

_Bonsoir!_

_Grâce à Mimi 70, ma correctrice, voici une publication rapide ! ^^_

_Padawan je suis, Yoda elle est. _

_La seule à comprendre elle sera! _

_Ahah! _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : The Games Begin**

Les préparatifs pour le tournoi de tir à l'arc suivirent le lent mouvement du coucher du soleil au-delà des collines. Des sièges furent installés et des cibles accrochées. Partout dans Caras Galadhon, des elfes se glissaient hors de leurs foyer pour voir les étoiles et la lumière tamisée de la lune dans les premières lueurs du matin. Une première voix, puis deux, puis un nombre incalculable de voix s'appelaient les unes les autres dans un chant évoluant sans cesse, à la fois joyeux et aussi vieux que Cuiviénen. Puis ils chantèrent à propos des courants de la rivière et des forêts profondes. Une myriade de voix fortes et claires, douces et tristes, bénissaient l'aube et le concours.

Legolas, seul dans sa chambre, éleva la voix alors qu'il vérifiait son arc et ses flèches rassemblées dans son carquois. Il s'était déjà habillé avant l'aube, choisissant de représenter sa maison royale en étant vêtu de vert et de brun. Il avait également décidé de retresser ses cheveux selon la tradition des Vertefeuille. Legolas n'avait jamais trop porté d'attention au faste de ses vêtements, mais son intuition lui disait que son père aurait apprécié ce geste. Thranduil se serait mis en colère en découvrant que son fils avait omis la couronne princière ces derniers couronne n'était ni inconfortable, voyante, lourde, ou quoique ce soit; il s'agissait simplement d'un couronne d'argent sculptée de feuilles. Legolas regarda l'objet parmi ses affaires. Soupirant, il la ramassa et la mit. Il pencha la tête. La couronne glissa sur son oreille. "Ce ne sera pas possible de la mettre", pensa-t-il, pas pour un tournoi du moins.

Legolas plaça soigneusement la couronne dans son sac, ramassa ses armes et se dirigea en direction des écuries, sur son chemin vers le terrain de tir à l'arc. Dans les écuries, Legolas accueillit joyeusement son cheval, Arod, qui hennit et frappa le sol de ses sabots en retour.

"Du calme, mon ami. Je ne viens pas les mains vides", répondit Legolas. Il sortit une pomme et l'offrit à Arod. Alors que le cheval mâchait avec avidité, Legolas passa ses doigts dans sa crinière. Il avait possédé et aimé beaucoup de chevaux durant ces dernières années, mais Arod faisait parti des meilleurs. Ils étaient devenus rapidement amis sur les champs de Rohan, témoins de nombreuses batailles et voyageant sur de nombreuses routes. Arod avait toujours été fidèle.

"Tu ne me décevras pas aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Legolas. "Tu dois être agile si nous voulons remporter la course dans le concours de tir à l'arc." Comme tous les elfes avec les bêtes, Legolas pouvait sentir que Arod le comprenait.

Alors que Legolas conduisait Arod hors de l'écurie, Miredhel entra pour harnacher son cheval pour la course du tournoi.

"Mon seigneur", s'écria-t-elle : "je m'attendais à ce que vous soyez sur le terrain depuis près d'une heure!"

"Le matin était bien trop beau pour se précipiter, Dame Miredhel", répondit Legolas tandis qu'il l'examinait. Une culotte d'équitation vert foncé épousait ses jambes galbées, et elle portait une tunique légère verte argentée. Elle avait attaché ses boucles d'or en arrière, faisant paraître son visage plus encore en forme de cœur.

"Vous n'avez pas encore gagné notre pari, Prince Legolas", dit-elle pudiquement, en observant la manière sournoise avec laquelle il la regardait.

"Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas parlé à Eledhel ou Belegil de mon statut dans le pari, que vous devriez m'embrasser si je venais à gagner?"

"Pourquoi le devrais-je?" s'indigna Miredhel. «Cela ne regarde que nous. D'ailleurs, je compte bien gagner le pari." Elle monta à cheval d'un seul mouvement. Elle regarda Legolas, "Je suppose que vous les avez informés des conditions du pari?"

"Et si c'est le cas?"

"Peu m'importe," dit-elle et elle secoua la tête.

"Vous rougissez, ma dame."nota Legolas.

"Seulement quand j'imagine l'embarras dans lequel vous vous retrouverez en perdant devant vos amis ... quand je gagnerai."

"Et si Eledhel gagne?"

"Ensuite, je quitterais le Bois D'Or et n'aurais la misère que pour seule compagne " Elle commençait à sortir de l'écurie, mais Legolas se plaça devant elle.

"S'il vous plaît, écartez-vous." Miredhel tenta de le dépasser, mais Legolas prit sa main et la tint fermement.

"J'attends avec impatience les résultats, ma dame", confia Legolas et il porta sa main à ses lèvres.

Elle tira sa main. Ses yeux se plissèrent. "Vous n'avez pas encore gagné."

"Non, mais mon père m'a appris à croire en moi", rétorqua Legolas.

"Vous êtes arrogant"

"N'oubliez pas à qui vous parlez, ma Dame" l'avertit Legolas.

"Vous embrasser sera bien la dernière chose que je ferai, _Prince_ Legolas." Elle cligna des yeux, se redresse et leva le menton. "Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser? J'ai un tournoi à gagner"

"Comme vous le souhaitez", dit Legolas et il s'écarta de son chemin. Elle passa devant lui, sans se retourner.

"Moi, arrogant?" confia Legolas à Arod en fulminant "Elle en est l'image-même", il réfléchit un instant. "Et pourquoi ai-je fait un pari si stupide ? De toute évidence, elle me trouve repoussant en tout point ... Bien sûr, personne ne l'obligeait à accepter les conditions ... Eh bien, nous verrons ..." La voix de Legolas s'éteignit. "Allons, Arod. nous avons un tournoi à gagner." Avec un regard déterminé, il monta rapidement et n'était même pas à la porte quand il fut arrêté par Eledhel.

"Quelle heureuse rencontre, Legolas et Arod" les interpella-t-il. "Vous _êtes_ pressé de gagner; Attendez un moment, et je vais joyeusement me joindre à vous." Il esquiva Arod et sortit son cheval Firmith de son box. Legolas se sentit nerveux à l'idée d'être accompagné, mais il ne voulait pas rejeter la proposition d'Eledhel, qui avait été un si bon ami et d'un grand soutien. Il s'agita inconfortablement sur le dos de Arod.

"Legolas, vous ne semblez pas aller bien du tout", observa calmement Eledhel "Nerveux?"

"Pas du tout", se défendit-il et il tenta d'oublier les paroles de Miredhel.

Eledhel monta Firmith et se plaça aux côtés d'Arod. "Je ne suis pas si facile à berner. Qu'avez-vous?"

"J'ai vu votre sœur peu de temps avant que vous ne soyez entré dans l'écurie", avoua-t-il à contrecœur.

"Vous en avez dit assez." Eledhel secoua la tête: "Je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi tourmentée que ce matin. Elle qui est habituellement si lui ai presque proposé d'annuler notre pari, mais elle ne l' aurait jamais accepté."

"Pour moi, elle semblait loin d'être nerveuse», attesta Legolas. Il se remémora sa conversation avec Miredhel sous une nouvelle perspective. Était-elle nerveuse?

Eledhel hocha la tête. "Seulement parce que vous ne la connaissez pas aussi bien que moi. Elle est aussi immuable que l'étoile du Nord, aussi brillante, et tout aussi lointaine lorsqu'on tente de l'atteindre. Après une vie à l'étudier, j'ai appris à l'aimer, mais pas à la comprendre. "

"Pourtant, je ne l'ai connue que depuis quelques jours et je voudrais essayer de faire de même" admit Legolas .

"Vous ne pourriez pas plus accélérer le lever du soleil ..." fit Eledhel, sa voix s'atténuant.

Les deux elfes chevauchèrent tout deux en silence vers le terrain de tir à l'arc. Alors qu'ils atteignaient la lisière délimitée par les arbres, Eledhel parla le premier.

"Bon courage et visez bien, mon ami."

"Concernant le pari … ," commença Legolas, mais Eledhel l'interrompit.

"Ne m'en parlez pas, Legolas. Laissez-nous tout deux prouver notre courage aujourd'hui, sans tenir compte des paris."

Les deux amis mirent pied à terre et se serrèrent la main. Ils amenèrent leurs chevaux au terrain de tir à l'arc pour le concours qui était sur le point de commencer.

Guerriers, hommes et femmes de Caras Galadhon, étaient alignés le long du terrain. Ils revêtaient les couleurs de leurs différentes maisons et portaient des armes élégantes et menaçantes. Legolas s'installa parmi eux aux côtés de Farothin, et Eledhel s'avança pour s'adresser aux spectateurs. Les elfes avaient rapidement construit un ensemble d'estrades surélevées le long du terrain. Au milieu de tous, étaient assis la Dame Galadriel et le Seigneur Celeborn. Sur un hochement de tête de la Dame, Eledhel prit la parole.

«Mes seigneurs et dames, les guerriers devant vous concourront lors d'une série de défis. Le premier évaluera leur adresse au tir à l'arc. Les points seront attribués sur les compétences et la précision sur les cibles. Le deuxième défi sera la vitesse, la précision, et la prise de décisions face à des cibles mobiles. Et pour finir, les cinq principaux concurrents des tours précédents vont s'affronter dans un parcours du combattant ».

Les tribunes étaient pleines d'elfes, jeunes et éternels. Ils applaudirent et acclamèrent leurs favoris. Beaucoup riaient et échangeaient leurs opinions, devinant qui serait le champion.

"Ce sera Haldir. Il est le capitaine de la garde depuis un nombre infini d'années!" assura une elfe.

"Haldir peut avoir le meilleur tir, mais, à cheval, il n'est pas aussi rapide que Sulindal," répliqua Gilgafier, le conseiller de Celeborn.

"Non, non. Eledhel va certainement gagner, car il a organisé le concours!" fit Gilfier, le fils de Gilgafier.

"Oui, mais peut-il écarter le Prince de la Forët Noire.?» Demanda un autre elfe.

Même Galadriel débattait avec sa dame d'honneur, Tinarien, à propos des résultats. "Même le plus sage ne peut augurer tous les tenants et aboutissants, mais Dame Miredhel peut surprendre beaucoup de jeunes elfes avec son talent,» dit-elle en connaissance de cause.

Celeborn se leva de son siège et dit: "Que le tournoi commence."

* * *

_Merci beaucoup pour vos généreuses reviews! :) C'est vraiment plaisant de les lire ; notre travail, à Mimi70 et moi, est en quelque sorte récompensé de cette manière. Merci encore _


	9. The Field Narrows

**Disclaimer général : ****Rien ne m'appartient,**** pas même l'histoire! [ qui appartient à "**_Raider-K"!_]**! J'ai reçu textuellement l'autorisation de traduire cette fiction avec quelques conditions**

**O**

**OO**

"**Building Ithilien"**

**OO**

_**O**_

_Bonjour, _

_Thanks! Merci pour les reviews! Allez, je tiens le rythme! ^^ _

_Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir combien l'histoire vous attire! _

_"Et c'est pas fini!"_

_Toujours plein de remerciements pour Mimi70 qui trouve du temps parmi ses révisions pour me relire! Elle aussi s'est lancée dans une traduction! N'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur sa traduction! _

_Bisous!_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 ****: The Field Narrows**

Partout, sur le terrain, étaient placées une multitude de cibles, chacune avec des cercles concentriques bleus, verts, jaunes, et rouge pour le centre de la cible.

"Prêts?" signala un elfe qui devait être l'arbitre du concours. Les guerriers s'alignèrent, arcs à la main, cordes tendues.

"Visez..." Legolas immobilisa son arc, ses yeux se concentrant sur la cible au loin.

«Tirez!" Une flopée de flèches parsema le terrain. Il n'y avait pas eu autant de flèches lancées depuis le siège de Dol Guldur.

Les spectateurs se penchèrent en avant dans les tribunes, s'efforçant de voir quels elfes avaient frappé le cœur de la cible.

"Pour le premier tour," fit l'annonceur, et la foule fit silence, "Tirs parfaits pour le capitaine Haldir, Dame Helifeth, Celefier, le premier maréchal Eledhel, Belegil, Sulindal, Farothin, ..." l'annonceur marqua une pause, "le Prince Legolas, Dame Limaer , et Dame Miredhel. "

Farothin donna un coup de coude à Legolas. «Vous avez été annoncé avec les dames, Legolas. Ça doit signifier quelque chose."

Le prince lui retourna le geste et répondit : «Oui, qu'ils nous ont annoncé dans l'ordre de notre alignement."

Farothin baissa le regard vers la ligne. "Bien sûr ... vous pouvez penser cela si vous vous sentez mieux", rétorqua-t-il.

Legolas aperçut Miredhel à côté de Dame Limaer. Elle avait souri à l'annonce des résultats du premier tour, mais quand elle remarqua son regard, elle fronça rapidement les sourcils et commença à inspecter la tige de sa flèche à plumes bleues.

"Deuxième tour, visez!" Miredhel regarda Legolas. Les yeux du Prince brillaient de détermination et de férocité. Elle brossa une boucle lâche devant ses yeux et prépara sa flèche.

«Tirez!" Legolas regarda le vol de sa flèche jusqu'à ce qu'elle se plante dans le rouge sur la cible. Tir parfait, encore une fois. Il tourna la tête vers l'endroit où Eledhel et Haldir se trouvaient. Ils arboraient tous les deux un regard suffisant.

"Deuxième tour, tirs parfaits pour le capitaine Haldir, Dame Helifeth, Celefier, Eledhel, Belegil, Sulindal, Farothin, le Prince Legolas, et Dame Miredhel," énuméra l'annonceur.

Legolas se tourna vers Dame Limaer dont la flèche avait frappé l'anneau jaune, à peine à l'extérieur du centre de la cible. "Ma dame,» s'adressa-t-il à elle, "votre flèche semble avoir sa propre volonté ."

Dame Limaer rougit. Elle avait eu du mal à croire en sa bonne étoile lorsque le prince avait pris sa place à côté d'elle. Il avait dansé avec elle une fois pendant la première nuit de son arrivée. Si charmant, beau, et princier, et maintenant il lui parlait. "Si ma flèche a loupé sa cible», elle battit des longs cils recourbés sur ses yeux bleu profond, "c'était seulement parce qu'elle voulait être plus proche de la vôtre."

Legolas lui sourit. Derrière Dame Limaer, il pouvait voir Miredhel rouler des yeux de dégoût. "Espérons que vous ne la manquerez pas cette fois-ci, ma dame. Je n'aimerais pas que vous soyez éliminée," confia-t-il, assez fort pour que Miredhel l'entende.

"Dernier tour, les participants. Prêts?" Les cibles avaient été placées jusqu'au fond de la zone.

Les arcs se courbèrent sous la traction des flèches sur les cordes. Chaque bras était prêt à tirer. Des flèches mortellement pointues brillaient au soleil. Le moment semblait fait pour le silence. Même le Seigneur Celeborn retenait désormais son souffle.

«Tirez!" Les flèches formèrent un arc dans le ciel dans un éclair de myriades de plumes colorées, comme une rare volée d'oiseaux effectuant une course dans le vent.

"Pouvez-vous voir votre cible, Farothin?"

"Non, Legolas. Les juges m'empêchent de voir."

«Moi de même." Ses yeux s'assombrirent. "Je peux voir celles d'Eledhel et d'Haldir. Tout deux ont atteint le centre de la cible."

"Espérons que ce soit pareil pour nous."

Les juges revinrent vers les tribunes de spectateurs. "Pour la première étape du tournoi, les concurrents avec trois tirs parfaits pour les trois tours sont: le Capitaine Haldir, Dame Helifeth, Celefier, Eledhel, Belegil, Farothin, le Prince Legolas, et Dame Miredhel!"

Les spectateurs se levèrent pour applaudir. Beaucoup de jeunes elfes agitaient les couleurs de leurs maisons pour soutenir leurs champions. Sur le terrain, les guerriers se félicitaient mutuellement avec véhémence de leur succès. Dame Limaer, cependant, faisait visiblement la moue. Elle avait loupé deux fois et était désormais éliminée. Legolas cessa de s'esclaffer et de plaisanter avec Eledhel quand il vit sa déception.

"Je vous souhaite bonne chance, Prince Legolas. Puisque je suis éliminée, puis-je me permettre de vous demander de porter mes couleurs pour le reste du tournoi?." demanda la dame, l'air sérieuse.

Legolas cligna des yeux. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait porté des couleurs dans d'autres concours, mais seulement pour l'amour de la dame en question. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir Miredhel observer la scène. "Bien sûr, ma dame. Ce serait un honneur,» dit-il aimablement.

Lady Limaer prit un ruban couleur rubis dans ses cheveux. "Puis-je?" demanda-t-elle. Legolas acquiesça. Elle l'attacha, sans trop serrer, en un nœud autour de son bras gauche. Legolas regretta aussitôt sa décision. "Mon Dieu," dit-elle, sentant son bras, «comment vous êtes fort, mon seigneur."

«Merci, ma dame." Legolas pouvait voir Eledhel et Belegil rire et en pointant leurs doigts dans sa direction. "Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois me préparer pour la prochaine étape du tournoi." Il prit rapidement congé d'elle et rejoignit ses amis. "Qu'est-ce qui est si amusant?"

"Beau ruban, mon seigneur,» sourit Eledhel.

"De la même couleur que votre visage lorsqu'elle l'a attaché!" s'esclaffa Belegil.

"Ne soyez pas envieux," dit Legolas. "Peut-être que d'ici la fin de la prochaine étape, je recueillerai assez de couleurs pour nous tous." Eledhel et Belegil cessèrent de rire.

"Eh bien ..." commenca Eledhel.

"Avez-vous remarqué? Sulindal a raté de peu le centre de la dernière cible." Belegil changea de sujet.

"Il était tellement en colère que j'ai pensé qu'il allait casser son arc en deux", déclara Eledhel. "La partie suivante du tournoi sera plus difficile," poursuivit-il, "car nous avons créé des cibles mobiles avec des cordes pour tirer à travers le terrain. Chacune d'entre elles se déplacera à des vitesses différentes. Les cibles les plus proches valent moins de points. "

«Je vois. Et les cibles les plus éloignées ont le plus de valeur," devina Farothin.

Legolas écoutait attentivement. Ce défi exigeait habileté et stratégie. Il regardait le terrain alors que les elfes élevaient les cibles à différentes hauteurs. Il serait difficile de décider quel cible viser et toucher. Il pensa qu'il ne pourrait pas toutes les atteindre. Seuls les cinq archers avec le meilleur score pourraient participer à la finale du concours. Un regard vague de satisfaction se dessina sur son visage. Il serait l'un d'eux.

"Ton ami semble très content de lui, mon frère." L'attention de Legolas sur le terrain fut détournée par la voix de Miredhel.

"Oui, ma sœur, peut-être qu'il pense gagner votre pari." contra Eledhel.

Elle rougit à sa suggestion. «Êtes-vous surpris que je vous ai rejoint au second tour?" Elle ne voulait pas discuter de son pari avec le prince.

"Pas moi, ma dame. Car je savais que votre but était aussi juste que votre cœur», déclara Belegil.

«Seigneur Belegil, vous ne changerez jamais! Le séducteur le plus émérite du Bois d'Or!" dit-elle en riant alors qu'il portait sa main à ses lèvres.

"Peut-être que si vous me changiez?" questionna-t-il. Sa voix était basse et grave, mais ses yeux brillaient.

"Très bien, cela suffit!"les interrompit Eledhel. "Belegil, vous allez devoir travailler vos charmes sur une autre dame que ma chère sœur. Vous savez qu'elle y est désormais immunisée, de toute façon."

"Peut-être que vous devriez essayer sur Dame Limaer," suggéra Miredhel. "Elle semble prête à offrir ses sentiments aveuglément à n'importe quel elfe."

«J'ai compris où vous vouliez en venir, ma dame." fit Legolas. Il allait continuer, mais les juges demandèrent que les archers s'alignent pour le prochain défi.

Haldir était le premier à se lancer. Un des juges agita un drapeau, et les cibles commencèrent à bouger. Haldir tira rapidement et toucha quatre des cibles les plus proches. Les cibles à l'arrièrepassèrent devant lui. Haldir marqua une pause. Le timing était essentiel. Il mit en joue son arc, tira une flèche, puis une autre et une autre. Il n'en loupa pas une. Son bras droit ne reposait pas l'arc, mais tirait et rechargeait, tirait et rechargeait dans un mouvement fluide comme le battement des ailes d'oiseaux en vol. La dernière ciblequitta le terrain. Haldir, visiblement détendu, se tourna vers les spectateurs et ses biens-aimés Seigneur et Dame.

"Le Capitaine Haldir,"annoncèrent les juges, "a touché neuf des quinze cibles vertes (situées à courte distance), sept des dix des cibles bleues (à distance moyenne), et cinq des cinq rouges (les plus rapides et les plus éloignées). Il marque 48 points sur 60 ". La foule applaudit son capitaine et protecteur de longue date. Il s'inclina devant le Seigneur Celeborn et la Dame Galadriel et se dirigea fièrement sur le côté.

Dame Helifeth fit ensuite face aux cibles. Legolas ne savait pas grand-chose à son sujet, seulement qu'elle avait acquis une certaine renommée au cours de la Dernière Alliance et était adroite. Elle était d'une beauté frappante, mais mariée et probablement de l'âge de son père. Sa stratégie était de se concentrer sur les cibles rouges valant le plus de points. Un torrent de flèches jaillit de son arc souple, et Legolas ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionné.

"Lady Helifeth marque 44 points." Des murmures d'admiration s'élevèrent de la ligne de guerriers.

"Êtes-vous surpris qu'une Dame puisse aussi bien faire, Prince Legolas?" demanda Miredhel.

Il avait oublié qu'elle se tenait derrière lui. Il se tourna pour lui faire face. «Non,» répondit-il sèchement, puis il lui tourna le dos. Ses doigts serrèrent son arc. Pourquoi était-elle si déterminée à trouver à redire à son propos? Il se retourna. "Dame Helifeth a gagné sa réputation sur le champ de bataille. Ses mains sont probablement plus tâchées que les miennes de sang d'orc. Je la respecte en tant que guerrier et égal." Il attendit qu'elle réplique. Ce ne fut pas le cas.

Legolas avait énuméré tout ce qu'il y avait à dire, pensa Miredhel. Même les choses qu'il n'avait pas dites avaient été clairement énoncées -Dame Helifeth avait combattu courageusement sur les champs de bataille. Miredhel n'avait même jamais vu un orc. Elle se sentit stupide face au regard glacial du prince et plus encore quand il lui tourna le dos.

Celefier avait terminé son tour et marqua 40 points. Jusqu'ici Haldir menait le groupe, mais Eledhel était le prochain à passer. Ses plus jeunes élèves élevèrent une banderole sur laquelle ils avaient mis ses couleurs. Il leur sourit et les salua avant de prendre sa position. Sa division de gardes forestiers l'acclama, qui criait «Eledhel, Eledhel, fais-leur vivre l'enfer!»

Legolas sourit à la réponse de la foule envers son ami. Eledhel était très aimé par les gens qui le connaissait. La fidélité de ses gardes prouvait qu'en tant que leader, Eledhel avait gagné leur confiance et leur admiration. Oui, il était aimé. Le drapeau de signal tomba et les cibles commencèrent à se mouvoir. Eledhel mit sa flèche en joue avec la grâce d'un lion. Sans hésiter, il tira sur les cible de l'arrière vers l'avant alors qu'elles filaient à travers le terrain. Jusqu'à présent, chaque flèche tirée s'était logée dans une cible.

"Il n'en manque pas une seule", observa Miredhel.

"La seule façon de battre son score est d'être plus rapide et de toucher plus de cibles», accorda Legolas.

"Le score de Eledhel, le Premier Maréchal de la Garde forestière, est de 52 points. Il prend la tête! "annoncèrent les juges. Les jeunes archers d'Eledhel sautèrent et agitèrent leur bannière devant la foule.

"Vous êtes difficile à suivre, Eledhel", commenta Belegil alors qu'il s'élançait vers le terrain. Belegil tirait rapidement, mais avec moins de finesse qu'Eledhel. Son habileté à l'arc résidait dans la force de ses bras à bander l'arc. Belegil marqua 46 points, et Farothin suivit, faisant une impressionnante démonstration pour son premier tournoi avec 42 points.

«C'est bien, Farothin! Vous apportez honneur à la famille," Haldir tapa son neveu sur le dos. "Je l'ai bien entraîné, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-il à Legolas, mais le prince ne l'avait pas entendu. Il avait pris sa position sur le terrain.

Legolas secoua ses bras et dénoua son cou alors qu'il marchait sur le terrain pour assouplir ses muscles. Il ne fallait pas être trop tendu. Alors que l'annonceur appela son nom, il se retourna pour saluer la foule. Il pouvait voir Dame Limaer le saluer depuis les tribunes tout en appelant son nom.

"C'est le Prince Legolas de Mirkwood," dit-elle à ses amis. "Il porte mon ruban! Prince Legolas! Prince Legolas!"

Il gémit intérieurement et la salua brièvement avant de se tourner pour faire face au terrain de tir. Les juges levèrent le drapeau. Legolas tendit son arc et encocha sa première flèche. Le drapeau tomba au sol, et les cibles commencèrent à bouger à travers le terrain. Son plan était de prendre en joue chaque cible passant devant lui. Jusqu'ici, il avait frappé deux vertes et trois bleues. S'il voulait battre Eledhel, il savait qu'il ne devait pas manquer les cibles rouges. La première cible rouge apparut sur le terrain. Legolas visa et tira. La flèche fila à côté de la cible. Il l'avait manquée!

Frustré, Legolas encocha une autre flèche et tira rapidement sur la même cible rouge. Cette fois, la flèche se logea dans le centre rouge. Legolas était à court de temps. Désormais, la quasi-totalité des cibles étaient sur le terrain. Son arc n'avait pas connu une telle action depuis le Gouffre de Helm. Sa main allait du carquois à la corde d'un mouvement fluide plus rapide que des yeux d'elfes ne pouvaient voir. La dernière cible rouge se précipita sur le terrain. Legolas devait faire en sorte que ce tir fasse un score parfait pour prendre la première place. Il fouilla dans son carquois, il ne restait plus qu'une seule flèche! Il la fit glisser sur la corde elfique et la fit voler, suivant le vol des yeux. La foule se tut sous l'attente. Un tir dans le mille!

"Le Prince Legolas de Eryn Lasgalen a marqué un score parfait, 60 points. Chaque cible a été touchée!" Les elfes se levèrent d'un bond des tribunes pour applaudir son habileté.

"Bravo, prince Legolas!" l'interpella Dame Limaer.

«Ne vous ai-je pas dit qu'il allait gagner?"déclara une elfe à une autre.

"Bien récupéré, mon ami! Je croyais que vous alliez raté, lorsque j'ai vu la première erreur."le félicita Eledhel.

«Je sais», admit Legolas. «Je le croyais aussi, mais j'ai persévéré."

«Bien joué, Prince Legolas," avoua en toute sincérité Dame Miredhel.

"Merci, ma dame, et j'espère que vous vous en tirerez bien," la rassura-t-il. Dame Miredhel prit place sur le terrain. Puisqu'elle était la dernière à rivaliser dans ce tour, elle savait qu'elle devait marquer plus de 44 points pour faire parti des cinq qualifiés pour la finale. Si elle pouvait toucher toutes les cibles rouges et bleues, elle comptabiliserait 45 points, juste assez pour se qualifier. Elle sortit sa première flèche et attendit le signal. Elle pouvait entendre son frère parler au prince.

"Pensez-vous qu'elle puisse se qualifier?" questionna Eledhel.

"Je l'espère ...» dit Legolas et leur conversation en resta là. Le drapeau tomba. Son tour commença.

Tout ce que Miredhel pouvait entendre, c'était le "twang" de la corde de son arc et le gémissement constant des flèches vers les cibles. Avec sa main gauche immobile, ses yeux parcouraient le terrain à la recherche d'une trace de bleu ou de rouge. Les cibles et le terrain vert semblaient se confondre. Elle sentit ses yeux larmoyer. Les nuages dans le ciel semblaient tourner devant elle.

"Votre sœur va s'évanouir!" déclara Legolas, et il commença à se diriger vers elle.

"Non, Legolas. Laissez-la. Elle est plus forte que vous ne pourriez le penser. Elle ne s'évanouira pas ," lui assura Eledhel.

Miredhel cligna des yeux. Toutes les cibles dansaient devant elle. Elle se concentra sur son arc argenté et les gravures elfiques dessus: la beauté mortelle, la grâce d'argent. Elle pouvait sentir le soleil sur sa joue. La beauté mortelle, la grâce d'argent. Les cibles semblaient ralentir devant ses yeux. Elle retira une flèche de son carquois et tira. Elle tira de nouveau, puis à nouveau, en répétant la phrase elfique dans sa tête. Ses flèches filaient vers les cibles. Elle ne ressentait rien d'autre que le rythme de son bras et la sensation de son arc à la main. La dernière cible quitta le terrain, mais pas avant de rencontrer sa dernière flèche.

"Et le dernier concurrent, Dame Miredhel obtient un score de... 48 points!" La mâchoire de la plupart des elfes s'affaissa sous le choc. Haldir ne put en croire ses oreilles. La sœur de Eledhel était à égalité avec lui ?

Eledhel était tout sourire, mais ses yeux trahissaient son incrédulité. "Miredhel, tu as été incroyable. Nous pensions que tu étais sur le point de t'évanouir, et puis tu as commencé à tirer si vite. Même Legolas ne pouvait pas suivre ton mouvement."

«Vraiment, ma dame. Un résultat des plus remarquables», ajouta Haldir.

"Il semble que nous allons avoir le plaisir de profiter de votre compagnie lors de la dernière épreuve." informa Legolas. «Notre pari est loin d'être terminé."

Dame Miredhel lui sourit. "Non, mon seigneur. Il semble avoir tout juste commencé."


	10. Our race begins

**Disclaimer général : ****Rien ne m'appartient,**** pas même l'histoire! [ qui appartient à "**_Raider-K"!_]**! J'ai reçu textuellement l'autorisation de traduire cette fiction avec quelques conditions**

**O**

**OO**

"**Building Ithilien"**

**OO**

_**O**_

_Flûte bazar, un nouveau chapitre! Déjà le dixième! Champagne!_

_Encore merci à Mimi70! Souhaitons-lui un grooos m*r*e pour les examens! N'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur sa traduction, elle est vraiment géniale!(Vraiment mon coup de coeur!)_

_Bon, sur ces mots, je pars me pendre à des mellyrn car j'ai encore confondu mallorn-mellyrn -'. Elrond va encore me gronder pour mes erreurs de sindarin et m'enfermer quelques siècles dans sa bibliothèque!_

_Bisous et joyeuses pâques, les elfes!_

_Elena_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Our Race Begins**

Le circuit formait un sentier circulaire, qui partait des portes sud de la cité et faisait le tour du Bois d'Or. Une grande assemblée d'elfes criait et chantait pour mener les cinq participants à cheval à travers les nombreux chemins sinueux jusqu'aux grandes et solides portes de la cité. Les cinq concurrents suivirent la foule, en passant à travers celle-ci, tout en discutant de la course.

"Qu'est-ce que cette course de chevaux a à voir avec le tir à l'arc, Eledhel?" grommela Haldir.

"Tout!" répondit Eledhel, plein d'enthousiasme. "Sur cette dernière partie, vous devez faire preuve de vitesse et d'agilité avec votre arc pour pouvoir gagner. Le long de la piste, des points de contrôle ont été mis en place. Vous devez vous arrêter à chaque point de contrôle et frapper les cibles avant de continuer. Si vous manquez une cible, vous devez retourner au point de contrôle précédent et recommencer. "

"Cela semble assez facile", commenta Belegil.

"Ai-je mentionné qu'il y avait quelques obstacles sollicitant votre réflexion sur le chemin entre chaque point de contrôle?" renchérit Eledhel.

Miredhel commençait à douter de sa place dans cette course. Des obstacles? Comment allait-elle rivaliser avec des guerriers tel que Belegil, ou même son propre frère ?

Legolas remarqua l'expression morose sur son visage et se demanda s'il devait lui parler ou non. Même si c'était un mot gentil, elle s'offenserait plus qu'autre chose. Il était plus prudent qu'il reste silencieux.

"Ma dame, y a-t-il un souci?" l'interrogea Legolas. Il ne se souciait aucunement de la prudence.

"Excusez-moi, mon seigneur?" commenta Miredhel après un silence. Lui parlait-elle?

"Je voulais juste savoir si quelque chose vous importunait, ma dame. Vous semblez plutôt renfermée pour une dame qui vient de gagner les cœurs de tant de gens."

"Oh," dit-elle et elle se redressa, "J'étais juste concentrée sur la tâche à accomplir, sur la course." Elle marqua une pause. "J'ai toujours l'intention de gagner notre pari."

Les oreilles de Belegil, Farothin et Eledhel se redressèrent immédiatement. Quels étaient les termes de son pari avec Legolas, se questionnèrent-ils. Ils chevauchèrent en silence, espérant entendre le prince et la dame.

"Avez-vous si peur du changement , Dame Miredhel ?" demanda Legolas, faisant référence au choix d'Eledhel de quitter la Lothlórien.

"Je ne crains rien," dit-elle et elle secoua la tête.

"Je n'en crois rien", déclara Legolas, "car je pense que vous avez peur que je gagne mon pari aujourd'hui." Les autres elfes se penchèrent en avant.

"Ha!" Elle rit avec mépris, puis s'adoucit: "Je ne crains pas le changement, mais je ne le souhaite pas non plus."

"Parfois, la vie prend un meilleur tournant," suggéra Legolas.

"Comme ...» l'encouragea-t-elle.

"Comme se faire de nouveaux amis," acheva Legolas. "Et gagner des courses ... et certains paris," ajouta-t-il après coup.

Dame Miredhel rougit. Le Prince Legolas, bien qu'il fut terriblement fier et prétentieux à ses yeux, n'était pas tout à fait désagréable à regarder. Elle avait accepté le pari sur un coup de tête, car il avait été si charmant dans le jardin à ce moment-là. Elle croisa son regard et lui assura: "Mon Seigneur, quel que soit le résultat, j'accepterai courtoisement les termes de notre pari."

"De même pour moi," accepta Legolas, un peu trop heureux. Miredhel semblait rétrécir face à son enthousiasme.

"Seulement ..." Miredhel marqua une pause et baissa la voix. Son frère et ses amis se penchèrent pour entendre ses mots. "Si vous gagnez," chuchota-t-elle, "je ne veux pas ... vous savez, devant tout le monde."

Eledhel et ses deux amis échangèrent des regards curieux. Pendant ce temps, Haldir, qui n'était pas au courant du pari, se trouva complètement confus.

"De quoi parlent-t-ils?" demanda-t-il à voix haute.

"Chut! Mon oncle, nous essayons de le comprendre!" répondit Farothin . Malgré l'espoir affectueux des amis de découvrir le pari secret de Miredhel avec le prince, cela ne serait d'aucune utilité.Le défilé de joyeux elfes était arrivé aux portes de la cité.

Les cinq archers s'alignèrent à l'entrée. Des portes, Legolas pouvait voir le chemin de la course dessiné par des drapeaux. Il chuchota à Arod d'être rapide. Le drapeau de signal tomba sur le sol de la forêt. La course avait commencé.

Les chevaux bondirent au départ de la porte. Legolas apprécia la sensation de la brise de la forêt sur sa joue et la façon dont la crinière de Arod fouettait ses mains. Les autres elfes se maintinrent à une même foulée, le tout à une distance de quelques centimètres. La première partie du circuit menait tout droit à travers les bois, les hauts mellyrn couvraient les flancs des chevaux.

Eledhel cria pour couvrir le bruit des sabots qui martelaient le sol, "Ça y est! Le premier point de contrôle est proche."

Sentant l'urgence de son maître, Arod passa devant le reste des chevaux. Legolas se pencha en avant, les yeux rivés sur la piste devant lui. Il pouvait voir une bûche tombée qui bloquait le chemin devant lui. Arod l'évita avec soin, et Legolas dût esquiver certaines branches en baissant la tête. Les autres elfes suivirent, talonnant le prince. Eledhel évita la bûche avec facilité, puis Haldir, Belegil et Farothin. Farothin oublia de se baisser et faillit tomber. Alors que Farothin luttait pour retrouver son équilibre, Dame Miredhel passa devant lui. Entendant la poursuite derrière lui, Legolas conserva son avance et atteignit le premier point de contrôle. Il démonta Arod et se hâta de descendre le sentier balisé vers les cibles.

Le calme de la forêt surprit Legolas. Des oiseaux s'envolèrent des arbres à son approche. A chaque longue foulée, il savait que Eledhel ne pouvait pas être loin derrière lui. Legolas sentait qu'il tirait mieux sous pression. En apercevant les cibles, il saisit son arc et une flèche alors qu'il courait. En moins d'un instant, il visa et tira sur la cible. Les trois autres cibles restantes rencontrèrent la pointe mortelle de sa flèche.

Eledhel le croisa alors qu'il se retournait. "Courez vite , Legolas, ou sinon je vais vous rattraper!" s'esclaffa-t-il. Legolas l'entendit à peine, car il était déjà parti. Il croisa les trois autres archers sur le chemin. N'échangeant aucun mot entre eux, ils se contentèrent de regards insistants. Miredhel, comme son frère, était rapide et désormais, suivait de près Belegil en direction des cibles. Elle ne ressentait aucune fatigue, seul le rythme léger de ses pas sur le terrain.

Legolas balaya du regard à la recherche du moindre obstacle. Il n'osait pas regarder en arrière, de peur qu'il ne soit pris au dépourvu, même pour une seconde. Son intuition lui fut bien utile. Brusquement, le circuit passa d'une piste plus large à un chemin étroit. Cheval et elfe tournèrent au marquage, se dirigeant vers une partie plus sombre du bois. Ce nouveau virage mena les concurrents le long d'un chemin sinueux où le sentier descendait, pour remonter brièvement, puis redescendre. Branches et troncs tombés jonchaient le chemin. Cette partie de la forêt avait oublié le soleil, tellement les arbres et les feuilles étaient rapprochés.

Legolas esquiva une branche tendue. Eledhel approchait. Le prince, cependant, ne voulait pas mettre en danger Arod en galopant trop vite et en prenant des risques inutiles. Le chemin se resserra,il s'avéra plus difficile pour Legolas d'y chevaucher, et le prince fit en sorte que son cheval bloque l'avancée d'Eledhel. Pendant ce temps, Haldir galopait non loin derrière les leaders, et Miredhel faisait tout de son possible pour rester aux côtés de Belegil. Elle était légère et son cheval petit et agile, pouvant facilement esquiver chaque obstacle. Cependant, Belegil et Farothin avaient fait l'erreur de choisir leurs chevaux de bataille pour la course. Bien que forts et vaillants au combat, ces chevaux n'avaient ni la rapidité, ni l'agilité de la belle jument de Miredhel.

Le prochain point de contrôle se révéla le long d'une haie épineuse de buissons de baies. Legolas et Eledhel démontèrent et piquèrent un sprint simultanément vers les cibles. Leurs pas étaient si légers que les yeux humains pouvaient les confondre avec ceux des cerfs sauvages qui bondissaient dans tout le bois. Legolas connaissait la réputation d'Eledhel pour la vitesse parmi les Galadhrim. "Il ne doit pas me battre à pied,"se promit Legolas. Un profond ravin apparut à travers les mellyrn. Legolas pouvait voir les marqueurs du sentier et les cibles de l'autre côté. Comment était-il censé se rendre de l'autre côté? Évidemment, la distance était trop importante pour sauter. Legolas s'arrêta pour réfléchir, et Eledhel le rattrapa. Ses yeux observèrent le côté du ravin. Une bobine de corde mince pendait du côté d'un arbre. Eledhel avait suivi la trajectoire de ses yeux et repéra également la corde.

Tout deux se précipitèrent en même temps sur celle-ci. Eledhel prit une extrémité, et Legolas attrapa l'autre bout.

"Lâchez-la, Legolas! Vous savez que je l'ai attrapé en premier!" s'écria Eledhel.

«Voyons, si nous nous battons sur cette corde encore longtemps, les autres vont nous rattraper," insista Legolas, les mains encore agrippées sur la corde.

"D'accord, alors lâchez-la", déclara Eledhel et il secoua la corde.

"J'étais ici en premier," Legolas tira en arrière.

Eledhel sentait la corde se serrer et il tira en arrière. Il hésita un instant, puis glissa sur le côté du ravin. Heureusement, il tenait toujours la corde.

"Regardez ce que vous avez fait," cria-t-il à Legolas.

Legolas se sentit ennuyé. Il pouvait déjà entendre les autres se rapprocher. Leur dispute concernant la corde lui avait complètement fait perdre son avance. "Tenez-la fermement, Eledhel, je vais vous tirer." En quelques secondes, Eledhel avait grimpé avec l'aide du prince, mais il était trop tard. Haldir était déjà arrivé, et il pouvait voir Belegil et Miredhel à travers les arbres.

"Ça alors!" sourit Haldir, "Que vous arrive-t-il?" Il courba fortement son arc et tira sur la première cible.

"Pourquoi n'y avons-nous pas pensé?" gémit Legolas. "Il fallait absolument que vous preniez cette corde Eledhel !" Il s'empara aussitôt de son arc, et toucha la première cible aisément.

Eledhel avait tiré dès qu'il avait vu Haldir toucher la première marque. Il toucha les trois cibles suivantes avec une efficacité étonnante. Il se retourna et courut vers la piste, laissant derrière lui Legolas. Haldir et les mouvements de Legolas semblaient synchronisées alors qu'ils visaient et tiraient. Haldir ayant une cible d'avance, il retourna également sur la piste devant le prince. Désormais, Legolas était à la troisième place. Il toucha la dernière cible sans faute, se retourna, et, furibond, courut à son cheval. Il passa devant Belegil et Miredhel.

Belegil lui cria : "Qu'est-il arrivé là-bas?"

"J'aurais dû le laisser au fond du ravin," murmura Legolas et continua de courir.

Belegil battit Miredhel au ravin. Il repéra la corde et lança un lasso sur branche d'arbre en hauteur. Il se balança avec facilité et se plaça pour viser la première cible. Il sentit une flèche effleurer son épaule.

"Miredhel, essayez-vous de me tuer?" vociféra-t-il.

Elle rechargea et tira à nouveau, atteignant la deuxième cible. Alors, Belegil réalisa son erreur. Elle tira deux fois de plus et disparut pour retourner à la piste. Belegil tira et retourna au bord du ravin. Farothin fit son apparition juste à temps pour voir Belegil utiliser la corde.

"Ici, Farothin, je vais te la laisser!" l'informa Belegil et il quitta rapidement les lieux, de sorte que son ami ne le voit pas rire. Pendant ce temps, Miredhel se rapprochait du prince. Elle pu bientôtvoir sa forme à travers les arbres et entendre le bruit des sabots d'Arod. Legolas soupçonna que quelqu'un le suivait de près. Pourtant, quand il regarda finalement en arrière, il ne put contenir sa surprise en voyant Miredhel.

«Êtes-vous surpris, prince?" l'interpella-t-elle, en remarquant son expression.

"Non, juste heureux de voir que vous admettez vos véritables sentiments et me poursuivez !" Il lui fit un sourire rempli de malice. Il exhorta à voix basse Arod à prendre de la vitesse. Il ne la laisserait pas passer.

Le chemin étroit s'ouvrit sur une piste large entre les arbres. Miredhel avait presque atteint le côté de Legolas quand Arod y fit irruption en plein galop. Le prince pouvait voir le point de contrôle final. Eledhel et Haldir venaient d'arriver, ils démontèrent, et se dirigèrent vers les dernières cibles. Alors que Legolas atteignait le point de contrôle, descendit d'Arod, et se rendit aux cibles, il pouvait entendre le doux murmure de la Nimrodel. Le chemin tournait en direction de la rivière.

Devant lui, il pouvait voir Eledhel et Haldir traverser la rivière sur un petit rondin. Haldir essaya de faire rouler le rondin dans l'espoir de faire tomber Eledhel dans l'eau. Eledhel ne voulait pas perdre l'équilibre pour la deuxième fois de la journée, et il se maintint habilement. Dès que le rondin ralentit, Eledhel bougea ses pieds afin de le tourner dans la direction opposée . Haldir, pris au dépourvu, tomba en éclaboussant tout autour. Eledhel s'arrêta à la moitié du rondin et se mit à rire. Haldir le fusilla du regard, sérieusement mécontent. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués contre son visage et l'eau coulait de son nez. Eledhel riait à en pleurer. Haldir atteignit le rondin et le fit bouger, déséquilibrant Eledhel et le faisant tomber dans la rivière . A présent, Legolas atteignait le rondin et s'élançait, regardant à peine ses deux amis détrempés. Par chance, il avait repris la tête.

Il trouva les dernières cibles et les visa alors que Dame Miredhel apparaissait à ses côtés. "Qu'est-il arrivé?" questionna-t-elle en visant et tirant.

"Haldir pensait qu'Eledhel était sale et avait désespérément besoin d'un bain," fit Legolas, en gloussant. Elle rit avec lui, et il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique, tenant fermement son arc, souriante, ses cheveux attirant la lumière du soleil. Pour une fois, elle était à l'aise avec lui, laissant sa prétention de côté.

Legolas puis Miredhel touchèrent la dernière cible et coururent vers la rivière. La vitesse de la jeune femme le surprit, mais ses jambes étaient plus longues, lui permettant de la dépasser. Ils croisèrent son frère et Haldir, étant à peine capables de contenir leur amusement face aux deux elfes trempés. Cependant, avec la dernière ligne droite de la course devant eux, ils cessèrent tous deux de rire. Legolas signala à Arod de commencer à courir, et le prince le rattrapa et s'élança sur le cheval en un mouvement fluide.

Legolas et Arod accélérèrent le rythme à travers les grands arbres. Il pouvait entendre le murmure de la foule se rapprocher et il entrevit la cité à travers la forêt. Le chemin, devant lui, était ouvert, clair et net, et il osa, une fois de plus, jeter un regard en arrière en direction de ses adversaires. Eledhel gagnait du terrain sur Miredhel qui suivait de près Arod, de trop près. Haldir n'était pas loin derrière, et, apparaissant à la sortie du virage, venaient Farothin et Belegil, chargeant comme au siège de Dol Goldur.

Le prince prit le virage final. Les portes de la cité se dressaient devant lui. Encore maintenant, ses compagnons le talonnaient, le menaçant de lui faire perdre son avance; mais Arod ne connaissait pas encore la lassitude, et Legolas chargea. Si près de la fin, Miredhel espérait seulement que son cheval ait assez de forces pour dépasser le prince et gagner son pari. Alors elle et son frère resteraient dans le Bois d'Or, et Legolas ne les dérangerait plus.

"Encore un peu, Thorontal", supplia-t-elle sa monture, mais le destin eut un tout autre plan . Son cheval trébucha, épuisé et Eledhel fit une avancée fulgurante devant elle, soulevant un nuage de poussière et de feuilles. Alors que la poussière disparaissait, Miredhel grimaça en voyant le prince passer les portes en premier, suivi par son frère. Elle avait perdu la course, et plus important encore, ses paris avec Eledhel et Legolas.

Elle était troisième, et l'exaltation des elfes à son égard remplacèrent son chagrin par de la joie. Elle applaudit avec le reste des participants pour voir Haldir, suivi par Belegil et Farothin, franchir les portes. Les elfes escortèrent leurs archers vers le coeur de la ville, où la Dame Galadriel récompenserait le champion.

L'attention de Dame Miredhel fut attirée par Legolas au beau milieu de la fête animée. Son visage semblait étrange à ses yeux. Se pourrait-il que le prince soit gêné par l'attention qu'on lui portait? Leurs regards se croisèrent, et elle détourna les yeux. Il pouvait la voir devenir écarlate et porter ses doigts à sa bouche, seulement pour s'y attarder. Les oreilles de Legolas rougirent et il espéra que personne ne l'ait remarqué. Les deux elfes ressentirent un sentiment d'inconfort étranger, souhaitant et craignant tout deux la réalisation de leur pari.


	11. If a Body Kiss A Body

**Disclaimer général : ****Rien ne m'appartient,**** pas même l'histoire! [ qui appartient à "**_Raider-K"!_]**! J'ai reçu textuellement l'autorisation de traduire cette fiction avec quelques conditions**

**O**

**OO**

"**Building Ithilien"**

**OO**

_**O**_

_Bonjour!_

_Au dernier chapitre, j'ai traduit toutes vos merveilleuses reviews à Raider-K, l'auteur de cette fiction, qui est aux anges! Elle est vraiment très contente que cette traduction vous plaise et m'a dit que c'était du bon boulot (oui, Mimi, nous sommes des boss XD). En ce moment, vous devez tous avoir pas mal de boulot ; je le sens dans l'eau, je le sens dans l'air...Pardon...non je le vois par rapport aux nombres de lectures. De notre côté, nous sommes pas mal occupées aussi. Mimi a ses concours ("Que les Valar et la force soient avec toi!".) et j'ai pas mal de choses à régler de mon côté. Je vais avancer dans la traduction pendant que ma bêta remplira des pages entières. Une fois les exams passés, un peu miruvor et c'est reparti comme en l'an 40!_

_Ce chapitre est...vous verrez...je suis sûre que vous allez tomber des nues ^^_

_Merci encore pour vos gentilles reviews, elles m'encouragent vraiment!_

_Bisous, _

_Elena._

* * *

**Chapitre 10: If a Body Kiss A Body**

Une foule d'elfes mena les champions vers la grande salle ovale des Galadhrim. Là, les cinq archers s'inclinèrent devant le Seigneur et la Dame dans le hall vert et argent. Haldir et Eledhel se mirent à souhaiter qu'ils ne laisseraient pas de traces humides sur le sol.

« Nous louons, seigneurs et dames », déclara le Seigneur Celeborn pour les accueillir, « et félicitons avant tout la dextérité dont vous avez fait preuve aujourd'hui. Que les noms du prince Legolas, du premier maréchal Eledhel, de Dame Miredhel, du capitaine Haldir, de Belegil et de Farothin restent à jamais ancrés dans nos mémoires. ». De nombreux elfes avaient rejoint l'assemblée et applaudirent légèrement. La grande salle avait apaisé tout le monde, et la jubilation qui avait marqué le concours s'estompa pour laisser place à la révérence.

Dès que Dame Miredhel eut rejoint les autres, elle se sentit insignifiante au milieu de l'immensité de la salle et devant la grandeur du Seigneur et de la Dame. Elle regarda ses compagnons. Ils étaient de vrais guerriers. Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait jamais aussi bien tiré de toute sa vie, mais elle se sentait indigne d'être ici, avec eux. À de nombreuses reprises, elle avait vu Eledhel ou ses amis recevoir des éloges devant la cour. Ils avaient lutté contre les ennemis des Galadhrim et ils méritaient l'attention du Seigneur et de la Dame, mais pas elle, pas maintenant. Elle jeta un regard fugace au prince. Il avait l'air si majestueux. Elle l'avait trouvé fier, arrogant même. Maintenant, elle le voyait tel qu'il l'était, le fils du roi Thranduil, l'espoir de la race elfique parmi les Neuf Compagnons. S'il était fier, n'avait-il pas le droit de l'être? Elle détourna son regard et fit face à Dame Galadriel. La Dame semblait savoir ce qu'elle pensait, et Miredhel trouva du réconfort dans ses yeux exprimant la sympathie.

«Seigneurs et dames, nous sommes ici pour honorer notre champion du tournoi, le Prince Legolas d'Eryn Lasgalen. Il a su gagner vos cœurs grâce à sa précision et son agilité sur le terrain. Laissons-le à présent réclamer un prix différent, digne d'un tel archer. Prince Legolas, approchez. »

Legolas s'approcha des trônes. Il s'agenouilla, tout en disant: «C'est un honneur, ma dame. »

« Il me semble que vous ayez déjà un arc,» affirma-t-elle, ses yeux emplis de joie, « mais j'ai longtemps attendu un archer assez bon pour mériter ce carquois et ces flèches. Ils ne sont pas à utiliser à la légère », l'avertit-elle, « car ils ont été enchantés il y a longtemps de cela, pendant les jours de Gondolin, pour percer l'armure la plus forte et même venir à bout du plus terrible des adversaires. »

Legolas s'inclina et reçut son cadeau avec un effroi mêlé de fascination. Des gravures et des runes argentées ornaient le carquois et décoraient même la tige et les pointes des flèches. Alors qu'il la regardait pour la remercier, le prince entendit une voix lui parler dans son esprit : «Utilisez-les à bon escient! De nombreux périls sont encore à venir. » Le prince se sentit confus. La dame avait sûrement eu des prémonitions. Bientôt, il quitterait la Lothlórien et ses frontières. Le danger persistait dans ce monde, et il devrait rester sur ses gardes s'il voulait protéger ses nouveaux partisans. Il se tourna vers le reste de la salle et reçut saluts et acclamations.

« Nobles elfes de Galadhon, » interpella Celeborn, « joignez-vous à nous ce soir pour fêter la victoire de nos champions lors d'un festin digne de ces derniers jours. » Sur ce, la foule et les champions partirent. Eledhel et Haldir se hâtèrent d'aller revêtir des vêtements secs. Legolas chercha Dame Limaer afin qu'il puisse lui rendre son ruban et Miredhel se retrouva seule.

Elle observa le prince au loin et la façon dont Limaer rougit à son apparition, tout en secouant ses cheveux et en battant des cils. Le prince ne semblait pas émettre d'objections face à ses avances et alla même jusqu'à offrir son bras pour l'escorter hors de la salle. « Ils sont parfaits l'un pour l'autre-si égocentriques que si l'un est absent, l'autre ne le saura jamais », souffla-t-elle, même si elle était réellement un peu agacée par le fait que Limaer essayerait de se jeter dans les bras du Prince Legolas. « Il lui est bien supérieur », pensa-t-elle. Miredhel, tellement préoccupée par ses pensées, n'avait pas remarqué que Dame Galadriel l'avait rejointe.

« Miredhel, vous avez été remarquable aujourd'hui», dit-elle. Miredhel s'immobilisa, étonnée par l'attention soudaine que lui portait la Dame. Elle se sentait plus qu'inférieure en présence de Galadriel.

«Merci, ma dame. Je me suis moi-même surprise. »

« Mais vous ne m'avez moi pas surprise, car j'avais entendu parler de votre dextérité à l'arc et m'étais demandée pour quelles raisons vous ne rejoigniez pas vos amis dans la Garde Forestière. »

Miredhel soupira. « Cela n'a jamais été par paresse, mais plutôt par désir de plaire à mon frère. »

« Et maintenant, il semble que votre destin soit de le suivre en Ithilien? », demanda Galadriel.

Miredhel hocha la tête misérablement. Comment la Dame savait toutes ces choses?

«N'ayez crainte, fille de Bragoglin. Vous trouverez votre courage et beaucoup plus sur les routes vers Ithilien. » Les yeux de la Dame s'assombrirent. « Votre arc aura d'autres occasions de chanter. Puis-je le voir? » Miredhel remit doucement l'arc à Dame Galadriel. « Ce n'est pas un arc ordinaire, » poursuivit la Dame, « mais je pense que vous le saviez, Miredhel. »

« Pouvez-vous me dire quelques mots au sujet de son passé? », questionna Miredhel.

«Je me souviens avoir vu cette arme dans les mains d'une autre, il y a fort longtemps. » Elle ferma les yeux. « Son passé n'a pas autant d'importance que son avenir entre vos mains. »

«J'aimerais tout de même savoir », insista Miredhel.

« Cet arc fut confectionné à Gondolin, il y a fort longtemps. », précisa lentement Galadriel, et l'éclat dans ses yeux devint lointain. « Il fut fabriqué pour la fille du roi, Idril Celebrindal pour la protéger durant les derniers jours de son peuple. »

Miredhel regarda l'arc avec émerveillement, comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. « Comment est-il arrivé jusque chez moi? »

«Je ne connais pas toutes les réponses, jeune elleth, » dit-elle calmement. « Utilisez-le à bon escient pour protéger ceux que vous aimez. Ses flèches ne sont pas susceptibles de s'égarer. » Dame Galadriel remit l'arc à Miredhel puis elle se tourna vers son Seigneur Celeborn. Miredhel se sentit exaltée. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre pour annoncer la nouvelle à son frère. Il ne se moquerait plus jamais de la vieille histoire ! Elle se précipita vers son logis, souhaitant lui parler.

Pendant ce temps, Legolas tentait en vain de se détacher de Dame Limaer. Au début, il aimait ses attentions. Il était un homme après tout. A présent, elle l'avait suivi tout le long du chemin du retour, parlant dans un flot continu de ceci et de cela, et il souhaitait cruellement avoir la paix. Elle était assez belle et elle aurait pu devenir une conquête intéressante, si seulement elle s'arrêtait pour respirer un peu de temps en temps. Normalement, Legolas aurait trouvé d'autres moyens de la réduire au silence, mais le voyage à prévoir et l'Ithilien occupaient son esprit. Décidément, il se sentait perturbé par les paroles de Dame Galadriel.

« Lady Limaer, » l'interrompit-il, «merci pour votre gentillesse. Je dois m'en aller à présent ... pour me préparer pour ce soir. Je suppose que vous y serez ? » Elle hocha la tête avec enthousiasme et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Legolas la coupa dans son élan. «D'ici là, portez-vous bien," fit-il en s'inclinant avant de regagner rapidement sa chambre. Avant la Guerre de l'Anneau, il l'aurait probablement ramenée dans sa chambre sans arrière-pensée, mais tout avait changé. «Ou peut-être ai-je changé », pensa-t-il misérablement. Legolas espéra fugacement la présence de Gimli, ou encore de ses sœurs. Elles pouvaient toujours alléger ses soucis ou du moins le faire rire. Il les reverrait bientôt. Il se promit en silence d'oublier ses soucis assez longtemps pour profiter du dîner de ce soir. En outre, il devait encore réclamer son pari avec Dame Miredhel. Legolas sourit. Le dîner de ce soir s'avérerait plus intéressant. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il devait faire avec Miredhel, contrairement à Dame Limaer qui était un livre ouvert. Elle était de toute évidence intéressée. Miredhel, d'autre part, s'avérait être un plus grand défi. Elle intriguait le prince. La plupart du temps, évidemment, elle le méprisait, mais peut-être qu'il pourrait la persuader de penser différemment ... Legolas dut se rappeler qu'il s'agissait de la sœur d'Eledhel, et peu importe ce qu'il voulait faire, l'honneur devait dicter ses actions.

L'heure du banquet approcha, et le prince chemina vers la salle. Il pensait à sa première nuit dans la cité, lorsqu'il avait dû s'asseoir avec le Seigneur Gilgafier et parler des runes toute la nuit. Il avait alors quitté la table pour prendre un bol d'air frais et avait parlé avec Miredhel pour la première fois. Ensuite, ils avaient fini par se disputer. Sinon, lorsqu'il la retrouverait seule sur le balcon ce soir, il engagerait une conversation bien plus agréable. Il ne lui donnerait aucune raison de trouver à redire quoique ce soit, et alors il s'acquitterait d'obtenir la récompense de son pari. Legolas sourit malicieusement et pénétra dans la salle de banquet.

«Bonsoir, mon seigneur, » le salua Eledhel.

« Cette soirée vous retrouve en bien meilleure condition que cet après-midi, Eledhel, » fit Legolas et il lui serra la main.

« Vous savez que j'aurais pu gagner, si je n'étais pas tombé dans la Nimrodel, » affirma Eledhel.

«Peut-être», convint Legolas. « Quand nous atteindrons l'Ithilien, nous aurons une revanche dont le Gondor et la forêt entière entendront parler. »

« Eh bien, nous avons au moins gagné le pari contre ma soeur. Je me réjouis de cette victoire-là. Ma joie était à son comble en sachant qu'elle nous rejoindrait », déclara Eledhel.

« Où est-elle? » demanda innocemment Legolas.

« S'agitant à propos de ses cheveux ou de sa robe, je suis certain», affirma Eledhel et il regarda curieusement Legolas. « Vous savez, d'habitude, elle ne se soucie pas de ce genre de choses, mais ce soir ...» Il s'arrêta. « Pourquoi cela vous intéresse-t-il ? Et quel est ce pari secret que vous avez fait avec elle? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est elle qui ne voulait pas vous parler des termes de ce pari, » souligna Legolas.

« J'exige que vous m'en parliez, » appuya-t-il en fronçant des sourcils. « En tant que frère et tuteur, j'ai le droit de savoir. Quelles sont vos intentions? »

« Des plus honorables, » lui assura Legolas.

Les yeux de Eledhel s'obscurcirent alors qu'il prévenait le prince, « Sur notre amitié, soyez vigilant lorsque ma sœur est concernée. » Il prit une profonde inspiration, et ses yeux s'éclairèrent. « Au moins, n'ai-je pas trop entendu d'histoires affreuses sur vos poursuites amoureuses. Belegil, quant à lui … »

« Ne soyez pas jaloux, Eledhel, » plaisanta Belegil, espérant alléger l'atmosphère. « Peut-être que les jeunes elfes de Forêt Noire vous porteront plus d'attention. »

La plaisanterie aurait continué indéfiniment si deux raisons ne l'avaient pas stoppé: la première étant que le dîner était servi, et la dernière, l'apparition soudaine de Miredhel. La compagnie elfique se rassembla autour de la table, et Legolas était heureux de se trouver en présence de camarades plus sociables que le très terne Seigneur Gilgafier. Les événements du concours de tir à l'arc dominèrent la conversation au dîner, et toutes les personnes présentes élaborèrent de belles théories sur les raisons pour lesquelles il ou elle n'avait pas gagné la compétition. Legolas mangea silencieusement. Il pouvait difficilement se joindre à la discussion étant donné qu'il avait, après tout, remporté le tournoi. Au lieu de cela, il riva ses yeux sur Dame Miredhel qui était assise sur la table à côté de son frère. Il remarqua qu'elle évitait soigneusement de croiser son regard. Elle était une vision, belle et éphémère. «Si seulement elle ne détestait pas me voir, " pensa Legolas, amer.

Eledhel remarqua le silence consterné de son ami. «Pourquoi un tel silence, mon Prince? »

« Vraiment, Eledhel, » dit Legolas, levant les yeux de son assiette, « s'il vous plaît, laissez de côté le titre. »

« J'essaierai, mais je me sens intimidé par votre ornement, là, » le taquina Eledhel, tout en pointant du doigt la couronne d'argent que le prince portait à présent. Miredhel porta son attention vers le prince, attendant sa réaction.

Legolas n'apprécia pas du tout que Eledhel attire l'attention sur sa couronne. « C'est à la fois un honneur et un fardeau, un rappel constant de mon devoir et des gens que je dois servir, » dit-il prudemment et il enleva la couronne de sa tête, la faisant tourner dans ses mains. « Une si petite chose, et pourtant elle pèse si lourdement entre mes mains et dans mon esprit. » Il remit la couronne à Miredhel. Elle la prit à contrecœur.

« C'est si léger, Prince Legolas,» dit-elle et rapidement, elle la passa à Eledhel.

« En effet, mais pour tous ceux n'ayant pas à la porter», déclara Legolas. Eledhel plaça la couronne entre ses mains. Il avait marqué un point.

« Vous avez des amis qui pourront vous aider, Legolas, » promit Eledhel.

« Et vous de même ! » Les yeux de Legolas brillèrent, « Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, mon ami. » Il tourna son attention vers Miredhel. « Votre performance lors du tournoi, aujourd'hui, était remarquable, ma dame. »

« Pas assez impressionnante, mon seigneur. Je n'étais pas en mesure de vous battre. »

«J'entends plus de gens parler de vous, que du véritable vainqueur de la course, » hasarda Legolas.

« Cela vous importune-t-il ? » questionna-t-elle avec malice.

« Bien sûr que non!" Legolas se mit à rire. « J'ai sérieusement envisagé de fausser la course, juste pour éviter l'attention. »

Elle le regarda curieusement. Cette déclaration était bien peu conforme à l'idée qu'elle s'était faite de lui. « Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas laissé gagner alors? »

Il la regarda avec une lueur sournoise dans les yeux. « Vous savez bien pourquoi … »

Miredhel ne trouvait rien à répondre à cela, et à la place elle lutta désespérément pour ne pas rougir sous son regard, énervante créature. Elle souhaitait que ce calvaire prenne fin. Se levant de son siège, elle pria ses amis de l'excuser. S'il voulait réclamer son dû, alors qu'il vienne la retrouver. Elle quitta la salle de banquet et descendit en bas des escaliers au niveau de la forêt.

L'air du soir était frais, et les étoiles étaient basses et lumineuses au-dessus des arbres. l'Ithilien aurait-elle au moins la moitié de cette beauté ? Elle emprunta le chemin de la cité qui descendait à travers la forêt, submergée par les souvenirs, à la fois doux et amers, que chaque vision familière lui procurait. C'était sa maison, la terre pour laquelle son père avait versé son sang pour la protéger. Elle aurait fait la même chose si nécessaire. La joie de chaque moment était liée à ces bois. Comment pouvait-elle trouver le bonheur ailleurs? Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et elle se traîna vers son jardin favori. Seul cet endroit pouvait la réconforter.

Legolas avait pris congé peu de temps après le départ de Dame Miredhel. Il soupçonnait qu'elle préférât errer sur les chemins forestiers plutôt que de retourner chez elle. Son intuition elfique le trompait rarement, et il espérait qu'elle l'attendait dans le jardin. Le doux clair de lune illuminait les statues, et les murs de jardin recouverts de fleurs blanches dont la forme rappelait les étoiles semblaient tissés à partir des cieux.

Dame Miredhel entendit le prince approcher, et avant qu'il n'entre dans le jardin, elle se hâta d'essuyer toute trace de larmes dans ses yeux.

« Qu'avez-vous, Dame Miredhel? » demanda-t-il avec douceur, traversant le jardin pour être près d'elle. « Si c'est au sujet de notre pari, considérez-le annulé. »

« Non, mon prince, » répondit-elle en calmant sa voix, « Je vous ai promis d'accepter gracieusement les termes de notre pari. » Elle se leva et tendit la main vers lui.

Il serra sa main entre les siennes, sentant la demoiselle frémir à son contact. Cela n'allait pas. « Vous n'êtes pas bien, » remarqua-t-il, « et désirez évidemment que je m'en aille. Je vais vous laisser à présent. » Legolas lâcha avec regret sa main. Il était dans un jardin extrêmement romantique, et un soir comme celui-ci il ne pouvait même pas obtenir un baiser promis de cette jeune fille. Quel était son problème ? Aucun, décida-t-il. C'était juste Miredhel, cette jeune elfe si particulière. Malheureusement, alors qu'il l'examinait, il réalisa que c'était elle qu'il désirait. Il se détourna pour partir.

Miredhel se sentit idiote. Elle ne voulait pas que cet elfe pense qu'elle était incapable de mener à bien son propre pari stupide. Alors qu'il se tournait, elle attrapa sa main. L'attirant vers elle, elle enroula son autre bras autour de son cou, étrangement captivée par la douce chaleur de ses cheveux contre sa peau. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge, et avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en dissuader, elle ferma les yeux et l'embrassa. Surpris, il hésita puis entoura de ses bras sa taille et son dos. Tout le jardin parut ralentir jusqu'à l'arrêt complet, les étoiles, la brise du vent, les fleurs -comme si une chape de silence s'était soudainement déployée - et à ce moment, il n'y avait que Legolas et Miredhel. À contrecœur il se détacha d'elle, lui caressant tendrement le visage de la main.

Elle entrouvrit les yeux. Depuis combien de temps un elfe l'avait-il embrassée ainsi? Trop longtemps, pensa-t-elle. Une partie de son être espérait qu'il l'embrasse encore, et l'autre moitié, plus raisonnable, lui disait de partir maintenant et de préserver sa dignité. Elle fixa ses yeux, lumineux et bleus, seulement à quelques centimètres des siens, car il se tenait toujours près d'elle.

Legolas l'attira pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Au début, elle s'y soumit totalement, dégustant ses lèvres et frémissant dans ses bras, mais finit par résister et s'écarter de lui.

«Je dois y aller,» dit-elle, souhaitant que le jardin cessât de tourner.

« Miredhel, si je vous ai offensé ... » commença Legolas.

« Non, mais notre pari n'était, après tout, que pour un seul baiser, » lui rappela-t-elle.

« Tout ceci n'était donc que du fait de notre pari ? » Articula Legolas. Il aurait dû s'en douter.

« Vous avez gagné. J'ai perdu, » dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Sa voix, dépourvue de toute émotion ou de nostalgie, le fit se sentir stupide.

« Est-ce si horrible que j'ai gagné, et que nous nous soyons embrassés? Suis-je donc si repoussant à vos yeux? » Legolas essaya de ne pas hausser le ton.

« Non, mon seigneur, mais ne vous méprenez pas en pensant que je vous ai embrassé pour une toute autre raison que celle de remplir les termes de notre pari», déclara Miredhel, les yeux étincelants.

«Je vois,» dit Legolas, « mais vous ne pouvez pas nier que vous n'en avez pas en profiter. »

«Je... certainement ... » commença Miredhel, mais le prince l'attira à nouveau à lui. Ses lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes et pendant un instant, il put sentir le cœur de Miredhel battre la chamade contre le sien. Miredhel se dégagea et leva une main pour le gifler, mais Legolas saisit son poignet au vol. Les deux elfes se regardèrent l'un l'autre, le regard bleu acier défiant le vert sombre.

« Lâchez-moi, » siffla-elle. Legolas relâcha son poignet, et elle s'éloigna de lui.

«N'ayez crainte, madame,» dit-il. «C'est entièrement de ma faute, car je pensais à tort -non, j'espérais, que vous partagiez mes sentiments. Je vous assure que je ne réitérai pas mon erreur. » Il s'inclina et ensuite, quitta le jardin aussi vite qu'il y était entré.

Miredhel se sentait perdue, confuse. Il avait fait exactement ce qu'elle avait souhaité, qu'il parte. Alors pourquoi donc se sentait-elle si mal? « Je l'ai probablement mis en colère, » murmura-t-elle, puis elle éleva la voix, « mais quand bien même, il s'attend à ce que toutes les jeunes filles s'évanouissent à ses pieds, et ça, je ne le ferai jamais! » Elle le regarda partir sur le chemin, et elle vit ses épaules se tendre à ses mots. Elle savait qu'il l'avait entendue. Qu'il entende; peut-être avait-il attendu trop longtemps de recevoir une leçon concernant le cœur d'une femme.

La situation était vraiment abominable. Miredhel ne pouvait qu'espérer que son frère ou ses amis n'entendent jamais parler de toute cette affaire. Elle croyait fortement qu'elle pouvait compter sur le prince Legolas pour garder le silence. Ses actions à elle ternissaient autant la réputation du prince que la sienne. Bientôt, ils seraient sur le chemin de l'Ithilien, et toute cette histoire pourrait être oubliée. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle espérait.

* * *

**Alors, alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé?**

**N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont toutes traduites à Raider-K ;)**

**Encore merci!**


	12. Calm Before the Storm

**Disclaimer général : ****Rien ne m'appartient,**** pas même l'histoire! [ qui appartient à "**_Raider-K"!_]**! J'ai reçu textuellement l'autorisation de traduire cette fiction avec quelques conditions**

**O**

**OO**

"**Building Ithilien"**

**OO**

_O_

_Bonjour, _

_Je viens tout juste de remarquer un bug au niveau des numéros...Je vais le corriger promis! (mais je sais compter, hein!)_

_Voici un long chapitre avant le départ. Comme Mimi me l'a souligné, on se croirait en Bretagne!_

_J'ai vu qu'il y avait beaucoup de fics Thranduil/OC postées en ce moment mais les Legoromances sont tenaces! (non, c'est une blagounette, j'apprécie aussi les Thrandyromances ) _

_Bisous, _

_Elena_

* * *

**Chapitre 11: ****Calm Before the Storm**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le jour où la course et le tournoi s'étaient déroulés. Les Galadhrim s'affairaient avant leur départ. Le prince savourait chaque tâche, heureux d'effectuer n'importe quoi qui puisse détourner son esprit des événements survenus dans le jardin. Il était assis, affalé dans un fauteuil de bureau, près de la fenêtre de sa chambre, passant au crible les listes de fournitures, de matériel, d'armement, et les noms des elfes voyageant avec lui vers l'Ithilien.

Il avait du mal à effectuer son travail ; à la place, il rêvait de la route dégagée devant lui, aux nouveaux défis à venir, et à la réalité amère de délaisser sa famille derrière lui dans la Forêt Noire. Son père n'avait pas voulu qu'il s'en aille, mais pourtant Thranduil s'était reconnu en Legolas. Il se rappelait dans les moindres détails des discussions houleuses qu'il avait endurées avec le roi au sujet de l'Ithilien.

_"Tu es mon fils," fulmina Thranduil, "et c'est ta place, non, ton devoir, de rester et de servir la Forêt Noire."_

_Legolas savait être inflexible. "Mon frère a déjà repris la plupart de vos fonctions, Ada. Je ne suis d'aucune nécessité à la cour, comme mon absence l'a bien prouvé. La Forêt Noire est toujours là, n'est-ce pas?"_

_"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'adonnerais si volontiers à gouverner en Gondor alors que ce genres de choses t'ennuient ici», soutint son père._

_Legolas avait senti que son père commençait à se mettre en colère. Il baissa la voix. "Je ne veux pas rester dans l'ombre d'Oromer, Ada."_

_"Tu n'y es plus depuis la guerre, mon fils. Tu as acquis une grande renommée parmi les hommes et les Eldar," dit fièrement Thranduil._

_"Je ne souhaite pas me contenter de la deuxième place, père. Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas," se défendit fermement Legolas._

_"Est-ce donc le futur de mon Legolas bien-aimé? Vivre parmi les hommes?", songea tristement Thranduil, "et abandonner sa famille?"_

_Legolas supplia en silence, "S'il vous plaît ne me faites pas culpabiliser, Ada", puis il prit la parole," S'il vous plaît, comprenez-moi, père. Je souhaite partir, non pas parce que j'aime moins ma famille, mais parce que je désire construire une nouvelle vie ... "_

_Thranduil l'interrompit, "Ton ancienne vie était si horrible pour toi, mon fils?"_

_"Non ... mais j'ai grandi dans la complaisance dans ces bois, dans une situation aisée, laissant la Terre du Milieu poursuivre son cours ..." Legolas marqua une pause et se rappela le jour où il avait quitté Fondcombe avec la Communauté. "Lorsque le Seigneur Elrond m'a choisi pour accompagner la Communauté, je me suis senti nécessaire, on avait besoin de moi, et pas seulement pour mon titre. Je n'avais encore jamais vu le monde de cette façon, ... Je ne vais pas rester dans la Forêt Noire et être un objet de décoration pour les gens d'ici , à ne rien faire, à ne rien changer, à n'aider personne-Je veux faire tellement plus ". Legolas prit une profonde inspiration. Jamais il n'avait été si franc ou obstiné envers son père._

_"Tu as changé, mon fils. Tu te tiens devant moi, et je me vois dans tes yeux. Je me réjouis de ta force et de ta volonté, même si cette joie sera chèrement acquise." Thranduil se leva de son trône pour embrasser son fils. "Lorsque tu seras le seigneur de l'Ithilien, n'oublie pas de te souvenir que ton vieil Ada t'aime beaucoup."_

_Legolas se tenait là, abasourdi par les paroles et les actes de son père. Il rendrait son Ada fier une fois de plus._

Beaucoup de temps avait passé depuis ce jour fatidique. Legolas regarda pensivement par la fenêtre les feuilles d'or des mellyrn virevolter dans la brise. Dans quelques jours, il verrait son roi, son père, une fois de plus. Ils devaient se rencontrer aux abords de la Forêt Noire avant son départ avec les deux groupes se joignant à lui en Ithilien, ceux de la Forêt Noire et de la Lothlórien. Faire ses adieux ne s'avérerait pas facile, surtout avec ses jeunes sœurs, Celeril et Idrian. Il les avait chéries depuis le jour de leur naissance, en particulier Celeril.

Quand elle était une elfling, elle avait prit modèle sur son frère aîné pour tout bien faire. Elle se confiait à lui, et lui, à elle. Si Thranduil avait été trop strict, Oromer trop autoritaire, ou qu'elle s'était bagarré avec Idrian, elle savait que Legolas comprendrait. A son premier baiser, il était le premier auquel elle en avait parlé, et quand les nuits de Legolas étaient assombries par les cauchemars après son retour, elle seule savait et elle lui apportait du confort. Il lui manquerait beaucoup, mais peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi. Elle était encore très jeune. Son aventure avec la Communauté de l'Anneau l'avait forcé à se confronter à la réalité, et il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus participer à des farces stupides ou la rejoindre dans des escapades sauvages. Pourtant, faire ses adieux ne serait pas facile.

Legolas retraçait avec son doigt les ombres floues sur son bureau alors que le soleil rayonnait à travers la cime des arbres. Il n'y aurait pas de dîner élaboré ce soir, seulement des repas tranquilles et pensifs en famille, à souper avec des plats simples et sur la promesse d'adieu. Il n' avait aucune famille en cet endroit et avait gracieusement refusé plusieurs invitations de familles, y compris celle du Seigneur et de la Dame ainsi que celle d'Eledhel. Il aurait pu en profiter pour réfléchir à certaines choses avec son ami, mais l'idée de plaisanter avec Miredhel, chacun faisant semblant de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, ne lui seyait guère. Il abhorrait l'hypocrisie. Il avait refusé gentiment, sans avoir une excuse pour son ami.

Legolas se leva de son bureau et en étirant ses longues jambes, quitta ses appartements en direction des cuisines, sachant parfaitement qu'un domestique aurait pu lui apporter un plat. Il préférait sortir pendant un certain temps et profiter de la dernière lueur du soleil qui déclinait. Legolas atteignit les cuisines et prit un pain ainsi qu'une outre de vin. Il les fourra dans son sac et chemina à travers les sentiers de la ville.

De manière inexplicable, ou peut-être était-ce le destin qui était intervenu, Legolas se retrouva près du 'Cercle des Amants'. Il n'avait aucun attachement particulier à cet endroit et fut simplement gêné quand il posa son regard dessus. Le jardin était l'un des plus beaux du Bois d'Or, et le prince devait pourtant en profiter tout seul. Il passa une tête à travers la porte, et, voyant que c'était vide, il entra dans le jardin, en choisissant délibérément de ne pas s'asseoir sur le banc favori de Miredhel. Legolas sortit son repas et se sentant affamé, il le dévora. Il souhaitait désespérément un autre pain et peut-être un peu de fromage aussi et puis il se réprimanda d'avoir pris les habitudes des hobbits.

Dans la lumière déclinante, Legolas ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la nuit de la course ... et à elle. Il n'était toujours pas certain de ce qui s'était passé. Certes, elle ne pouvait pas trouver à redire sur sa façon d'embrasser. Il l'avait fait exactement comme il l'avait fait à plusieurs reprises et sans plainte, généralement, bien au contraire. Ce n'était pas son refus, mais plutôt l'incertitude de ses motifs, qui le dérangeait le plus. Elle n'avait fourni aucune explication pour son comportement, puis avait nié avoir ressenti quelque chose, quand il était si sûr que c'était le cas ... Dans ces moments-là, Legolas souhaitait se confier – à Aragorn, Gimli, ou Celeril. Beaucoup de fois il avait eu besoin de la perspicacité et de la franchise de sa sœur pour le remettre sur le droit chemin. Il pourrait peut-être parler avec elle quand ils atteindraient la Forêt Noire. Ce serait la dernière fois, pensa-t-il sombrement. Son père avait insisté pour que les jumelles restent dans la Forêt Noire.

Legolas s'était presque perdu dans ses pensées quand il sentit quelqu'un approcher. Il tourna la tête vers la porte, seulement pour voir une silhouette fuir. C'était elle, Miredhel. Il gémit intérieurement.

Se sentant très stupide, il l'interpella. "Vous n'avez pas à partir, Dame Miredhel. Je ne voudrais pas vous priver de visiter votre jardin une dernière fois dans une heure aussi fatidique."

Elle s'arrêta et se tourna.

"J'étais sur le point de partir," déclara-t-il.

"Vous étiez là en premier, Prince Legolas. Je souhaite simplement le contempler une dernière fois."

"Je vous en prie, faites," dit-il et se prépara à partir, ramassant ses affaires.

Elle traversa le jardin devant lui, détournant ses yeux vers les arbres, le ciel, tout, sauf les yeux de Legolas. Une brise traversa dans la forêt, et les fleurs se penchèrent sur leur tiges vers les deux elfes très gênés. Legolas sentit un changement dans l'air.

"Il va pleuvoir,", annonça-t-il d'un air anodin.

"Quand?" Miredhel tourna la tête vers lui, puis vers le ciel, y cherchant des signes révélateurs. "Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr? Je n'y vois aucune preuve."

"L'air s'alourdit, et le vent s'est levé. Je suis certain qu'une tempête arrive."

"Caras Galadhon est rarement victime de tempêtes. La magie de Sa Seigneurie protège ces bois,", précisa Miredhel.

"Miredhel, ne comprenez-vous pas?" Legolas pointa le ciel du doigt. "Ce pouvoir s'estompe au moment-même où nous parlons. Dame Galadriel ne peut plus placer les bois sous sa protection. Regardez le ciel." De sombres nuages avaient commencé à couvrir la cime des arbres, cachant partiellement les derniers vestiges du coucher du soleil.

Miredhel fronça les sourcils comme si c'était, en quelque sorte, la faute de Legolas. De grosses gouttes de pluie commencèrent à tomber.

"Venez, nous devons nous mettre à l'abri», déclara Legolas,en inclinant la tête vers la porte du jardin.

"Je vais rentrer à la maison, monseigneur," informa Miredhel, et elle marcha rapidement vers la porte.

"S'il vous plaît, permettez-moi de vous accompagner." Legolas se maudit en silence d'être aussi galant. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu, c'était l'éviter, et maintenant, il proposait de la raccompagner chez elle.

"S'il plaît à Votre Altesse", convint-elle.

Ensemble, ils se précipitèrent vers le foyer de Miredhel et d'Eledhel. La pluie commençait à verse.

"Il serait préférable d'attendre que la tempête passe", lui cria Legolas. Quand elle refusa de s'arrêter, il saisit son bras et la tira sous un abri de racines des arbres, à peine assez grand pour garder un elfe au sec.

"Lâchez-moi, sale ... sale ... elfe!", tempêta-t-elle tout en se tortillant pour se libérer de son emprise et elle se précipita dans la direction de son chemin.

"Ne soyez pas stupide." Legolas la ramena dans l'abri. "Il commence à grêler. Voulez-vous être frappée par un grêlon ?"

"Non, bien sûr que non," s'offusqua-t-elle. "Je suppose que c'est le mieux que l'on puisse faire ?", questionna-t-elle en faisant référence au pitoyable petit abri. Son nez était à quelques centimètres de son front et les lèvres du Prince étaient pratiquement tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir.

"Croyez-moi quand je dis que je préférerais être n'importe où, hormis ici, Dame Miredhel." ironisa Legolas, sardonique. Dans cet abri, il était totalement à l'étroit contre une magnifique elfe trempée, et tout ce qu'il pouvait souhaiter, c'était de s'éloigner. "Comment les temps ont changé, pensa-t-il lamentablement et il secoua la tête de dégoût.

"Hum, vous me mouillez", fit remarquer Miredhel, et elle essuya les gouttes d'eau tombées de ses cheveux et de son visage.

"Plus trempée que vous ne l'êtes déjà?", rit Legolas et puis il secoua ses cheveux un peu plus.

"Arrêtez ça!" Elle leva son bras pour éviter l'eau et le frappa dans le nez.

"Aïe!" dit Legolas, en se frottant le nez. "J'aurais arrêté. La violence était un peu inutile."

"Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous faire mal." Miredhel décida de changer de sujet. "Qu'aviez-vous à secouer la tête en premier lieu?"

«Je me faisais la remarque à quel point la situation pouvait être aussi gênante, nous deux ici, coincés sous la pluie," dit franchement Legolas .

"Je suppose que dans de telles situations, il faut faire la conversation sur les plaisanteries de la journée", observa Miredhel.

"Telle que la météo", convint Legolas.

"Qui est extrêmement mauvaise," acheva Miredhel.

"Je déteste avoir raison", déclara Legolas.

"Mais vous aviez raison", s'accorda Miredhel. "Un tel événement n'avait pas été vu ici depuis une centaine de vies humaines. Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas tout simplement nous libérer des soucis de la Terre du Milieu?" Elle soupira et observant, en attendant.

"Même la Dame Galadriel n'a pas assez de pouvoir pour un tel exploit. Plusieurs fois, dans ma propre contrée, j'aurais préféré l'isolement à l'obscurité de ce monde ..." La voix de Legolas fut suivi par un grand coup de tonnerre.

"Comme les gobelins ou les dragons?"

"Ou les araignées qui hantaient mon royaume,", fit Legolas en frissonnant.

"Des araignées?", questionna Miredhel.

"De grosses araignées, je les détestais ... des corps plein de fourrures et de graisses et des yeux globuleux ronds ...», renchérit Legolas et il regarda la tempête. Miredhel fit de même. La pluie et la grêle tombaient régulièrement du ciel qui se fissurait d'éclairs.

"On dirait que nous allons être ici pour un certain temps," conclut-elle.

"Peut-être que la pluie va être moins forte," dit Legolas plein d'espoir, "et ainsi nous pourrions au moins vous ramener à la maison. Eledhel doit être inquiet."

"Il doit l'être ..." Miredhel semblait préoccupée, "mais là encore, il est très occupé à s'assurer que tout est prêt pour partir demain." Miredhel observait l'ombre d'un noir d'encre des bois. Elle n'avait plus rien à dire au prince Legolas. Elle aurait bien aimé lui poser des questions sur ses aventures dans la guerre, mais depuis la catastrophe du jardin, elle ne voulait pas donner l'apparence d'être trop intéressée ou d'encourager son affection. En outre, elle se souvent sentait intimidée en sa présence, malgré son amitié avec son frère. Il était tout ce qu'elle n'était pas-un guerrier, un héros, un chef. Il la faisait se sentir incompétente, et elle détestait ce sentiment.

La tempête faisait rage, et les deux elfes restèrent immobiles sous les racines du gigantesque mallorn, prenant soin de ne pas se toucher l'un l'autre, ou d'établir un contact visuel, ou de montrer un quelconque signe de gêne. Enfin, Miredhel rompit le silence.

"Mon frère pense grand bien de vous, vous savez."

"Mon amitié avec Eledhel a une grande valeur. Il est le meilleur type d'ami que l'on puisse avoir", déclara Legolas.

"Comment?"

"En deux mots-honnêteté et loyauté. Ce sont des caractéristiques que j'apprécie et que j'attends de mes amis." Legolas pensait en dire plus, mais il s'arrêta. Il ne se permettrait pas de trop s'ouvrir à cette jeune fille.

Miredhel, cependant, remarquait sa réserve et souhaitait qu'il soit franc avec elle. Il leva la tête vers le ciel, suivant le mouvement des nuages d'orage. Elle saisit cette occasion pour étudier ouvertement sa posture, la forte ligne de sa mâchoire et ses pommettes hautes. Même trempé, il lui parut noble, et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'admirer. Ses yeux reflétaient la grâce et la force tranquille ... et la tristesse. Il n'y avait aucune trace de fierté inappropriée sur lui. Il ne lui semblait plus si arrogant désormais. Elle rougit en pensant à son comportement envers lui à ses mots hâtifs qu'elle avait prononcés sous la colère. "Il doit me mépriser pour cela, pensa-t-elle, honteuse.

"Une fois que notre voyage aura commencé, je n'aurais plus l'occasion de vous le dire," dit Miredhel et elle tordit la bague à son doigt.

"Oui?", l'encouragea Legolas,détournant ses yeux loin de la tempête pour se concentrer sur ceux de Miredhel. Elle détourna les yeux et tordit la bague à son doigt à nouveau, la retira et la roula entre le pouce et l'index avant de la replacer sur sa main.

" Vous devrez vous occuper de tous les soucis du voyage, et je voulais que vous sachiez ...", dit Miredhel et elle s'arrêta. Elle commença à tourner à nouveau la bague. Cette fois-ci, Legolas tendit la main et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

La chaleur de son toucher la surprit et la réconforta. Elle baissa les yeux sur leurs mains, puis le regarda dans les yeux.

Quand ses grands yeux croisèrent les siens, il retira ses mains. "Excusez-moi, ma, dame," dit Legolas. "Vous sembliez simplement bouleversée, c'est tout ... Je ne pensais pas à mal. L'autre soir, dans le jardin, je vous ai donné ma parole que je ne vous ferai plus d'avances. Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi." acheva Legolas et il croisa les mains derrière son dos. Il balaya du regard le paysage. Il ne faisait que pleuvoir à présent, doucement. "Je crois que nous pouvons vous emmener à la maison maintenant", dit-il et il sortit de l'abri du mallorn.

"Attendez," dit Miredhel, et elle saisit son bras pour l'arrêter. "Je n'ai jamais dit ce dont je voulais vous parler ..."

Il la regarda d'un air interrogateur. "Que pourriez-vous dire d'autre ?"

"Je voulais m'excuser." Enfin, elle l'avait dit!

"A quel sujet, ma dame?" Legolas était intrigué.

"Pour ce qui est arrivé dans le jardin après la course. C'était mal. Je n'ai jamais voulu que les choses se passent ainsi."

"Que voulez-vous dire? Quelles choses?" Les espoirs de Legolas grimpèrent en flèche.

"Plus précisément? Mes actions, mes paroles envers vous étaient impardonnables. Je ne voulais pas vous éconduire. Cela n'a jamais été mon intention ..." Elle le regarda et se mordit la lèvre, "... de vous tourmenter."

"Bien sûr que non." Legolas haussa les épaules. Il ne savait que penser de cette évolution. Il était à court de mots. Attendait-elle qu'il lui présente des excuses ? Il cligna des yeux.

"S'il vous plaît, épargnez-vous toute forme d'inquiétude à mon sujet", dit Legolas attentivement. "Je suis fait d'une autre trempe que ce que vous pourriez penser. Un baiser gâché ne me ruinera pour toujours."

"J'en suis certaine, mais je ne veux pas que vous vous êtes fassiez une fausse impression de mon caractère."

"Vous seriez assez hardie pour me dire ce que je dois penser?" Le prince, qui était en Legolas, fut offensé de ces mots.

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire!", s'exclama Miredhel.

"Ça ne l'est pas?" Miredhel était indignée, et Legolas commençait à prendre un air hautain.

"Non. Je ne voudrais pas que vous pensez que je vous tourmente, ou flirte, que j'ai pris l'habitude d'embrasser régulièrement des elfes pour des paris dans les jardins sous la pleine lune", siffla elle .

Il avait l'air impassible. Ses mots avaient éclaté contre la pierre. Il était fier, décida-t-elle, et certainement peu intéressé par tout ce qu'elle pourrait dire. Ces elfes n'entendent que ce qu'ils veulent entendre. Elle ne pouvait lire que du dédain dans son regard alors qu'il baissait les yeux sur elle.

En vérité, Legolas se sentait peiné par ses paroles. Alors qu'il la regardait, elle semblait complètement étrangère à la jeune fille qui, d'habitude, l'exaspérait. Cette Miredhel- elle semblait diminuée et vulnérable. Enfin, Legolas prit la parole. "Je ne crois pas que vous soyez l'une de ces choses", dit-il doucement. "Il se fait tard, venez." Il fit signe vers le chemin.

Elle regarda avec méfiance le prince et prit place à côté de lui, coupant à travers les arbres.

"Quelque chose vous tracasse encore", observa Legolas. Que voulait-elle qu'il fasse ? Il ne savait pas quoi ajouter. Legolas souhaitait désespérément qu'ils atteindraient les appartements d'Eledhel bientôt.

"Vous, mon seigneur." déclara Miredhel sans ambages.

"Moi?" demanda Legolas, amusé. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle dise cela. "Qu'ai-je fait maintenant?" Il voulait savoir. Les sourcils de Legolas se froncèrent. Cette conversation ne pouvait conduire qu' à des problèmes.

Les yeux de la jeune elfe le défièrent. L'ancienne Miredhel était de retour. "Exactement," dit-elle.

"Exactement? Je n'ai rien dit qui aurait pu vous offenser!"

"Je sais que vous n'avez rien dit", rétorqua-elle. "Je vous ai fait mes excuses les plus sincères, et vous étiez là à me regarder. Au moins j'ai essayé de rectifier les choses entre nous."

"Quoi? Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ?", exigea Legolas. "Dites-moi pour que je puisse le répéter."

Miredhel le foudroya du regard. "Je n'aurais pas la prétention de vous dire quoi que ce soit, votre altesse", dit-elle, en soulignant amèrement "Altesse».

Legolas leva les mains, frustré. "Qu'est-ce qui vous offense tant dans mon rang ?"

"Je n'ai jamais ...", commença Miredhel, mais Legolas l'interrompit.

"Non, dès là première fois où je vous ai vu, je pouvais dire que ma position vous dérangeait." Les yeux de Legolas s'éclairèrent. "Admettez-le!"

"Je n'admettrai rien, prince ou non," dit froidement Miredhel. "Presque tout ce que je croyais sur vous est vrai. Vous êtes fier et arrogant, attendant que tout le monde réponde à tous vos caprices.*"

"Seulement presque tous?", répliqua Legolas sarcastiquement, en faisant un pas vers elle.

"Je vous admirais. Je pensais que vous étiez noble, un seigneur parmi les elfes, un héros. J'avais espéré que nous pourrions être amis ..." Miredhel marqua une pause et se détourna de lui. Elle porta ses mains à son visage un bref instant, puis les rejeta, se retournant pour lui faire face une fois de plus. "J'avais tort. Bonne nuit, prince Legolas."

Son visage et ses yeux étaient plus froids que l'aube de l'hiver. Legolas, malgré sa nature elfique, frissonna sous la sombre canopée des arbres alors qu'il la regardait s'éloigner de lui.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : on part de la Lothlórien!**

_J'espère n'avoir laissé aucune trace de nos délires avec Mimi sur Mr Météo ou autres XD_


	13. The Breaking

**Disclaimer général : ****Rien ne m'appartient,**** pas même l'histoire! [ qui appartient à "**_Raider-K"!_]**! J'ai reçu textuellement l'autorisation de traduire cette fiction avec quelques conditions**

**O**

**OO**

**"Building Ithilien"**

**OO**

**O**

_Bonjour, bonsoir!_

_Avec ce chapitre, nous sortons ENFIN du Bois d'Or et partons pour une grande aventure! Yahoo! Le prochain chapitre se nomme "Trouble on the Anduin" ….de l'action est prévue! J'espère que tout se passe bien pour vous. Ce nouveau chapitre s'est fait désirer… toutes mes excuses...je fêtais mes un quart de siècle au moment de publier! Autant vous dire que mon esprit était bien loin de la fanfiction! Sinon, je n'ai TOUJOURS pas eu le temps de consulter la messagerie et d'y répondre...désolé._

_Je ne sais quand je vais publier le prochain chapitre de Building Ithilien exactement...peut-être pas ce mois-ci car ma bêta,** la thranduilissime Mimi70,** passe ses oraux (Que les Valar soient à nouveau en ta faveur, mellon nin!) et de mon côté, c'est un peu compliqué avec le travail en ce moment. (comme d'habitude, vous allez dire...mais là, c'est vraiment plus compliqué encore, je vous jure..). Il y a des moments où on aimerait que la Terre du Milieu soit réelle….bon bref, sur ceci, bonne lecture plein de poutous à vous et merci à Raider-K pour cette histoire!_

**Chapter 13: The Breaking**

Les elfes se levèrent avant les lueurs du matin pour faire leurs adieux, préparer leurs chevaux, et rassembler leurs affaires. Le Bois d'Or fit silence et la seule manifestation de ces séparations furent les murmures chuchotés qui disaient "Namárië", adieu dans la langue elfique.

Legolas contempla la Dame du Bois en Terre du Milieu pour la dernière fois. Elle était assise sur un palefroi à la robe blanche, serrant la main de son mari dans ce moment de séparation. La promesse de larmes retenues obscurcissait ses yeux de la couleur du crépuscule.

Legolas vit Farothin et Haldir s'échanger leurs adieux, et entrevit Miredhel assise sur son cheval, murée dans le silence, ses yeux rivés sur les arbres de sa patrie bien-aimée. Il avait envoyé Eledhel veiller sur les jeunes arbres qu'ils avaient préparés pour le Gondor comme cadeau pour le roi Elessar.

La voix de Celeborn se fit entendre par-dessus les arbres alors que la première lumière du soleil commençait à éclairer l'horizon. "Partez maintenant en emportant de nombreuses bénédictions pour les Havres, l'Ithilien, ou n'importe où les Valar vous mèneront."

Au signal de Legolas, la compagnie des elfes tourna vers l'ouest pour faire chemin vers la rive sud d'Eryn Lasgalen, mais la compagnie de Dame Galadriel partit vers l'est pour Imladris afin de rencontrer le Seigneur Elrond avant de se rendre aux Havres. Legolas chevaucha à l'avant, aux côtés de Eledhel, Sulindal et Belegil. Il avait confié à Farothin le rôle d'éclaireur, et le jeune elfe avait accepté avec un enthousiasme certain une telle responsabilité.

Tandis que le cortège passait les portes de la ville, les oreilles de Legolas se dressèrent pour distinguer une seule voix, basse et mélodieuse, chantant les adieux et le tourbillonnement des feuilles d'or dans le vent. Son regard se posa sur Belegil. L'avait-il entendu? Legolas secoua la tête. Il devait l'avoir imaginé. Aucun de ses compagnons n'avait manifesté de signes montrant qu'ils entendaient un tel chant. Il jeta un regard vers Eledhel pour voir une larme solitaire perler sur ses cils. Eledhel avait entendu. A présent, Belegil et son frère tournaient la tête pour regarder en arrière vers la longue file d'elfes. Ils écoutaient désormais les notes soyeuses, certains anciens mots remplacés par de nouveaux:

_Ai! Laurie lantar lassi surinen,_

_Yeni unotime ve ramar aldaron!_

_Yeni ve linte yuldar avanier_

_Mi ormardi lise-miruvoreva,_

_Namarie, Lorien, Namarie!_

Les notes argentées s'élevèrent dans l'air comme les gouttes de rosée qui s'accrochaient aux aiguilles de pin. Sa complainte s'éleva dans le matin clair, chassant la lente course du soleil sur l'horizon. Maintenant, tous pouvaient l'entendre. Une autre voix se joignit à elle, une voix de baryton, apportant un paisible équilibre qui n'était pas présent auparavant. Legolas tendit son cou pour découvrir que ce duo était le frère et la sœur, Eledhel et Miredhel. Un coup d'oeil à Eledhel suffit pour lire la douleur qui se cachait dans ses yeux.

"Nous allons prendre cette route ensemble, mon ami," dit-il calme, puis il se joignit à la chanson. Sa voix de ténor s'éleva doucement avec celle de ses amis. Bientôt plus de personnes s'unirent à la chanson, recherchant du confort dans le refrain de leurs voix elfiques. Le passage des elfes semblait s'illuminer et scintiller à travers le Bois d'Or, leur chœur tel un spectre obsédant d'un âge oublié.

Ils arrivèrent à la lisière du bois en milieu de journée. La Terre du Milieu s'ouvrait devant eux. Legolas connaissait bien ces sentiers. Le chemin était facile d'accès mais pas nécessairement sans danger. Même avec la défaite de Sauron, l'ennemi se cachait encore partout. Legolas s'inquiétait pour la sécurité de son convoi. Avec un tel nombre de personnes, ils ne pourraient passer inaperçus. Il espérait que la taille de sa compagnie dissuaderait la plupart des bandes d'orques. Toutefois , les elfes devaient rester alertes, et c'est exactement ce pourquoi il avait envoyé Farothin en éclaireur.

Farothin les avait attendus selon les instructions de Legolas. Il voulait savoir si le jeune chasseur avait rencontré des soucis.

"Quelles sont les nouvelles, éclaireur?" questionna Legolas, et il fit signe à la compagnie de s'arrêter.

"Il y a des preuves que des créatures puissent être à pied, mon seigneur," renseigna Farothin.

"Des Orques?", l'interrogea Legolas.

"C'est fort probable. J'ai vu des traces revenir aux ...", commença Farothin.

"... aux anciens logis des gardes ? " devina Legolas.

"Oui, j'en ai également été témoin", convint Eledhel. "Haldir ne serait point ravi de l'apprendre !"

"Eh bien, si vous alliez de toute façon voir par vous-même, je ne vois pas pas pourquoi vous avez pris la peine de m'envoyer en éclaireur.", ironisa Farothin, l'air peiné.

"C'est absurde, Farothin", déclara Legolas. "C'étaient de vieilles traces de toute façon. Si vous voyez quelque chose de vraiment important, vous ferez demi-tour et nous préviendrez."

"La sécurité de notre groupe entier dépend de vous», déclara solennellement Eledhel.

"Je ne trahirai pas cette confiance." Farothin le salua et remonta à cheval. "Je vous verrai de nouveau au grand fleuve. Namarie!" les salua-t-il et il partit vers le ciel découvert.

"Farothin y met un peu trop d'entrain n'est-ce pas?" fit remarquer Belegil à son frère.

"Oui, mais c'est exactement pour cette raison que Legolas l'a choisi pour ce poste," répondit Sulindal.

"Je ne peux pas imaginer un elfe prenant la tâche plus au sérieux que lui", renchérit Legolas en le gratifiant d'un sourire.

"Chevauchons vers la rivière, ou sinon Farothin va nous laisser derrière!" suggéra Eledhel, et Legolas donna le signal. La compagnie s'élança vers la plaine. Alors qu'il commençaient à se déplacer, une longue bannière elfique s'éleva dans la brise.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?", demanda Eledhel à Belegil, levant la tête vers la bannière. Legolas l'entendit et se retourna pour regarder aussi. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il la fixa pendant un moment, sans voix. Car c'était clairement une banderole confectionnée pour l'Ithilien ; pourtant, il n'avait ordonné à aucun elfe de le faire.

"Lady Limaer la porte. Dois-je lui suggérer qu'elle la range de suite? "Demanda Belegil.

"Non, Belegil. Je vais gérer cela," Legolas et il chuchota à Arod de faire demi-tour. Il se hâta de descendre du côté de la procession, en passant à côté de Miredhel ce faisant. Leur yeux se croisèrent brièvement, et il hocha la tête formellement. Curieuse, elle ralentit le rythme de sa monture, retournant dans les rangs de sorte qu'elle pourrait découvrir l'objet de l'intérêt soudain du prince.

Quand le prince rejoignit enfin Limaer, l'elfe lissa désespérément ses boucles et afficha un sourire. "Votre Seigneurie", le salua-t-elle : "Je suis tellement heureuse que nous ayons enfin pris la route. Ce sera une aventure passionnante !"

"Lady Limaer, j'espère que notre voyage se déroulera effectivement sans incident, et c'est pourquoi je dois vous demander d'enrouler cette bannière et de la ranger pour l'instant." ordonna Legolas d'une voix plate.

"Je l'ai faite moi-même pour l'Ithilien ... pour vous, mon seigneur." La bannière faisait environ trois mètres de long, se terminant en un point à la fin. Elle avait cousu une grande feuille sur le tissu, décorée de vert et d'or.

"Je suis flatté, Lady Limaer, mais je dois vous demander de la retirer. Nous ne pouvons pas nous risquer d'attirer l'attention sur notre compagnie." Une moue s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Legolas remarqua que la plupart des autres elfes, y compris Miredhel, observait à présent la scène devant eux. "Dès que nous atteindrons un territoire plus sûr, nous la déploierons pour qu'elle soit admirée de tous. Je vous le promets."

Lady Limaer prit en considération ses mots, puis se saisit de la bannière, la pliant afin de la ranger dans ses bagages. Elle réfléchissait déjà aux différentes conversations qu'elle pourrait avoir avec le prince. Si elle avait de la chance, elle pourrait le garder à ses côtés pour le reste de l'après-midi. Heureusement, l'expérience de Legolas lui permit de rapidement percevoir l'état d'esprit de la jeune femme. Il s'apprêtait à s'excuser auprès d'elle quand un cri retentit à l'avant de la procession.

"Mon Seigneur, hâtez-vous !"

"Venez vite!"

"Excusez-moi, mesdames. On requiert ma présence.", fit Legolas, tout en exhortant son cheval de galoper vers l'avant de la procession. Des questions inondèrent son esprit. Pourquoi Belegil et Eledhel avaient-ils eu besoin de crier? Quelque chose avait dû se passer. La soudaine réapparition de Farothin confirma ses soupçons.

"Qu'est-il arrivé? Quelles nouvelles nous apportez-vous, Farothin?" Legolas garda* sa voix calme, mais le visage blême de Farothin l'inquiétait.

"J'ai trouvé quelque chose ; je pense que vous devriez venir voir ...", déclara Farothin, chancelant. "Je n'ai rien vu de tel auparavant."

"Eh bien, c'est peu dire avec si peu d'expériences," souligna Sulindal. "Tu es encore jeune."

Farothin le foudroya du regard. "Je doute que même le prince Legolas ait été témoin d'atrocités pareilles et il a plus voyagé que nous tous."

"Nous verrons", déclara Legolas. "Est-ce loin d'ici ?"

"Pas même un quart de lieue, mais je pense que nous devrions y aller seuls. Je ne pense pas que le reste des elfes doit voir ceci ... pas les dames ... ni les enfants."

"Aussi lugubre que cela ?", questionna Eledhel, un peu surpris. Il était certain que la trouvaille de Farothin n'était rien de plus que quelques cadavres mutilés sur la route.

"Farothin, vous Eledhel, et moi-même, allons enquêter. Belegil, je veux que vous et Sulindal restiez ici. Alertez les autres guerriers de la possibilité d'un danger imminent. Je veux que vous vous placiez des deux côtés de la compagnie, prêts à combattre,", ordonna Legolas. Il souhaita une fois de plus que leur voyage se passe sans encombres. Cela ne serait pas la dernière fois !

Eledhel et lui suivirent Farothin au galop. À son grand déplaisir, Legolas put sentir l'endroit avant même de pouvoir le voir. Des tonnes de chair brûlée, et d'après l'odeur, Legolas supposa que les carcasses étaient celles d'orques. En voyant, il comprit le vrai problème. Des monticules des corps gonflés et noirs jonchaient le chemin devant eux. Même le sol était d'un rouge pourri. Certains des corps des orcs fumaient encore, polluant l'air d'une brume gris-jaune.

"Farothin," se plaignit Eledhel bruyamment, " Ne nous avez-vous jamais vu brûler les corps des orques que nous avons tués dans le bois?"

"Non, Eledhel. Ceci est différent," dénia Legolas . Il descendit de son cheval et se dirigea vers le monticule le plus proche. La puanteur seul lui donnait la nausée, mais ce qu'il vit était pire. "Regardez ça," et il désigna quelques-uns des membres et des têtes ", ces cadavres ne sont pas morts par l'épée. Ce n'est pas le travail d'elfes, d'hommes ou même de nains ... ces corps ont été mâchées, mangés par quelqu'un ou quelque chose ... "

Eledhel et Farothin devinrent tout deux blêmes. Eledhel mit pied à terre pour examiner la scène de plus près. Il ramassa délicatement un bras coupé, qui serrait toujours une large épée brut. Il étudia les lambeaux fins, les os gris et les ligaments.

"Les orques se mangent entre eux, n'est-ce pas? Pourraient-ils s'être battus et ensuite s'être régalés des restes des victimes?" supposa Farothin.

"Non, je ne crois pas. Regardez le morcellement de l'os dans ce bras, comme s'il avait été séparé du corps par la force par la force pure." Eledhel frissonna et laissa tomber le bras, dégoûté. «Et où est le reste de son corps?" Ses yeux examinèrent les restes.

"Ceci est une énigme. Une que, je l'espère, nous n'aurons pas à résoudre,» dit Legolas alors qu'il s'agenouillait dans la poussière mêlée au sang coagulé de la route, à la recherche d'indices. Comme il aurait aimé qu'Aragorn soit là avec lui! Il ne pouvait pas comprendre la signification des traces*. Certaines étaient clairement celles des orques, mais les autres, il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel auparavant.

"Peut-être que nous pouvons prendre cela comme une bénédiction, Legolas. L'histoire de ces orques, au moins cinquante, accroupis dans l'attente d'une embuscade, sans doute pour piéger notre compagnie."

"Oui, mais pourquoi certains des corps sont brûlés jusqu'à être carbonisés, tandis que d'autres ne le sont pas? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?" Farothin regarda autour de lui, confus. Ses yeux perçants aperçurent quelque chose qu'il n'avait remarqué pas auparavant. "Venez, Legolas! Eledhel! Vite ..."

Quelques mauvaises herbes hautes cachaient un orque mortellement blessé, encore haletant et murmurant des malédictions dans le Parler Noir. Son abdomen était touché, laissant ses entrailles s'emmêler dans les racines et le sol. Legolas prit la situation en main.

"Que vous est-il arrivé ici? Dis-nous, et nous faciliterons ton passage vers la mort."

"Des Elfes ..." L'orque suffoqua et cracha sur les pieds de Legolas. Farothin sortit son couteau, prêt à venger l'affront.

"Du calme, Farothin," avertit Eledhel, sa main se posant sur l'épaule du jeune elfe.

Legolas ne bougea pas. Il avait vu beaucoup de morts ces dernières années. Cette scène se joindrait aux nombreuses autres pour tourmenter ses rêves. "Dis-nous ..." Ses yeux d'acier bleu pressèrent l'orque. Le cri d'un charognard rompit le silence. Les yeux de l'orque se révulsèrent.

"Ghăsh, ghăsh,"marmonna-t-il, la bile noire étouffant ses mots.

"Égorgez-le, Farothin," dit Legolas sans émotion et il retourna à son cheval. Eledhel le suivit.

"Qu'a-t-il dit? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait?"

"'Le feu, le feu .'... Je ne sais pas, Eledhel, et c'est ce qui me préoccupe le plus." Farothin les rejoignit, en essuyant les dernières traces de sang noir de son couteau. "Je crains pour notre compagnie. Rejoignons-les", déclara Legolas et il marqua une pause, "Ne parlez de ces horreurs à aucun elfe." Lui et les deux autres sautèrent sur leurs chevaux et galopèrent vers la procession. Pendant qu'ils cheminaient, Legolas fit une prière silencieuse aux Valar pour la sécurité et la rapidité de leur voyage. À présent la compagnie ne pourrait jamais atteindre Eryn Lasgalen assez rapidement à son goût. Peut-être que son père en saurait plus sur cette nouvelle menace. L'avertissement de Galadriel prit un nouveau sens pour lui:

_Vos jours de péril ne sont pas encore achevés ... Méfiez-vous, celui-ci n'est pas pour les las ou les timides. Beaucoup de périls se trouveront sur le chemin de ceux qui voudraient parcourir les routes vers l'Ithilien. Je l'ai vu._

En vain, Legolas souhaita une fois de plus que leur voyage se passe sans encombres. Et ce ne serait pas la dernière fois qu'il le souhaiterait!

* * *

**Alors, qui sera la centième review? ;) **

**Merci d'avoir lu!**

* * *

**JUIN 2015**

**PLAGIAT ET REVENTE DE FICTIONS SUR GOOGLE**

_Et bien, nous pensions avoir tout vu!_

_Il vous suffit de taper google books Jason Matthieu sur google. Voici quelques fictions volées :_

_\- L'homme parfait: Harry Potter rencontre Twilight_

_\- Naruto : Tout commença ce soir là: Naruto_

_\- Reminiscences: Harry Potter rencontre Twilight_

_**Cet individu en profite pour revendre des fictions publiées sur ...internet! (**et ce n'est pas seulement notre site qui est touché ! ). Et oui, encore mieux que de plagier des phrases, **AUTANT PRENDRE L'OEUVRE ENTIÈRE ET LA VENDRE POUR RÉCUPÉRER L'ARGENT !**_

_Comment faire entendre nos droits quand la fiction reste encore un point obscur dans les droits d'auteur ?_

_Beaucoup d'auteurs pensent actuellement à enlever leurs fictions d'internet. Nous avons besoin de votre **mobilisation**, vous, lecteurs et auteurs pour dénoncer cette personne sans scrupules qui volent des heures de travail. La plupart des publications, concernant les auteurs, seront sans doute suspendues, j'espère que vous en comprendrez la raison. Ecrire pendant des heures pour qu'une personne, d'un copier-coller, revende votre travail...c'est n'importe quoi!_

**_Soutenez-nous, soutenez les auteurs, soutenez les fictions!_**

_LPE_

_Les traductions sont aussi concernées_


	14. Trouble on the Anduin

**Disclaimer général : ****Rien ne m'appartient,**** pas même l'histoire! [ qui appartient à "**_Raider-K"!_]**! J'ai reçu textuellement l'autorisation de traduire cette fiction avec quelques conditions**

**O**

**OO**

**"Building Ithilien"**

**OO**

**O**

_Surprise! Hello-hello! Malgré une défaillance informatique (ordinateur qui fonctionne une fois sur deux à cause d'un virus...), me revoilou avec un nouveau chapitre de Building Ithilien :). Grâce à Mimi70, qui corrige aussi vite que Legolas dégaine, vous pouvez lire le nouveau chapitre. Celui-ci amènera sûrement beaucoup d'interrogations, notamment sur "l'Ennemi". Qui est-il ? Vont-ils s'y confronter ? J'attends vos spéculations par reviews. _

_Bisous et bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapter 13 : Trouble on the Anduin.**

À son retour, Legolas informa les autres guerriers elfes de leur découverte. Lors d'une brève réunion, le prince décida de quitter la route et d'éviter le tas d'orques morts. Un sentiment d'inquiétude se propagea parmi tous les elfes. Même ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant des paroles de Legolas pouvaient le sentir, la crainte s'insinuant en eux. Legolas essaya de garder ses yeux brillants et joyeux. Il n'y avait pas lieu d'inquiéter les innocents.

A présent, les guerriers se positionnaient de chaque côté de la procession, serrant de près les elfes sans défense. Le retour du prince et son visage sombre, ajouté aux injonctions soudaines de ses archers, exacerbèrent les sens de tous les elfes à la possibilité d'un danger. Même le plus jeune elfling s'agitait nerveusement dans les bras de sa mère. Désormais, la procession accélérait le pas, les yeux à l'affût de chaque ombre et de chaque mouvement, rivés sur chaque brin d'herbe qui se balançait dans les champs. Leurs oreilles percevaient le bruit de chaque sabot contre la terre et le battement de chaque aile dans le ciel, l'anxiété générale amplifiant les sons de la nature. L'air devenait pesant et silencieux alors qu'ils approchaient de l'Anduin.

Depuis le retour des elfes, Miredhel savait que quelque chose de mauvais était arrivé. Elle levit à l'expression solennelle de son frère et aux les yeux de Legolas. Qu'ils agissent comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle voulait aller vers eux et leur demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais elle savait qu'elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle était simplement une elleth, exactement le genre qui, selon eux, avait besoin d'être protégée. Elle souhaitait avoir le courage d'y aller, pour offrir son arc et ses services à Legolas, mais elle savait ce que son frère allait dire. Elle se cachait derrière cette excuse, et elle se méprisait pour cela. A la place,elle avança calmement. L'Anduin était proche.

Ils atteignirent le grand fleuve alors que le soleil tombait dans l'ombre des Monts Brumeux. Le fleuve s'écoulait rapidement et profondément à travers un ravin de roches glissantes, reflétant les derniers rayons pourpres du soleil. De mauvais augure, pensa Legolas, comme si le sangs'écoulait des blessures de la terre. Ayant quitté la route, les elfes ne pouvaient plus traverser la rivière au niveau du pont. Et ils ne pouvaient non plus le faire ici. Legolas protégea ses yeuxazur de ses longues mains fines. Le pont était encore une lieue plus bas des berges. Il savait qu'il pourrait facilement rassembler l'énergie nécessaire pour atteindre le pont avant le crépuscule et chevaucher durant la nuit, mais lorsqu'il examina les visages soucieux de ceux qui le suivaient, il sut qu'il devrait établir le camp dans la soirée. Ils étaient épuisés ... et certains avaient peur.

Beaucoup avaient quitté la sécurité de la Lothlorien pour la première fois. La découverte des orques occupait son esprit. Il avait vu la mort de nombreuses formes, mais ça, c'était quelque chose de nouveau. La chair avait été déchiquetée en lambeaux. Épées, haches, flèches, aucunes ne laissaient de telles marques. Il regarda de nouveau ses compagnons. Ils dépendaient de lui, et de lui seul. Pour la première fois, Legolas ressentit tout le poids des énormes responsabilités du pouvoir. Il n'avait personne vers qui se tourner pour obtenir des conseils, pas son père, ni son frère, ou même Aragorn. Comment pouvait-il garder ses gens en sécurité contre un ennemi qui déchire et dévore les morts ? Frustré, Legolas serra les poings. Il se demandait ce que son père aurait fait, ce qu'il ferait en ce moment. Il aurait eu foi en son propre jugement.

"Préparez le campement pour la nuit", ordonna Legolas. "Nous traverserons le fleuve à l'aube."

Sur ses ordres, les elfes n'allumèrent pas de grands feus ; à la place, quelques petites lanternes qui jetaient une simple lueur sur un campement morose furent disposées. Alors que la nuit s'obscurcissait, des doigts d'un brouillard glacial se mirent à ramper en sortant de la rivière. Des volutes de brumes blanches serpentaient à travers le camp, s'enroulant et se tordant autour des elfes, les empêchant de voir autour d'eux.

"Mince, nous sommes aveugles dans cet épais brouillard," cria Eledhel, dardant ses yeux vers les périmètres du camp

"Je sais. Je ne peux même pas voir nos gardes, même si je sais qu'ils sont là,", renchérit Belegil.

"Si quelqu'un ou quelque chose attaque le camp, nous serons prêts et plus que capable de repousser les attaques. Nos rangs contiennent les meilleurs archers et épéistes de Lothlorien," assura Legolas, tentant de laisser transparaître un sentiment de confiance à travers ses mots. Ilsétaient bien évidemment ses amis, mais il était aussi leur chef. Il devait refléter la force et la confiance. Eledhel et Belegil prirent congé pour rejoindre la garde, laissant le prince à ses pensées.

Au moins, le camp se reposait tranquillement, se nourrissant de lembas et reprenant des forces avec cette nourriture. Legolas examina le camp alors qu'il mangeait. Ses yeux, alertes, remarquèrent chaque détail : les enfants avec leurs yeux brillants et leurs visages de chérubin, la manière douce dont les mères chantaient des berceuses à voix basse. Miredhel, assise parmi elles, berçait un enfant dans ses bras. Ses cheveux étaient défaits, épars dans son dos, tombantsur sa joue. Elle leva les yeux, et leurs regards se croisèrent. N'importe quel elfe aurait détourné les yeux, embarrassé, mais ni Legolas ni Miredhel n'étaient du genre à reculer lors d'un tel échange. Alors, ils continuèrent à s'observer, tout en se sentant un peu ridicule, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait être le premier à détourner le regard.

Miredhel fixait le prince, un pur mépris affiché. Les yeux de Legolas, bleus comme jamais, lui paraissaient définitivement bien sombres. «Vous faites bien de cacher vos émotions, mais vos yeux vous trahissent mon seigneur, » pensait-elle. L'expérience de nombreuses années, le devoir et les soucis se percevaient dans son regard.

Au même moment, Legolas pouvait voir la même flamme farouche de désir d'indépendancequ'il avait entraperçue au cercle des Amants . Le visage de l'elleth ne broncha pas sous son regard. Ses yeux l'accusaient et se moquaient de lui, mais il y voyait également une immense tristesse et beaucoup de peine . «Elle marche dans la tristesse et la solitude, 'songea Legolas. "Nous ne sommes pas si différents, vous et moi," murmura-t-il. Ses pensées furent interrompues par le retour de Sulindal.

"Je vous salue, Legolas," fit-il, et le prince détourna enfin les yeux pour regarder son ami.

"Comment se passe la garde de nuit?"

"Calme, presque trop à mon goût."

"Que voulez-vous dire?"

«Écoutez ... l'entendez-vous? Rien, pas de chant de grillons, pas de mulots, pas d'oiseaux ou de grenouilles ..."

"Je vois ce que vous voulez dire," soutint Legolas et il pencha la tête. "Je me demande pourquoi je ne l'ai pas remarqué avant."

«Je crois que cela a quelque chose à voir avec Dame Miredhel ", observa Sulindal. "Je vous regardais la contempler pendant cinq minutes avant de finalement venir à votre rencontre." Contrairement à Belegil qui était souvent impétueux et bruyant, Sulindal possédait une voix douce, jamais provocante, et préférait infiniment l'observation du monde et des gens autour de lui.

"Bien sûr vous l'avez fait ...",répondit finalement Legolas, un peu détaché. Il ne fit pas attention au fait que Sulindal l'ait vu regarder Miredhel, mais il se reprochait de ne pas avoir prêté plus d'attention à la sécurité de son propre camp. Quel bon chef il faisait, distrait par un joli visage. Legolas décida de se joindre aux archers dans la garde de nuit - « c'est là où leur chef devait se trouver, pas en train de songer sous le clair de lune", se dit-il à voix basse quand la voix douce de Sulindal l'interrompit à nouveau dans ses pensées.

"Que représente-t-elle pour vous?" lui demanda-t-il simplement. Une question simple en effet, dont Legolas n'était pas tout à fait sûr de connaître lui-même la réponse. _Une conquête sans succès?_ Non, ce ne semblait pas juste. _Une histoire d'amour contrarié?_ Non, cela semblait grotesque.

Enfin, Legolas soupira et répondit: «Elle est ... la sœur de Eledhel." Il réussit à le dire de manière convaincante, parvenant même à se convaincre. Il aurait voulu ne pas avoir cette conversation. Il ne voulait pas penser à elle quand le camp pouvait être en danger et qu'une nouvelle et terrible menace pouvait surgir de ce brouillard abyssale. Il avait besoin de se concentrer. Il se leva brusquement et ramassa son carquois, indiquant la fin de la conversation.

Sulindal renvoya à Legolas un regard plein de joie, une combinaison de «Vous vous trompez si vous pensez cela, 'et' je sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai'.» Belegil et Sulindal étaient presque identiques- larges d'épaules, menton proéminent, et les cheveux blonds, et pourtant les yeux gris de Sulindal manquaient peu de choses. Ils étaient sa plus grande défense et les armes les plus fortes sur un champs de bataille ... et dans le domaine de la conversation.

«Je comprends si vous souhaitez garder cela entre la dame et vous", déclara lentement Sulindal. "Votre patience est admirable. Vous n'avez jamais prononcé un seul mot à aucun de nous à propos du baiser au cercle des Amants. '"

Legolas fit tomber son carquois et se rassit. L'air ahuri, il regarda Sulindal. "Comment avez-vous ... en a-t-elle parlé?"

"Non, Miredhel a toujours été discrète concernant ces choses. Je décidai de marcher dans les bois après le banquet pour m'aérer mes pensées. J'ai entendu vos voix et puis je vous ai vu passer la porte." Il sourit, les yeux pétillants. "Je crois que vous pourriez avoir allumé tout Caras Galadhon avec ce baiser, mais si vous ne voulez pas en parler, soyez assuré que je garderai le silence sur cette affaire."

Legolas regarda attentivement Sulindal. Celui-ci resterait fidèle à sa parole, s'il savait pour le baiser tout ce temps et n'en avait parlé à personne, surtout quand son frère était considéré comme l'une des commères les plus réputées du Bois Doré. Legolas avait estimé que Sulindal avait été plus difficile à connaître, car il était beaucoup plus réservé que son frère. Peut-être pourrait-il devenir le confident que Legolas cherchait, tout du moins concernant ses problèmes avec la jeune fille.

"Le baiser était le terme convenu pour notre pari. Je voudrais être son ami, peut-être plus si elle me le permettait," avoua Legolas.

"... Mais elle ne le permet pas?" devina Sulindal.

"Nous ne faisons que nous disputer", déclara Legolas amèrement. "Il est vain d'essayer, et maintenant je dois prêter attention à d'autres problèmes que le coeur rebelle d'une elleth."

«Legolas, je vous en prie. Ne renoncez pas à elle."

"Voulez-vous que j'ignore le reste du camp?" demanda Legolas, légèrement en colère.

"Bien sûr que non, mais vous avez des amis qui pourraient vous aider. Le poids total du camp n'a pas à reposer seulement sur vos épaules."

"Je sais, mais je crains pour notre sécurité, mon ami, même avec des guerriers elfiques tels que votre frère et vous-même dans notre procession." Il baissa la voix jusqu'à murmurer. "Je ne peux pas oublier la vue des corps sur la route, l'odeur. Je ne peux pas le comprendre. Cela reste vif dans ma mémoire. Quelque chose à propos de l'odeur ... si âcre ... bien plus que des orques simplement brûlés. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait dévaster cinquante orques comme ça , comme s'ils avaient été pris dans une tempête de feu? "

«Autre que quelques guerriers elfes?" Sulindal plaisantait, et Legolas se permit d'esquisser ce qui ressemblait à un léger sourire. "Peut-être que le roi Thranduil y verra plus clair concernant ce nouvel adversaire, s'il s'agit d'un ennemi. Entre temps, soignez votre coeur, jeune prince", déclara Sulindal.

"Elle ne semble pas rechercher la compagnie de qui que ce soit", souligna Legolas.

"Oui, mon seigneur. Elle fait encore son deuil..."

"Son deuil, Sulindal?"

"Saviez-vous que Belegil et moi avions une soeur?"questionna-t-il sans vraiment attendre de réponse. "Elle était notre cadette de nombreuses années, plus proche de votre âge, je suppose. Belegil et moi la gâtions sans considérations. Elle avait de doux yeux gris ..." Sulindal semblait perdu dans ses souvenirs, mais il poursuivit, "Miredhel et elle étaient des amies, plus comme des sœurs ".

"Qu'est-elle devenue?"

"Elle était forte et plus proche de Belegil que je ne l'aurais voulu. Lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles..." il soupira et secoua la tête. "Elle a demandé à être formée comme un guerrier à l'arc et l'épée, ce que nous avons accepté avec joie. Lorsqu'elle elle atteignit l'âge adéquat, elle rejoignit la division d'Eledhel et de ses archers. Ils étaient proches, et pas seulement parce que nous étions tous amis. Parfois, je pense qu'ils auraient pu tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre si on le leur avait donné une chance, si le sort avait été plus clément avec eux. "

"Que s'est-il passé?", demanda Legolas, soupçonnant déjà la vérité.

"La Guerre de l'Anneau ... la défense de la Forêt d'Or ... Annariel, qui était le nom de ma sœur, n'en sortit pas indemne. Je pense que Miredhel voulait désespérément se joindre à la division d' Eledhel, mais il ne le permit jamais. Il était toujours très protecteur envers elle ... "Sulindal seracla la gorge et continua,« Quand la Dame Galadriel et le Seigneur Celeborn réunirent tous les guerriers, archers et épéistes, pour assiéger Dol Goldur, la division d' Eledhel fut choisie tout comme celle de Belegil et la mienne. Miredhel fut laissée derrière.

"Orques, ouargues, tout ce qui était mauvais, pénétrèrent les bois. Pendant le siège, une forme sombre, un nuage sans nom, les esprits d'esclaves maléfiques libérés des cachots selon certains,enveloppait la lune. Je la perdis de vue. La forme vacilla et disparut, mais ma sœur avaitdisparue. Nous la retrouvâmes seulement plus tard, après que Galadriel arrivât et révélât les fosses , et que nous entassions et brûlions les cadavres ennemis. Eledhel ramena son corps, piétiné et abîmé, dans ses bras. Si jeune, si belle ... "Sulindal leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé, les yeux humides. Aucunes étoiles n'étaient visibles.

"J'ai visité les tumulus, Sulindal. Ni moi, ni mon peuple, n'oublieront les grands sacrifices qui y furent faits."

"Cette guerre a exigé des sacrifices de tout le monde. Nous sommes tous liés dans la douleur."

"Et Miredhel?" demanda Legolas.

"Elle souffrait cruellement, se reprochant de ne pas avoir été au côté de Annariel, nous blâmant son frère et moi de ne pas l'avoir sauvée, et l'ensemble de la Forêt Noire par association."

"Y compris moi, je vois."

"Je ne parlerai pas de la façon dont elle a failli mourir à cause de ce coup au cœur, son esprit ardent ayant sombré dans le chagrin, ou de la manière dont Eledhel lutta contre la décision de l'emmener aux Havres Gris. Je dirai seulement que pour la première fois depuis de nombreux mois son esprit est revenu".

Legolas regarda furtivement l'objet de leur conversation. Eledhel avait rejoint l'elleth, offrant le confort de son épaule où elle posait doucement sa tête. "Elle a de la chance d'avoir un ami comme vous, Sulindal, et un frère comme Eledhel, mais je ne peux faire aucune promesse." Legolas se leva et s'étira. «Je dois rejoindre les autres à présent."

Legolas rejoignit Farothin en bordure de camp près de la rivière. Il avait passé de nombreuses heures durant des nuits comme celle-ci, à regarder et à écouter à la recherche d'ennemis invisibles. Il se concentra sur le flot régulier de la rivière, le chuchotement des herbes, la façon dont le vent se mouvait à travers les arbres. Il écoutait tout changement qui pourrait signaler un danger. Il pouvait entendre la respiration et le mâchonnement réguliers des chevaux alors qu' ils paissaient. Tout semblait aller (OH!) parfaitement. Legolas se détendit et expira profondément. Son souffle s'arrêta dans sa gorge. Cette odeur fétide caractéristique, la même qu'il avait sentie sur la route avec les orques mutilés, se percevait dans l'air froid. Il saisit son arc et tira une flèche de son carquois.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" murmura Farothin.

"Cette odeur ... les orques morts ... ne la sentez-vous pas?", souffla Legolas, ses yeux clairs balayant l'obscurité brumeuse.

Farothin hocha la tête et effectua un faible cri d'oiseau pour alerter les autres du danger. Lui aussi posa une flèche à son arc. Les chevaux commencèrent à bouger nerveusement, hennir et frapper le sol de leurs sabots.

"Les chevaux sont nerveux."

"Quelque chose se rapproche", ajouta Legolas.

«Je le sens aussi", déclara Eledhel. Il avait entendu l'avertissement et s'était joint à eux, la main sur le pommeau de son épée.

"Quelqu'un doit aller calmer les chevaux. Ils signaleront notre position ou pire, se disperseront dans la nuit", suggéra Farothin.

«Je vais m'en charger", murmura Legolas d'une voix seulement audible aux oreilles des elfes. "Farothin, vous restez sur la rivière du côté du camp. Eledhel, je veux que vous preniez le côté ouest du camp. Dites aux autres de souffler les lanternes. Nous allons utiliser la brume et le couvert de l'obscurité à notre avantage ». Farothin et Eledhel placèrent leurs poings sur leurs poitrines et le saluèrent à la manière des elfes. Legolas acquiesça et partit.

Il se glissa furtivement le long de la berge escarpée vers la clairière où les chevaux paissaient. Legolas garda son arc dans sa main droite, une flèche toujours prête dans celle de gauche. Il pouvait entendre les chevaux gratter le sol avec leurs pattes et renifler. Les coursiers elfiques étaient rarement effrayés. L'odeur était forte maintenant. Il rejoignit d'abord une jument grise, ses yeux révulsés par la peur. "Chut, ne crains rien," réconforta-t-il la bête et il ébouriffa sa crinière avec les doigts. Il vit au loin la lumière de la dernière lanterne s'éteindre au campement. Tout était sombre, sauf la lueur de la lune, qui se cachait derrière quelques nuages. Il tapota le flanc d'Arod au passage et se déplaça en direction de l'odeur.

Legolas glissa entre les colonnes d'arbres qui dissimulaient la vue de la rive de l'Anduin. En écoutant le courant, il devina que la rivière était profonde, au moins cinquante pieds plus bas. Il fit une pause derrière un tronc d'arbre, afin de reprendre son souffle. L'odeur putride le submergeait presque à présent. L'air devenait insoutenable autour de lui, et Legolas sentait le sang dans l'air.

Un amas de nuages cachait désormais la lune, et toute la lumière se dissipa.

Cette nuit, vile, d'une obscurité totale essayait de le dévorer, et si elle n'y parvenait pas, alors son ennemi s'en chargerait. Il ignorait à qui ou à quoi il avait affaire, mais il avait vu de près ces traces inquiétantes.

Ses oreilles se dressèrent alors qu'il captait le grondement faible de quelqu'un, d'une quelconque créature en train de respirer, qui fut suivi d'un craquement distinct du bois qui se fend. Il n'osait pas bouger. Son regard balaya les alentours. Tout semblait calme, excepté son cœur qui cognait dans sa poitrine. La panique et la peur s'infiltraient dans ses veines, imprégnant son corps d'incertitude et d'aversion. "Sot ! Tu n'aurais pas dû venir seul."

Crac ! Un immense pin chuta. Le sol trembla comme si un éclair l'avait frappé. Crac ! Un autre arbre tomba au sol, cette fois-ci rasant de près Legolas. Les arbres et la nuit nuit vibraient au rythme de cette torture. La respiration se fit plus bruyante et l'elfe pouvait entendre la bête, distinguant chacun de ses souffles sonores.

Legolas resserra les doigts autour de son arc, " du calme ", se dit l'elfe, et il roula brièvement des épaules, une habitude qu'il avait pour calmer ses nerfs avant les combats. Il relâcha légèrement les doigts puis serra encore l'arc. A nouveau serein, l'archer était fin prêt.

Il s'élança de derrière l'arbre, ajustant une flèche à son Legolas entendit un bruit sourd provenant des arbres, et puis le silence. L'odeur fétide s'était volatilisée, seule une forte effluve de sang frais persistait. Il sentit son corps involontairement s'affaiblir et il s'arrêta brusquement. Il ne pouvait pas être sûr que la menace ait disparu avant d'avoir balayé la zone.

Legolas pénétra dans la clairière toujours son arme en main. Tous les chevaux étaient partis, et fort heureusement de leur plein gré. Il ne pouvait leur reprocher leur fuite. Il s'agenouilla puis s'immobilisa. Il faisait trop sombre pour voir ce dont il s'agissait. Il fallait attendre la lumière du matin. Il revint progressivement vers la lisière d'arbre et la rivière où, pour la première fois, il avait entendu la respiration. Legolas avait une certitude : la créature qu'il avait rencontrée cette nuit n'était en aucun cas un loup ordinaire, un ours, un troll, un orque, ou autre spécimen imaginable.

L'elfe resta sur ses gardes et se dirigea vers les arbres et la rivière. Legolas se leva précipitamment, incrédule de ne pas l'avoir aperçu plus tôt. Ses yeux inspectaient activement les bois denses à la recherche du moindre signe de mouvement. Scrutant à peine le sol devant lui, il trébucha sur un tronc tombé au sol.

Il observa ce qui restait de l'arbre encore en place et glissa ses doigts le long de l'écorce griffée jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le point de rupture de l'arbre. Presque comme si quelqu'un avait arraché l'arbre comme une brindille, le tronc était fendu de manière nette en morceaux irréguliers à deux pieds au-dessus du sol. Au même moment, il remarqua quatre autres arbres, tombés de la même manière. De profondes entailles marquaient les troncs. Legolas se pencha pour les analyser et déglutit. L'odeur nauséabonde était de retour.

Ses bras s'empressèrent de saisir l'arc quand un coup violent dans sa poitrine l'envoya chanceler en direction de la rivière. Alors qu'il culbutait contre la berge et tombait à la renverse, il tira son long couteau blanc, tranchant avec frénésie l'espace vide devant lui. Il frappa un élément dur. Mais il faisait trop sombre pour dire ce qu'il s'agissait. Avant qu'il atteigne la rivière en contrebas, Legolas se demanda si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de chuter aveuglément dans un ravin, une lame à la main...

* * *

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font toujours chaud au cœur (et au cœur de Mimi70 certainement) !**

**J'espère qu'après deux mois d'absence, vous serez toujours présents ^^'...et que vous avez apprécié votre lecture !**

**D'ailleurs, Mimi a réussi son concours, félicitations! Je lui envoie un superbe elfe de sang royal par la poste de Mirkwood pour fêter ça ;)**

**A bientôt!**


	15. The River Ran Red

**Disclaimer général :**** Rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire! [qui appartient à "_Raider-K"!_]! J'ai reçu textuellement l'autorisation de traduire cette fiction avec quelques conditions**

**O**

**OO**

**"Building Ithilien"**

**OO**

**O.**

_Petit coucou très rapide, je vous remercie pour votre fidélité :). Un grand merci à** Mimi70** qui prend de son temps pour m'aider. _

_Actuellement, je suis en train de réviser toute la fiction avec **Darkklinne** en terme de forme. _

_Bisous, _

_LPE_

* * *

**Chapitre 14 ****: The River Ran Red**

Legolas se débattait dans l'eau trouble. Il était tombé dans la rivière d'assez haut et son épaule avait percuté un rocher, lui faisant lâcher son couteau. Les courants rapides de l'Anduin l'entraînèrent alors qu'il cherchait frénétiquement son arme. Les nuages masquaient à nouveau la lune. Avec son arc resté sur la berge et son couteau égaré, l'elfe se retrouvait seul et désarmé.

Une brise souffla, dispersant les nuages, et un mince quartier de clair de lune se réfléchit dans la rivière. Son couteau ! Legolas s'en empara, à seulement une longueur de bras. Le manche était chaud et poisseux. Il l'éleva vers la lumière de la lune et vit que la lame était couverte de sang.

Quand les nuages s'éloignèrent de la lune, Legolas vit du liquide rouge partout. Du sang recouvrait sa poitrine, son torse et ses mains. Il sentit le fond de sa gorge brûler et comprit qu'il allait être malade. Sa poitrine le brûlait à cause du coup qu'il avait pris et son épaule était toujours endolorie. Il lutta contre le courant du fleuve pour atteindre la berge.

Aussi soudainement que quelques minutes auparavant, une forte odeur âcre revint assaillir ses narines. L'ennemi était de retour. Le prince se jeta contre un large affleurement de pierres, situé dans le lit de la rivière. II aurait souhaité avoir son arc, mais remerciait néanmoins les Valar d'avoir trouvé son couteau à temps. L'odeur et le bruit de la respiration de la créature s'intensifièrent.

De derrière le rocher, Legolas entendit un grognement guttural, suivi d'un bruit de viande arrachée aux os. L'eau clapotait et de petites vaguelettes se formèrent et ondulèrent jusqu'à sa cachette. Des morceaux de chair et des os flottèrent devant lui. Le clapotis cessa. Legolas attendit. Il savait que la monstrueuse bête s'attardait encore. Il pouvait écouter et sentir sa respiration. Il se demandait si c'était ainsi qu'il allait mourir. Il roula des épaules et saisit son couteau. Il articula une prière silencieuse adressée aux Valar pour lui donner du courage puis se rapprocha doucement du bord du rocher. Une paire d'yeux immenses en forme de fentes dorées observait chacun de ses mouvements.

Pensant qu'il tuerait ce démon, si seulement il pouvait le voir, Legolas pouvait à peine distinguer sa forme à cause de toute la vapeur qui s'élevait de la rivière. Le regard sans paupières et serpentin de la bête répandait un rai de lumière jaune, transperçant les volutes épaisses de fumée et de vapeur pour l'illuminer. Il lui rendit son regard, anticipant tout déplacement que le monstre pourrait faire. Il avait seulement un couteau et une seule opportunité.

« Nous ne voulons rien d'autres que la paix », finit par déclarer l'elfe. « Laissez-nous, et aucun mal ne vous sera fait. »

La créature renifla, et deux colonnes de vapeur montèrent jusqu'au ciel. Les fentes étroites que formaient ses yeux brillèrent.

« Enchanté, fils de la Forêt Noire. », salua-t-il.

Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de l'elfe, sans ciller. Legolas resta immobile, constatant qu'il était incapable de s'en détourner ni de bouger.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il n'avait plus l'usage de sa langue. Il ne pouvait même plus sentir le carquois dans son dos ou le poignard dans sa main. La douleur lancinante à son épaule disparut car tout son corps devenait engourdi. L'esprit de l'elfe se mit à errer. Il n'était ni éveillé ni endormi. Autour de lui, le monde disparut, à l'exception des yeux dorés de la bête.

Alors, la créature se railla du prince.

« Qui aimerez-vous sacrifier à votre place ? Votre bande d'amis épuisés et de jeunes filles abattues ne feront pas le poids face à ma force. Vous êtes faible. Je le lis dans vos yeux. J'ai connaissance de tous vos plans, prince de la Forêt Noire. Je recherche un adversaire bien plus redoutable. Si vous me conduisez à lui, j'épargnerais votre vie et une grande partie de votre pitoyable compagnie. » Il se lécha les babines. « Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas savouré un elfe, ou devrais-je dire, cela faisait si longtemps, jusqu'à ce soir. »

Legolas était tombé sous son charme, et les mots blessants de la bête lui firent ressentir, au plus profond de son cœur, du dégoût pour lui-même. Les yeux de l'elfe s'obscurcirent bien plus que les ténèbres de la nuit, et ses traits lisses se durcirent avec malice. Tout aurait pu être perdu si la nature n'était pas intervenue. Il commença à pleuvoir. Seulement des petites gouttes qui s'échouaient doucement dans la rivière à prime abord ; puis la foudre déchira les cieux et une pluie torrentielle balaya le ciel.

Legolas haletait en inhalant l'air frais de la pluie nocturne alors que celle-ci chassait la vapeur et la brume qui recouvraient le fleuve. Il éprouvait une sensation qui pouvait se comparer à celle que les arbres ressentent au printemps. Son visage le picotait alors que la pluie glaciale enlevait le sang et la crasse. Alors que la douleur à son épaule revenait, Legolas sentait aussi le poids rassurant de son arme dans la main. Il se rappelait où il était et à quel danger il était confronté. Son cœur se mit à marteler dans sa poitrine. Il saisit fermement sa dague et attendit l'occasion.

Il y eut de nouveau des éclairs, et la créature cligna des yeux. Maintenant, c'était sa chance. Legolas plongea sous l'eau et nagea rapidement vers son ennemi. Il surgit de la rivière, tailladant frénétiquement dans les ténèbres les écailles luisantes. Plus rapide que ce que les yeux d'un elfe pouvaient distinguer, la bête évita la dague. La foudre aveugla le ciel une fois de plus, et Legolas vit clairement son adversaire pour la première fois. Son esprit en fut apaisé car cette vision confirma ses pires craintes. Au milieu de l'eau agitée et de la pluie battante, il vit la silhouette sombre de vilaines ailes et de griffes, un long museau et des crocs cruels. Dragon. Le mot seul le faisait grincer des dents.

« Imbécile! Vos misérables armes ne peuvent transpercer cette armure ! », rugit le dragon.

Legolas recula et jeta la dague de toutes ses forces en direction des yeux brillants du dragon. En un mouvement rapide, le dragon leva ses ailes et monta en hauteur pour rejoindre la pluie dans le ciel. Le couteau de Legolas s'enfonça de nouveau dans l'Anduin. Il l'avait manqué. Il fouilla dans son carquois et en sortit une flèche. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas son arc, mais même une flèche seule était toujours mieux pour faire face à un dragon que des poings nus.

Le dragon battit furieusement ses ailes dans le ciel, dispersant les nuages. Legolas le contempla, émerveillé par l'envergure des ailes de la bête et s'attendit au pire. Il n'attendit pas longtemps, car le dragon agita ses ailes et fondit sur l'Anduin. Il rugit et les flammes vives léchèrent la rivière dans un brasier ardent.

Legolas plongea sous l'eau et se cramponna à des rochers dans le lit de la rivière. A cause de la colère du dragon, l'eau sifflait de manière stridente aux oreilles de l'elfe. Legolas se demanda sinistrement si les dragons préféraient leurs elfes bouillis avant de les dévorer. Il regarda en l'air et vit la danse orangée des flammes au-dessus de la surface de la rivière. Le dragon battit des ailes et s'éleva à hauteur de la lune avant de replonger vers la rivière, le feu de son souffle incendiant l'air devant lui. Gardant les yeux fermés, l'elfe se recroquevilla, l'air misérable, alors que la température montait. Il s'enfonça dans la rivière jusqu'à ce que l'eau, plus profonde, devienne plus froide. La surface semblait sombre. Legolas attendit. Les elfes peuvent retenir leurs respirations sur une durée incroyable, mais même cet elfe-là commençait à se sentir étourdi. Il tendit ses bras et agita les mains dans l'eau trouble, ne trouvant rien à quoi s'agripper pour soulager la douleur. Alors que ses mains s'agitaient, quelque chose de pointu le blessa aux doigts, et Legolas put voir un filet de sang rouge à travers l'eau. Il les cacha de la vue d'autrui et put à peine croire à sa bonne fortune. Legolas avait encore retrouvé son couteau. Il poussa sur le sol de la rivière pour remonter et nagea vers l'air libre. Sa poitrine se remplit d'air, l'elfe parvint à la surface et brandit son couteau.

Le ciel était sombre et l'air, frais. Legolas tendit l'oreille. Tout semblait immobile, et plus important encore, l'odeur de l'haleine du dragon avait disparu. Le dragon aurait facilement pu le tuer. « Qu'est-ce qui l'a fait partir ? », songea-t-il. Son esprit se tourna vers son camp, et les poils de son dos se hérissèrent. Le camp ! Les flèches et des lances de ses guerriers ne feraient pas le poids contre l'armure résistante du dragon.

Il traversa péniblement la rivière en direction du ravin. Son âme était remplie d'inquiétude pour le camp, et il se remémorait encore les tas de cadavres d'orcs qui bordaient la route. Si une telle chose arrivait à son peuple ... Il ne pouvait supporter l'idée. Il essora ses cheveux trempés et replaça le couteau dans son fourreau alors qu'il examinait l'escarpement devant lui. Grâce à son expérience aguerrie de l'escalade dans les plus hauts arbres de la Forêt Noire pendant sa jeunesse, Legolas se dit qu'escalader cette paroi se révélerait très simple. En toute hâte, il plaça sa grande main et ses pieds prirent place à un repère et il commença à grimper. Il était arrivé à mi-chemin quand sa main gauche dérapa sur de la terre molle et humide et des pierres glissantes.

Il tendit son bras droit et attrapa une grosse racine qui dépassait. L'elfe étouffa un gémissement. La douleur l'élança dans son côté droit, comme si une main invisible avait attrapé et tordu tous les muscles de son épaule blessée. Il lâcha et glissa vers le bas à la base du ravin. Il murmura quelques malédictions des nains, souvenir de Gimli, et commença à grimper à nouveau, cette fois-ci en utilisant essentiellement son épaule gauche. Enfin, ses doigts touchèrent l'herbe douce sur le dessus de la corniche, et il sortit du ravin. Sans un regard en arrière, Legolas se précipita vers le lieu où les arbres étaient tombés, en espérant y trouver son arc.

En le voyant, il tomba à genoux. Il craignait que le dragon ait réduit en morceaux ou brûlé par son souffle sa récompense. Legolas poussa un soupir de soulagement et se leva. Son arc avait échappé au mal. Le tenant contre sa poitrine, il courut à travers les ténèbres et les arbres jusqu'au camp elfique.

De retour au camp, Miredhel vit le prince se précipiter à travers les arbres à un rythme effréné. Ses cheveux et ses vêtements semblaient être trempés, et des traînées noirâtres-rouges recouvraient sa tunique et ses bas. Elle craignait qu'il fût blessé, et oubliant tout protocole et titre, et le fait qu'elle le méprisait, elle cria de surprise :

« Legolas ! »

Elle laissa tomber la couverture qu'elle était en train de réparer et courut à sa rencontre. Elle se précipita vers lui, s'arrêtant seulement quand ils semblaient sur le point d'entrer en collision.

« Legolas, que s'est-il passé ? Êtes-vous blessé? », lui demanda-t-elle. Il était couvert de sang, mais elle ne voyait aucune blessure. Son visage blême et confus et ses respirations haletantes lui faisaient peur. Legolas n'était pas calme et serein comme à son habitude. Il tendit la main et la saisit par le bras et s'immobilisa.

« Ma dame, dites-moi, le camp ... est-il sauf ? », ses yeux semblaient la supplier.

« Bien sûr qu'il l'est », affirma-t-elle, puis elle le regarda avec méfiance. « Hormis l'averse, la nuit a été paisible. Mais vous ne vous sentez pas bien. Retournez avec moi au camp voir un guérisseur. »

« Nous n'avons pas le temps, Miredhel. Nous devons immédiatement partir et rejoindre le plus vite possible la Forêt Noire. »

« Au beau milieu de la nuit? »

« Oui, et dès que possible. Retournez au camp et aidez les autres à se préparer pour le départ. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Legolas baissa les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours son bras. Il le relâcha doucement et leva les yeux vers son visage.

« Je ne veux pas vous alarmer, mais nous courons un grave danger, et plus vite nous chevaucherons, mieux ce sera. »

Elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le camp où les autres elfes et elle commencèrent à se préparer pour un départ précipité. Legolas se hâta vers le lieu où il avait, plus tôt, laissé ses amis. Farothin regarda le retour du prince et fixa son visage. Ses yeux surprirent le visage épuisé du prince, remarquant les marques sombres et les traces de brûlure sur ses vêtements mouillés.

« Monseigneur, qu'est-ce que...? »

« Farothin, j'ai une altercation avec notre mystérieux ennemi. », l'interrompit Legolas. « Il a disparu, mais il pourrait revenir à tout moment. Je veux que vous rassembliez tous les chevaux. Nous devons chevaucher cette nuit. »

« Ils se sont dispersés un peu partout, mon seigneur. Je doute que nous soyons en mesure de tous les retrouver ce soir. »

« Alors, trouvez-en autant que possible. Amenez les jumeaux avec vous pour vous aider. »

« Eledhel et Belegil ont délaissé leur poste de surveillance pour vous chercher après la cavalcade des chevaux. N'avez-vous pas croisé leur chemin à votre retour ? »

Legolas gémit.

« Partez devant et commencez à rassembler nos chevaux, Farothin. Prenez d'autres guerriers avec vous pour les trouver. »

Il longea le périmètre surveillé par la garde de nuit, demandant si quelqu'un avait vu Eledhel ou Belegil depuis leur départ. Personne ne les avait aperçus. Il regarda vers le camp. Grâce à Miredhel, la plupart des abris et des fournitures étaient rangés et emballés. Il vit Sulindal parler à son frère du côté sud. Fort heureusement, Belegil était de retour.

Legolas se joignit à eux. Avant qu'ils ne puissent émettre de commentaires sur son apparence, il prit les devants :

« Je sais, je sais. J'ai bien piètre apparence, mais cela est le cadet de mes soucis. Où est Eledhel ? »

Belegil et Sulindal échangèrent des regards.

« Ne vous-a-t-il pas trouvé, Legolas ? », questionna Belegil. Legolas secoua la tête et s'éclaircit la voix :

« Écoutez, j'ai demandé à Miredhel de commencer à lever le camp. »

« C'est ce que j'ai vu », répondit Sulindal. « Je peux seulement supposer que vous souhaitez partir cette nuit-même. »

« Tout de suite. », renchérit Legolas. « Je veux que vous preniez la tête de la procession. Assurez-vous que personne ne manque à l'appel. Farothin rassemble les chevaux en ce moment-même. Dès qu'il revient, nous rejoignons le pont. » Malgré son apparence dépenaillée, on ressentait la détermination et l'autorité des rois dans sa voix, et ses yeux prirent une teinte bleu acier.

Les frères prirent rapidement congé et retournèrent à leurs besognes. Il leur fallut peu de temps pour achever leur tâche, et Legolas observa leurs expressions sombres à leur retour.

« Tout le monde est présent ... à l'exception de deux personnes, Eledhel et Valraen. »

« Valraen, l'un des plus jeunes guerriers ? Aurait-il délaissé son poste de surveillance pour aider Farothin ? »

« Nous ne pensons pas. J'ai trouvé d'étranges traces près de la zone où il a été vu la dernière fois. »

« D'étranges traces... » Legolas sentit ses yeux le brûler. Il connaissait déjà la triste vérité.

« Oui, les traces de Valraen se dirigent vers la rivière puis disparaissent », déclara Sulindal.

« J'ai trouvé son arc, brisé, et des flèches par terre », ajouta Belegil.

Legolas baissa brusquement la tête. Il l'avait perdu, Valraen, si jeune. « Si je pouvais donner ma vie pour le sauver, je le ferais » murmura-t-il. Sulindal tendit une main pour la poser sur son épaule.

« Comme nous tous, Legolas, mais nous ne pouvons plus rien y faire à présent. »

Farothin arriva et porta son poing à sa poitrine en guise de salut.

« Nous avons rassemblé tous les chevaux, sauf cinq. »

« Cela n'a pas d'importance. Certains d'entre nous peuvent chevaucher à deux personnes. », dit Sulindal.

« Je suis sûr que Lady Limaer offrirait son cheval si cela pouvait lui permettre de chevaucher avec le prince », plaisanta Belegil, tout en essayant d'encourager son ami.

Legolas grimaça puis il poursuivit :

« Assurez-vous que tout le monde soit prêt pour le départ. Nous ne pourrons tolérer aucuns retards. »

Il ramassa sa besace. Il était heureux de constater qu'Arod était en bonne santé. Il voulait s'attarder un peu, espérant le retour imminent d'Eledhel. Au moins, il pouvait prendre le temps de changer de tunique. Utilisant Arod comme paravent, il ôta sa chemise ensanglantée. L'elfe examina l'arrière de son épaule droite, où une vilaine tâche commençait à se teinter de jaune et de violet. Il la tapota. Oui, c'était vraiment douloureux. Quel dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de douce et amoureuse jeune elfe qu'il puisse implorer de lui appliquer plus tard un peu de baume. En dépit de la crainte qui s'était installée dans son âme, Legolas ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire à cette idée. Il enfila sa tunique propre, remit sa besace et monta sur son cheval.

« Un grand mal se présente à nous sous la forme d'un dragon », annonça-t-il. La majorité de la compagnie en eut le souffle coupé, et leurs yeux s'agrandirent, remplis de panique et d'incrédulité. « Vous en connaissez le fondement dans votre cœur. Tout comme moi, vous sentiez sa menace. Je ne vais point vous dire « n'ayez pas peur », car il mieux que vous le craigniez. Chevauchez rapidement, restez ensemble, et ne regardez jamais en arrière. ». Il les observa, l'air valeureux. « Soyez courageux, car les Valar sont avec nous ce soir. »

Les elfes montèrent sur leurs chevaux, et Miredhel chevaucha à côté du prince. Le regard suppliant, elle le dévisagea puis se confia : « Nous ne pouvons pas partir. Je vous en supplie. Mon frère n'est toujours pas revenu. »

« Pour tout l'or du monde je ne laisserai votre frère derrière nous. » lui avoua-t-il calmement.

« Alors pourquoi sommes-nous déjà prêts à partir ? », demanda-t-elle, et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

Legolas prit sa joue en coupe et essuya une larme alors qu'elle coulait.

« Vous partez. Je reste. », déclara-t-il et il tourna la tête vers Belegil. « Dirigez la compagnie vers le pont, puis prenez la route en direction du sud du bois. Soyez sur vos gardes et regardez le ciel. Je vais trouver Eledhel et je vous rejoindrai sur la route. »

« Legolas, non. », protesta Sulindal, « Permettez-moi de rester aussi. »

« Non, Sulindal. La compagnie a besoin de votre regard perçant. Accompagnez-les, et je serai juste derrière vous. »

Avec sa permission, Belegil donna le signal ; les elfes et les chevaux s'élancèrent et disparurent dans les ombres filandreuses de la nuit. Legolas les regarda partir et soupira. Il devait à nouveau compter sur lui-même. Il avait gardé le cheval d'Eledhel à ses côtés, espérant toujours qu'il pourrait retrouver son propriétaire. Legolas s'immobilisa un instant, se demandant s'il était peut-être préférable d'attendre dans le campement vide ou effectivement d'aller le chercher. Il décida d'attendre un peu, et alors qu'il était assis seul dans le noir, des souvenirs remontèrent à la surface.

Legolas repensa aux jours précédant la Bataille des Cinq Armées où il fut témoin de la désolation de Smaug. Le dragon avait complètement rasé Lacville et tué beaucoup d'hommes. Il essaya de se rappeler précisément la manière dont Bard avait réussi à abattre Smaug. Cette information pourrait se révéler très utile. Il se remémora ensuite chaque conte que son père lui avait narré à propos d'elfes courageux et de mauvais dragons comme Glaurung, Ancalagon, Scatha et Sulthaur. Il désespérait presque en essayant de se rappeler le nom de l'elfe qui avait frappé le dragon qui mis à sac Talath Nimlost lorsqu'une brise souffla derrière lui. Legolas se redressa et plaça rapidement son arc sur le côté. Quelque chose approchait. En effectuant un mouvement fluide, Legolas retourna auprès d'Arod, armé d'une flèche à son arc, et visa dans les ténèbres.

« Legolas ! »

C'était Eledhel. Son visage, qui semblait tendu et sombre, se transforma en une myriade d'émotions, d'abord le soulagement et la joie de voir son ami encore en vie, puis la perplexité en constatant la disparition des autres membres.

« Où sont passés les autres ? », demanda-t-il.

« Où étiez-vous ? », siffla Legolas et son inquiétude se transforma en colère.

« Je pourrais dire la même chose de vous ! » Eledhel recula. « J'ai trouvé l'un de nos chevaux là-bas. Enfin, une partie des jambes et la tête. » Arod renâcla et piétina le sol de ses sabots. « Pardonnez-moi, ami-cheval », s'excusa Eledhel puis il poursuivit : « Je craignais que votre maître, ici, n'ait connu le même sort. »

« J'ai failli y passer », reconnut Legolas. Il frappa son ami dans le dos. « Venez, nous devons nous hâter. La compagnie est partie devant. » Eledhel et lui montèrent sur leurs chevaux et se mirent à la poursuite de leurs amis. Ils suivirent la lueur de l'Anduin et se hâtèrent vers le pont. Legolas gardait les yeux fixés sur le ciel nocturne alors qu'il racontait sa rencontre avec le dragon à Eledhel.

« Vous savez », conclut le prince, « Je me souviens d'un petit elfe qui avait bêtement promis à mon père « Un jour, je voudrais tuer un dragon, tout comme Eärendil ! » La réalité est bien différente de mes rêves. »

« Cela est toujours le cas, Legolas ! », rit Eledhel et il fit accélérer son cheval. « Voyons si nous pouvons les rattraper avant le lever du soleil ! » Les deux amis galopèrent vers l'aube, espérant que le lever du soleil apporterait avec lui un nouvel espoir.


	16. Never look back

**Disclaimer général :**** Rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire! [qui appartient à "_Raider-K"!_]! J'ai reçu textuellement l'autorisation de traduire cette fiction avec quelques conditions**

**O**

**OO**

**"Building Ithilien"**

**OO**

**O.**

_Hello ! Bientôt les vacances, n'est-ce pas ? Certains ont encore des examens ; d'autres, non. Dans tous les cas, je vous souhaite bon courage :). Je remercie vraiment Mimi70 pour une correction plus hard que d'habitude. Je vais essayer de faire mon possible pour traduire le prochain chapitre le plus rapidement possible mais pour des raisons de santé que j'ai citées dans une autre fiction, je suis un peu K.O._

_Bonne lecture,_

_Dans l'espoir que vous appréciez ce chapitre autant que je l'ai apprécié,_

_LPE_

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Never Look Back**

Miredhel glissa une mèche derrière son oreille alors qu'elle regardait à travers l'obscurité derrière elle. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, espérant de toutes ses forces que son frère puisse soudainement apparaître. De longues heures avaient passé depuis la dernière fois où elle avait vu le prince et qu'ils s'étaient séparés, tandis que ce dernier attendait, enveloppé par un tourbillon de brume blanche. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés, son visage exprimait de l'inquiétude et du chagrin. En dépit de ses sentiments mitigés pour Legolas, Miredhel savait qu'il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour aider Eledhel, ou d'autres personnes dans le besoin, y compris elle-même. Elle n'arrivait simplement pas à le comprendre. Par moment, il pouvait être particulièrement doux et tendre, et le lendemain, totalement égocentrique et arrogant. _Il a cependant certaines qualités rattrapant tout cela_, admit-elle avec un sourire. _Comme le fait d'être l'archer le plus habile qu'elle n'avait jamais vu et de posséder un visage et un corps très plaisant à regarder. En outre, il embrassait merveilleusement. _

Si seulement il n'était pas si désagréable. Il avait agi de manière abominable quand elle avait tenté de s'excuser lors de l'orage. Peut-être que son peuple accordait peu d'importance aux excuses ou à l'humilité. Il était un elfe de la Forêt Noire. Miredhel peinait à voir au-delà de ce statut, et qu'il soit leur prince était pire encore. Il représentait la forêt noire. Certes, elle n'y était jamais allée. Même maintenant, elle ne voulait pas y aller, pas dans cet endroit, où les arbres étaient sombres et trempaient leurs racines dans le sang des blessés.

Miredhel frissonna. Elle sentait l'absence de son frère plus encore. Une fois de plus, elle jeta un regard en arrière. Toujours rien. Seulement, cette fois-ci, Dame Limaer observait ses agissements. L'elfe vint se placer au côté de Miredhel.

« Lady Miredhel, mon amie. Par trois fois, je vous ai vu regarder en arrière dans l'obscurité. », lui dit-elle.

Miredhel avait les yeux rivés droit devant dans l'intention de ne pas regarder Limaer. Elle était encore très jeune et même si elle était de ce fait plus prompte à la sottise, la jeune elfe avait une âme sympathique.

Limaer ne fut pas découragée par ce silence. Elle voulait aider Miredhel, désemparée, dont elle trouvait le frère très beau et pouvant éventuellement être un prétendant. Gagner les bonnes grâces de la sœur ne lui ferait pas de mal.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour eux. Votre frère est un vaillant seigneur et il peut se protéger contre ce mal. Et le Prince Legolas le trouvera, car il est aussi courageux et fort ... et beau.»

« Je ne crois pas que son charmant visage le protégera d'un dragon dans la nuit, Limaer.», dit Miredhel en roulant des yeux.

« Je suppose que vous avez raison », concéda-t-elle et elle regarda fixement Miredhel. « J'ai observé la façon dont il vous a regardé avant notre départ du camp. »

Miredhel gémit intérieurement puis murmura quelques mots à son cheval, Thorontal, pour qu'il avance davantage. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait semer Limaer dans la foule, et la conversation prendrait fin. Thorontal et elle se faufilèrent dans une ouverture entre deux autres elfes, mais Limaer était une assez bonne cavalière et elle réussit à rester aux côtés de Miredhel.

« Ne pouvant en être certaine, j'ai pensé que je pourrais demander ...» commença Limaer.

« S'il vous plaît, n'en faites rien. », insista Miredhel.

« Est-ce-que le Prince Legolas ... hum ... vous a fait une déclaration ? »

« Une déclaration ? », s'agaça Miredhel. « Limaer, je pensais que vous vouliez me consoler de l'absence de Eledhel, et non vous enquérir du cœur du prince ». Limaer et elle se trouvaient désormais en tête de procession. Elle était certaine que tous écoutaient. Ils ne pouvaient s'en s'empêcher. Miredhel ne parvenait pas à savoir si elle était sur le point de rougir ou de pleurer. Peut-être les deux.

« Êtes-vous intéressée par lui ? », chuchota Limaer.

Miredhel cingla du regard l'elleth.

« S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi ! Je refuse d'aborder le sujet maintenant, ou à tout autre moment. », siffla-t-elle.

Limaer renifla et rejeta la tête en arrière.

« Je suis désolé, Miredhel. Je sais que vous êtes inquiète pour le retour de votre frère. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il m'est passé à l'esprit, de m'enquérir ainsi de cette manière de l'intérêt que vous porte le prince. Je sais qu'il est très ami avec votre frère. Pardonnez-moi , », confessa-t-elle.

Miredhel hocha la tête puis finit par s'écarter de Limaer. Elle leva la tête alors qu'elle se dirigeait à l'avant de la procession, laissant la brise fraîche de la nuit refroidir ses joues brûlantes. Qu'est-ce ce que Limaer voulait dire, se demanda-t-elle, en sous-entendant qu'elle avait l'attention du Prince ? Elle jeta un regard moqueur en direction de Limaer. Ah ! Si seulement elle savait la moitié de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Non qu'elle s'en soucie ... Il n'était rien pour elle ... rien.

Chevauchant Thorontal, elle se fraya un chemin en tête de la procession, où Belegil et Sulindal surveillaient les alentours d'un œil vigilant. Être près d'eux lui apportait du réconfort ; après tout, ils étaient comme des frères pour elle, aussi longtemps qu'elle les avait connus. Avec un hochement de la tête, Belegil lui fit un clin d'oeil et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Miredhel ne le permit pas.

« S'il te plaît, ne parle pas de ça, », le supplia-t-elle.

Belegil et Sulindal échangèrent des regards amusés.

« Pourquoi donc, alors que tout le monde en parle déjà ? », déclara Belegil.

« Raison de plus pour montrer le bon exemple en faisant vous-même silence. », lui ordonna Miredhel , une once d'espoir se ressentant dans sa voix.

« Mmmh. » Belegil caressait son menton, comme s'il était en pleine réflexion. « Notre petite Miredhel et le grand héros et prince de Mirkwood, l'un des Neuf marcheurs. Pas moins. Qu'en dis-tu, mon frère ? »

Sulindal haussa les épaules, et Miredhel lui lança un regard reconnaissant.

« Oh, voyons, Sulindal. Je sais que tu détiens de précieuses informations. Cela se voit simplement par l'expression suffisante sur ton visage.»

Belegil examina son frère en plissant les yeux.

« Legolas t'a-t-il dit quelque chose ? »

Désormais, c'était au tour de Miredhel d'observer curieusement Sulindal. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit, Sulindal ? Était-ce au sujet de notre pari pour le tournoi ? »

Belegil siffla et Miredhel réalisa qu'elle en avait trop dit. Elle posa sa main sur sa bouche et rougit, de manière si voyante qu'elle pouvait éclairer la voie devant eux.

Belegil était intrigué par sa réaction.

« Oh ... très intéressant. Inquiète au sujet du pari, Miredhel? »

« Bien sûr que non. Ne sois pas stupide, Belegil. C'était une broutille », insista-t-elle, mais elle était trahie par le tremblement de ses mains.

C'est alors que Sulindal se joignit à la partie. « Pourquoi tournes-tu la bague autour de ton doigt, mon amie, si le pari n'était qu'une broutille, et que tu ne souhaitais pas que l'on sache de quoi il s'agisse ? Je sais que tu fais cela quand tu es nerveuse. »

« Oh, je suis tellement heureuse de vous avoir rejoint. », répondit sèchement Miredhel . « Cela est beaucoup trop plaisant. »

« S'il te plaît, Miredhel. Le sarcasme ne te sied pas ... mais l'honnêteté, si. Maintenant, pourquoi ne pas simplement soulager ta conscience et tout nous révéler à propos du prince ? », persista Belegil. Il pencha la tête et fit une moue. « S'il te plaît ? » Il battit des cils.

Elle rit. « Quelle commère tu fais donc ! », s'exclama-t-elle. « Tu peux me regarder avec ces yeux aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites, mais il n'y a rien à dire. »

« Je sais que Sulindal et toi me cachez quelque chose », insista-t-il, irrité. « Tout le monde le sait, sauf moi. »

« Cette journée est à marquer d'une pierre blanche, Miredhel. Pour la première fois dans l'histoire des Elfes, Belegil est écarté d'un secret. », plaisanta Sulindal, savourant pleinement le fait d'avoir le dessus sur son frère.

« Je veux toujours savoir ce que Legolas t'a dit, Sulindal », déclara Miredhel. Elle avait vraiment pensé que Legolas ne dirait rien.

Sulindal la regardait avec ses yeux gris foncé.

« Legolas ne m'a rien dit. », lui confia-t-il puis il ajouta dans un murmure, « Rien dont tu ne sois déjà au courant de toute façon. »

« Hum » Belegil renifla. « Si c'est ainsi que vous voulez que cela se passe, j'attendrai le retour de Legolas. ». Il fit une pause, un éclat diabolique illuminant ses yeux. « Legolas et Miredhel ... Miredhel Greenleaf, Dame de l'Ithilien ... », taquina-t-il.

Elle regarda autour d'elle nerveusement, en espérant que personne n'ait entendu, et encore moins la pénible Limaer.

« Chut », insista Miredhel. « Nous ne sommes même pas amis. Pourtant, je sais que ce serait folie d'essayer d'argumenter avec des personnes comme vous. Dans ces moments-là, je recherche désespérément votre sœur pour me soutenir. »

Sulindal la regarda curieusement.

« Tu sais », commença-t-il, sa voix était étrangement nerveuse. « Annariel m'a confié une fois qu'elle craignait que tu ne rencontres un prince elfique fringant, ce sont ses propres mots, qui bouleverserait ton cœur et qui t'emmènerait loin pour t'épouser. »

Belegil sourit.

« Toutes mes excuses, Miredhel. Pour une fois, notre très chère sœur est avec nous, même depuis les cavernes de Mandos. »

« N'en dites pas plus. Nous risquons de nous perdre en de vaines spéculations. », dit-elle, en espérant mettre un terme à son tourment. Les deux frères se turent et les deux pensèrent à leur sœur alors que la lune s'effaçait là-haut et que les étoiles disparaissaient dans le ciel de velours sombre.

Le voyage devint calme et la procession accéléra le pas. Les plaisanteries légères des jumeaux avaient soulagé le cœur de Miredhel. Cependant, elle observait la façon dont Sulindal ne cessait de surveiller l'obscurité et le chemin devant eux, une main sur son arc. Belegil menait la chasse sans réserve, perçant les ombres des yeux, mais il ne relâchait pas son emprise sur le pommeau de son épée. Tout s'effaçait et était sombre. Pas un chant d'oiseaux n'accueillit leurs pas, ou de quelconques murmures réconfortants provenant des arbres âgés qu'ils rencontraient. Le faible chant de l'Anduin interpellait les elfes, « Vite, vite. » Les chevaux et les cavaliers étaient épuisés par leur voyage, mais ils pressèrent encore le pas, même jusqu'à l'aube. Eledhel et Legolas ne revenaient pas et il n'y avait aucun signe d'eux.

Le soleil apparut par-dessus le vaste horizon d'arbres sombres se tenant l'est.

« La Forêt Noire », pensa Miredhel, et son cœur manqua un battement.

Elle avait depuis longtemps ressenti l'attraction de cet endroit sur son âme, l'appelant vers un destin ne voulait pas voir où son amie bien-aimée avait rendu son dernier soupir. L'elfe avait déjà visité plusieurs fois cet endroit dans ses songes.

Les premières lueurs du matin éclairèrent ses joues et ses tresses. C'est avec le soleil levant que l'espoir du retour de son frère ressurgit. En s'élevant dans le ciel, le soleil lourd et pourpre brûla la brume de la nuit qui s'échappa en minces volutes qui tentaient de s'accrocher aux sabots de leurs chevaux.

« Un soleil rouge se lève », observa Sulindal. « Beaucoup de sang a dû couler cette nuit. »

Miredlel le regarda d'un œil atterré. Elle sentit sa lèvre trembler. Il avait réussi à mettre des mots sur les pensées qui affligeaient son esprit.

« Voyons ! », se moqua Belegil. « Cela ressemble à une parole fantaisiste que Legolas dirait s'il était présent. Vous m'amusez tous les deux. » dit-il puis il émit un gloussement forcé, observant attentivement du coin de l'œil l'expression de Miredhel. « Ne trouves-tu pas cela amusant, Miredhel ? » demanda-t-il, en roulant des yeux de façon comique.

Elle parvint à le regarder fixement et se mordit la lèvre. Il ne fallait pas commencer à pleurer. Peut-être que du sang avait été versé et que ce n'était pas celui de son frère. _Eledhel allait très bien, et il n'y a pas lieude verser des larmes_, se dit-elle.

Belegil poursuivit, imitant son frère d'une voix criarde.

« Oh, Legolas, une lune blanche monte ! Beaucoup de lait a dû être renversé cette nuit ! »

Il regarda Miredhel pour obtenir son approbation, et les lèvres de cette dernière s'élargirent en un léger sourire.

« Cela est bien mieux. Sulindal ne voulait rien dire de particulier en disant cela.» dit-il à voix haute en regardant son frère d'un air appuyé.

Sulindal avait l'air penaud.

« Il a raison, Miredhel. C'est un vieux dicton, après tout. Legolas et Eledhel nous rejoindront bientôt. Ils brillent bien trop pour que l'obscurité réussisse à les avoir. »

Devant eux, la lumière rouge rosissait le marbre de l'ancien pont, qui enjambait l'Anduin et formait un arc par-dessus la rivière, dans un ensemble des plus harmonieux et démontrant un art sans égal. Deux elfes en pierre s'y tenaient telles des sentinelles silencieuses, leurs bras tendus vers le ciel et les mains jointes autour d'une étoile, formant une grande arche devant l'entrée. Il y a bien longtemps, les puissants rois des elfes avaient gouverné ces terres, et de nombreux voyageurs en direction de l'Ithilien haletaient face à leur héritage, leur pouvoir qui disparaissait.

Le chemin de la troupe finit par rejoindre l'ancienne route qu'ils avaient abandonnée la veille pour se détourner des orques.

« Si nous ne tardons pas, le sud du bois devrait se trouver à un jour d'ici. », annonça Belegil.

« Espérons donc que nous n'aurons pas d'autres retards », émit son frère.

Ils atteignirent le pont en milieu de matinée. Là où il avait semblé minuscule dans l'horizon, le pont se dressait maintenant devant eux tel un colosse. Les sentinelles elfiques en pierre les dominaient de toute leur hauteur, flamboyant dans une fureur silencieuse de marbre blanc malgré les fissures qui creusaient la matière.

« Peut-on toujours le traverser en sécurité ? », demanda à voix haute Sulindal, en remarquant la maçonnerie altérée et les myriades de fissures qui marquaient la surface du pont.

« Legolas nous a ordonné de traverser à cet endroit. Je vais mener le premier groupe et nous vous attendrons de l'autre côté. »

Belegil réunit la première moitié des elfes et commença à traverser. Miredhel et Sulindal examinaient quelques morceaux de marbre qui s'effritaient et tombaient dans l'Anduin au moment où Belegil traversait. Elle n'appréciait pas les hauteurs et choisit d'examiner les visages des statues à la place. Ils avaient les cheveux longs et les tresses traditionnelles des guerriers elfiques. Même le passage des années ne pouvait gâcher leurs beaux visages. Miredhel se disait que celui de gauche ressemblait fortement au prince quand une ombre passa devant le soleil. Elle protégea ses yeux de sa main et regarda le point noir qui se dirigeait à présent rapidement vers eux.

« Ce n'est rien qu'un petit nuage. », déclara un elfe.

« Il se déplace rapidement et contre le vent ! », déclara un autre.

« Le dragon est de retour ! », cria Sulindal. « Traversez le pont maintenant ! Allez ! Ne perdez pas de temps. »

Tous grimpèrent sur le pont, sauf Miredhel.

« Miredhel, qu'attends-tu ? Viens ! », ordonna Sulindal, mais elle ne l'entendit pas. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la route derrière eux où deux chevaux et leurs cavaliers arrivaient.

« Eledhel et Legolas », cria-t-elle joyeusement alors qu'on pouvait les voir. « Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser maintenant. »

« Il le faut ! » Sulindal arrivait au bout du pont et fit signe de le suivre. « Viens ! »

Miredhel secoua la tête. « Non, je l'ai déjà perdu une fois. Je ne vais pas l'abandonner à nouveau », cria-t-elle en se retournant pour chevaucher vers son frère.

Sulindal allait la suivre, mais Belegil hurla du pont.

« Laisse-la partir, mon frère ! Nous ne pouvons nous attarder plus longtemps car la bête est presque sur nous. Ils la protégeront. »

Alors, Sulindal fit quelques pas en arrière et rejoignit les autres tandis qu'ils chevauchaient vers l'horizon sombre d'Eryn Lasgalen.

Miredhel savait qu'elle avait scellé son sort alors qu'elle galopait à l'opposé du pont, mais elle n'en avait cure. A présent, elle pouvait clairement discerner le dragon. Ses ailes palmées larges et sa longue queue projetaient une ombre redoutable sur le sol derrière elle. Elle jeta un regard en arrière et se pencha vers son cheval. « Vite, Thorontal. Nous devons voler ! » Le dragon effectua une boucle au-dessus des nuages. « Legolas, Eledhel ! », hurla-t-elle par-dessus le bruit tonitruant des ailes. « Faites demi-tour et fuyez! » Elle savait qu'ils ne feraient pas une telle chose. Ils chevaucheraient à son secours pour tous les sauver.

La bête noire volait désormais au-dessus d'elle. Thorontal accéléra l'allure et galopa à toute vitesse à travers le vallon. Le dragon fendit l'air dans un halo de flamme, le souffle chaud. Le cheval de Miredhel hua et se cabra, la faisant tomber au sol. Elle roula pour s'éloigner de sous les sabots qui martelaient le sol, saisissant sa cheville sous la douleur ; elle était foulée mais pas cassée. Elle ne pouvait pas courir, et elle ne pouvait pas se cacher. Le dragon effectua un cercle puis plongea à nouveau, en chute libre à toute vitesse en direction de Miredhel, des années de cupidité et de soif de sang se lisant dans ses yeux jaunes. Elle se prépara et plaça sombrement une flèche à son arc. Elle ne voulait pas mourir tranquillement, pas aujourd'hui. Pas maintenant.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure originale, ****_Raider-K_**** :**

Oh, oh! Je pense que Miredhel est dans un sacré pétrin! Il est temps pour elle de faire ses preuves ! Dois-je laisser le dragon la dévorer, laissant Legolas tomber entre les griffes de l'autoritaire Lady Limaer? Ou l'abandonner, le cœur brisé?  
Ou peut-être que le dragon volerait par-dessus la forêt pour rôtir Thranduil et sa famille devant Legolas. Ce serait triste. Bwa haa haa!  
Ou peut-être que le dragon mutilerait en partie Miredhel, et nous pourrions avoir une de ces scènes de mort pathétique ... je plaisante.  
Faites-moi savoir ce que vous en pensez ! J'adore lire vos commentaires, vos questions, vos critiques, vos avis.


	17. Between Sky and Earth

**Disclaimer général :**** Rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire! [qui appartient à "_Raider-K"!_]! J'ai reçu textuellement l'autorisation de traduire cette fiction avec quelques conditions**

**O**

**OO**

**"Building Ithilien"**

**OO**

**O.**

_Bonjour, _

_J'espère que vous allez bien. La dernière update date tout de même de Mai ! Ce fut très étrange de se replonger dans cet univers mais vous verrez l'histoire est géniale. _

_Bonne lecture._

_LPE_

_Beta : Super Mimi70 dont vous devez lire absolument "D'arc d'épées", une fanfic de sa plume achevée. C'est tout mignon et cette histoire change du style habituel que l'on lit sur le fandom. Elle traduit également "Une Rose parmi les Ronces", une fiction très agréable à lire. On sent que le traducteur travaille d'arrache-pied pour rendre le style sublime de l'auteur original. Vous trouverez le profil de Mimi70 dans mes auteurs favoris. _

* * *

**Chapitre 16 :** **Between Sky and Earth**

Legolas ne s'était jamais senti aussi impuissant qu'en ce jour fatidique à Amon Hen. Il pouvait juste voir le dragon voler dans le ciel et se précipiter vers Miredhel. Les yeux de cette dernière brillaient de larmes retenues alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre, l'air déterminé. Legolas jeta un regard vers Eledhel alors qu'ils chevauchaient dans la direction de l'elleth. Ils n'arriveraient pas à temps, et les deux elfes le savaient parfaitement. Ils étaient trop éloignés et dans l'incapacité totale de lui venir en aide. Le visage d'Eledhel avait perdu ses couleurs alors qu'il observait la scène.

« Eledhel ! Eledhel, écoute moi ! », lui ordonna Legolas. « Chevauche jusqu'au pont. Peut-être que nous pourrons l'éloigner d'elle. »

Alors qu'Eledhel sollicitait sa monture et chevauchait en direction du pont, le dragon traversa les nuages et plongea vers la terre. Miredhel tira des flèches en visant sa bouche et ses yeux, mais la plupart furent brûlées et perdues dans le souffle ardent de la bête. Le dragon déplia ses griffes pour l'attraper, et Legolas jura. Elle ne devait pas mourir, si jeune et si belle. Il avait vu bien d'autres moins méritants qu'elle affronter la mort et y survivre. Ni lui, ni Eledhel n'avaient réussi à attirer l'attention du dragon. Pourtant, il devait agir. Legolas n'était pas du genre à s'asseoir et regarder quelqu'un mourir sans agir, alors il saisit son arc long, prit une flèche et tira. Son tir ne fit qu'alerter le dragon de leur présence à Eledhel et lui et cela avait sans doute énervé plus encore la bête. Avec un mouvement de sa puissante queue, le dragon rugit puis saisit, l'air victorieux, sa proie entre ses longues griffes.

Miredhel cria quand les cruelles griffes transpercèrent ses côtes, et elle se tordit en vain. Le sang coula librement le long de ses bras et sur son torse quand les griffes du monstre lui mutilèrent la peau. Elle savait qu'elle avait peu de temps pour agir, car la vengeance du dragon surviendrait rapidement. Si seulement elle pouvait libérer son bras de son emprise, alors elle pourrait prendre le petit poignard qu'elle gardait dans sa ceinture.

Le dragon volait à ras le sol vers le pont, et Legolas le poursuivait, visant prudemment avec ses flèches afin de ne pas toucher Miredhel. Le dragon avait l'intention de la déchiqueter puis de dévorer la jeune elfe devant ses compagnons pour les tourmenter. Il grimpa alors en flèche dans le ciel et effectua une boucle pour narguer l'elfe qui chevauchait derrière lui. Stupides elfes, il allait leur montrer ce que c'était de souffrir.

Le dragon relâcha son emprise sur la jeune fille pour l'empoigner plus étroitement et la faire crier alors qu'il passait au-dessus de l'elfe à cheval. Mais, quand il desserra les griffes, Miredhel libéra son bras et tira le poignard de sa taille. Rassemblant toutes ses forces, elle enfonça la lame dans la chair tendre sous la patte du dragon. Il poussa un hurlement et la relâcha. Battant ses ailes de rage, il virevolta dans le ciel et agita ses griffes pour retirer le couteau. Oubliant momentanément son butin, le dragon se précipita à travers les nuages et disparut. Soulagée de s'être échappée, Miredhel pressa avec ses bras ses côtes endolories alors qu'elle tombait du ciel tout droit vers la terre. Il n'y avait rien à faire pour la sauver.

Legolas haleta alors qu'il regardait sa chute puis il pressa Arod. Il ne permettrait jamais que cette jeune fille soit sauvée des griffes du dragon pour ensuite la voir choir vers sa mort. Il bondit de son cheval, puis se positionna pour l'attraper. Elle tomba dans ses bras avec une telle force que son bras et son épaule blessés le firent souffrir, et il eut un mouvement de recul. Les deux elfes roulèrent sur le sol, et Legolas l'attira près de lui et prononça à voix basse une prière de remerciement à l'encontre des Valar.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il la tenait toujours étroitement alors qu'elle était étendue sur lui. L'elfe esquissa un léger sourire et déclara d'une voix éteinte :

« Je crois que vous m'avez coupé le souffle. »

"Cela n'a rien flatteur," dit-elle en haletant. Son cœur battait encore à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, et elle essayait de ne pas trembler. Legolas la libéra de son emprise, et elle se redressa, pour presser ses côtes tout en affichant une grimace. Du rouge colora les flancs déchirés de sa robe d'équitation, où une profonde entaille marquait son ventre. Legolas le remarqua aussi, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle maintenant, car le retour de leur ennemi semblait imminent.

Il se leva et lui demanda si elle pouvait monter, et plein de courage, elle acquiesça de la tête.

« Bien. » répondit-il. « Nous devons partir, car le dragon va revenir, encore plus en colère que jamais, j'imagine. »

« Je ne puis expliquer son départ soudain. » dit-elle, en essayant de comprendre le danger et de ne pas montrer une once de peur dans sa voix en même temps.

« Peu importe ce que vous lui avez fait subir, c'est bien plus que ce que je n'aurais pu accomplir. », admit Legolas. Il tendit une main pour l'aider à monter et l'installa sur son cheval. Il monta ensuite devant elle. Ils chevauchèrent dans la direction d'Eledhel qui attendait sur le pont.

« Vous ne pouvez pas vaincre cette créature », protesta Miredhel.

« Non, c'est de la folie. Avez-vous encore votre arc ? », lui dit-il.

« Je l'ai lâché quand j'ai été attaquée, » dit-elle et elle le désigna :

« Il est par terre devant nous. Là. »

Legolas se pencha sur le flanc d'Arod. Alors qu'ils approchaient l'arc, il enroula le bras gauche autour du cou du cheval, puis balança le haut de son corps et avec son autre bras libre, il attrapa l'arc et son sac, jetant les deux objets à Miredhel. Ensuite, il chuchota une prière elfique de rapidité, et Arod accéléra l'allure. La secousse fit presque glisser Miredhel du dos du cheval, et elle plaça instinctivement ses bras autour de la poitrine de Legolas, assis devant d'elle. Il se raidit aussitôt, surpris par son geste, puis se décontracta. Legolas était habitué à avoir Gimli comme compagnon de selle et était heureux de constater que la sensation des bras de Miredhel qui l'entouraient était infiniment plus agréable. Il baissa les yeux pour remarquer les égratignures et les contusions qui la marquaient le long des bras. La colère s'empara de lui, brûlant ses veines comme de l'huile chaude. Il tuerait cette bête ; même si le prix était son propre sang, il voulait le voir mort.

Legolas pencha la tête derrière lui pour examiner Miredhel qui semblait souffrir un peu.

« Pensez-vous toujours pouvoir tirer à l'arc ? », lui demanda-t-il en étudiant son expression.

« Bien sûr, il faudra plus que quelques égratignures pour m'en empêcher. » répondit-elle.

« Bien, prenez quelques flèches dans mon carquois. », lui ordonna-t-il. « Mais j'espère que vous n'en aurez pas besoin. »

Ils se précipitèrent sur le pont de pierre où Eledhel attendait, l'épée tirée. Les yeux gris brillants, il tendit la main vers sa sœur, et elle tapa dedans en passant. Au pied du pont, Legolas mit pied à terre.

« Je veux que vous attendiez loin du pont avec les chevaux. », ordonna-t-il.

Son regard s'assombrit et elle fronça les sourcils.

« Je peux me battre. Laissez-moi vous aider. », protesta-t-elle, mais Legolas laissa glisser ses doigts le long de son flanc à l'endroit où les griffes du dragon avaient déchiré sa peau. Sa main devint légèrement couverte de rouge.

« Non, vous êtes blessée, ma dame. »

Il essuya précipitamment sa main sur le côté de sa jambe.

« Restez ici et soignez vos blessures. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Legolas la fit taire d'un regard qu'il avait appris de son père.

« Je veux que vous chevauchiez dès que le premier d'entre nous tombe ... »

Elle l'interrompit :

« Mais je ... »

« Non, il le faut. » dit-il et il serra fermement sa main. « Promettez-moi de faire cela. »

Elle ferma brièvement les yeux pour réunir le peu de courage qui lui restait puis plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle ne voulait pas le lui dire, mais elle ne pouvait pas le lui refuser non plus.

« Je vous le promets. », dit-elle doucement.

Sa peau semblait presque translucide dans sa pâleur, et sa main tremblait alors qu'elle agrippait la crinière de Arod.

Il prit sa main dans la sienne dans l'espoir de la calmer.

« Miredhel. », commença-t-il à dire, mais une ombre obscurcit la terre au moment où il prononçait son nom. Il balaya le ciel du regard.

« C'est le moment. »

Ce fut avec beaucoup de réticence qu'il laissa ses doigts glisser de la main de l'elleth et se tourna pour rejoindre Eledhel au milieu du pont.

Miredhel ne se rappellerait jamais si ce qui se passa ensuite releva davantage de sa propre volonté ou de celle de Arod. Le cheval se déplaça autour de son maître, bloquant le chemin de Legolas.

Legolas était ennuyé. N'acceptait-elle juste pas de quitter le pont ?

« Miredhel ... Je pensais que nous avions décidé que vous ... »

« Je sais. », l'interrompit-elle. « Mais ... »

Ses yeux se levèrent vers le ciel. Le dragon commençait à descendre à pic vers le pont. Miredhel se pencha de façon inattendue et embrassa son front, les surprenant tous deux.

Elle fronça les sourcils dès qu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire.

« Je suis désolée. », murmura-t-elle et elle partit du pont.

Le dragon atterrit sur le pont entre Eledhel, toujours en train d'attendre au milieu, et Legolas, qui venait tout juste d'avancer à l'autre bout. La structure du pont craqua sous le poids de la bête, et Legolas remarqua une fissure s'élargir sous ses pieds. Les griffes du dragon résonnaient contre le marbre tandis qu'il rampait d'abord en direction de Legolas, puis de nouveau vers Eledhel, comme s'il était en train de les examiner. Ses yeux de serpent s'illuminèrent en reconnaissant l'elfe de la Forêt Noire. Legolas détourna ses yeux pour observer l'armure d'écailles de la créature, recherchant tout signe de faiblesse. Les griffes et la bouche de la créature étaient couvertes de sang et de fourrure, des traces de rouges bigarrant le noir. Legolas put seulement deviner que le cheval de Miredhel avait rencontré un funeste destin. Il examina les griffes acérées alors qu'elles s'approchaient d'Eledhel, et l'elfe ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment Miredhel avait pu survivre à leur emprise.

Le tapotement de ses griffes et le courant de la rivière en contrebas étaient les seuls bruits perceptibles. Legolas regarda vers le bas puis vers le haut. Les fissures dans la structure en pierre devenaient plus profondes sous ses pieds. Il savait que le pont était ancien, construit bien avant son époque. Il pouvait seulement espérer qu'il tienne assez longtemps.

A l'heure actuelle, la créature avait toute son attention portée sur Eledhel de l'autre côté. L'elfe se tenait au bord du fleuve, son épée abaissée à ses côtés, baignant dans la lumière dorée des yeux du dragon.

« Eledhel. », cria Legolas, mais Eledhel ne semblait pas l'entendre.

Le dragon se déplaça furtivement, toujours plus proche, si bien que sa bouche et ses yeux se trouvaient à seulement une main de celle du guerrier, et le souffle du dragon souffla dans ses cheveux alors qu'il respirait.

« Eledhel ! », cria à nouveau Legolas et il agita ses bras.

Le dragon se tourna avec une lueur soigneusement élaborée dans ses yeux puis il lui adressa la parole :

« Elfe de la Forêt Noire, pourquoi devrait-il t'écouter ? Tu t'es montré faible, incapable de tirer la moindre réaction de cet elfe. »

Les yeux de Legolas rétrécirent et sa mâchoire se serra alors qu'il tendit son arc : « Je vais te tuer. », dit-il à voix basse et il tira une flèche dans le flanc de la bête, « peu importe la faiblesse que tu m'attribues. »

« Me tuer ? Ha ! »

Le dragon gloussa puis, d'une voix plus mielleuse, il s'adressa à Eledhel :

« Je pourrais vous tuer tous les deux d'un seul coup de queue, mais je recherche une nourriture différente, une viande plus douce. Apportez-moi la jeune fille, la récompense qui m'a été volé plus tôt, et j'épargnerai vos tristes vies ... et la vie de tous les autres elfes de la Lorien. »

Il adressa un air interrogateur à Eledhel, et la lumière jaune de son regard enveloppa le guerrier.

« La jeune fille ... » Eledhel répéta après le monstre, les yeux vitreux.

L'air alarmé, Legolas jeta un regard vers les arbres et la rivière où Miredhel se trouvait. Elle était assise avec les chevaux et bandait ses plaies, en les regardant sur le pont, mais Legolas savait qu'elle n'était pas consciente de ce qui venait de se passer.

Le dragon gloussa à nouveau.

« Oui, la jeune fille. Amenez-la-moi maintenant. »

Au grand dam de Legolas, Eledhel se mit à marcher délibérément vers sa sœur.

« Eledhel ? C'est votre sœur dont il parle ! Êtes-vous fou ? »

Legolas hurlait mais son ami ne répondit pas. Au lieu de cela, il souleva la poignée de l'épée jusqu'à sa poitrine et repoussa le prince hors de son chemin. Le dragon déploya ses ailes et se positionna sur la grande arche au-dessus du pont. Sa queue serpentait autour de la figure elfique en pierre, et les fentes étroites de ses yeux s'illuminaient d'une joie bestiale. L'air triomphant, les commissures de sa bouche se contractèrent alors que les deux elfes se faisaient face, armes à la main.

Legolas savait que le dragon avait usé d'un charme mortel, qu'il devait contrecarrer. L'elfe courba son arc autant qu'il le pouvait ; ce tir devrait avoir assez de force pour traverser les écailles noires et lisses. Rapide et mortelle, la flèche fila vers son destin, mais Eledhel s'avança et la dévia de sa lame.

« Eledhel ! », cria Legolas, son visage devenant rouge. « Qu'est-ce que ... »

Mais le dragon s'exprima en même temps, et sa voix avait le pouvoir de couvrir toutes les autres.

« Ne vois-tu donc pas, elfe ? Il voulait te détruire avec cette flèche. Il veut annihiler ton peuple et assouvir ses désirs. », ronronna le dragon.

Eledhel s'approcha de son ami à présent oublié.

« Traître, meurtrier ... », cracha-t-il.

« Cela fait trop longtemps que mon peuple se meure pour votre espèce. », murmura-t-il ensuite en tournant autour du prince.

Legolas rangea son arc dans son carquois.

« Eledhel, m'entendez-vous ? C'est moi, Legolas, votre ami. Je n'ai pas d'armes dans les mains. », déclara Legolas et il fit un pas vers le guerrier. « Ne voyez-vous pas ? Il veut semer la discorde entre nous ! »

« Non, je comprends tout à présent », déclara Eledhel d'une voix basse et dénuée de vie. Il fit un autre pas vers Legolas. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à un mètre l'un de l'autre à présent.

« Vous aviez connaissance du danger que représentait la bête. Vous nous avez conduit à la mort. Vous avez tué Valraen. Vous me tueriez aussi. »

Alors qu'Eledhel parlait, une flamme jaune vacillait dans ses yeux, et il regarda sa sœur par-dessus l'épaule de Legolas.

« Je préférerais répandre moi-même son sang plutôt que vous la laisser. »

« Eledhel, vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites. Je ne vais pas me battre contre vous. » ; se défendit Legolas.

« Alors, vous devez mourir. », répondit-il en levant son épée.

Eledhel abattit l'épée vers le bas, d'un mouvement diagonal puissant. Legolas bondit en arrière, et ses mains attrapèrent ses dagues. Croisant les deux lames devant lui, il y coinça l'épée de Eledhel. Les deux elfes se fixaient d'un regard défiant , le corps raidi derrière leurs armes, les dagues et l'épée, un trio de métal mortel.

Legolas serrait les dents alors qu'il repoussait avec ses dagues le poids de la lame de Eledhel. Il avait combattu son ami auparavant, pour s'entraîner, pour le plaisir. Ce combat-là était réel. Eledhel était fort, et adroit dans l'art de l'escrime. Legolas connaissait les points forts de son ami ainsi que quelques-unes de ses faiblesses, et il était quasiment convaincu qu'Eledhel, en dépit de son esprit empoisonné, se souvenait des siennes également. Legolas poussa sur ses dagues. Se battre contre Eledhel semblait si étrange, comme l'un des ces nombreux rêves si sombres qui avaient envahi ses nuits depuis la guerre. Legolas balaya du regard l'environnement qui l'entourait. Le ciel était bleu et le pont, magnifique. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un cauchemar. Il ne dormait pas, et il ne pouvait pas se réveiller. Il jeta un regard horrifié car une autre fissure craqua et s'élargit dans leur direction.

Les événements s'accélérèrent, les deux amis étant figés l'un en face de l'autre. Les deux se penchaient légèrement en avant, les bras raides, en attendant que l'autre attaque. Legolas était dans une impasse ; au combat, il avait un certain nombre de stratégies pour désarmer ou même détruire son ennemi, mais cet adversaire était son ami. Le prince voulait le désarmer sans lui causer de graves blessures, mais il savait que les intentions d'Eledhel ne seraient pas si bienfaisantes. Legolas essaya une fois de plus de discuter.

« Eledhel. », persista-t-il. « Lâchez votre arme. Je ne vous veux aucun mal. »

La lumière jaune s'estompa dans les yeux de l'elfe et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

« Legolas ...? » , demanda-t-il, confus.

« Il va te duper ! », vociféra le dragon, et Eledhel tourna la tête pour le regarder.

« Achève-le. Tue-le ... », ronronna le dragon.

Eledhel se retourna à nouveau pour regarder Legolas.

« Tue-le. », répéta-t-il d'une voix sourde.

La lueur jaune dans ses yeux était revenue, et son visage devint à nouveau menaçant. Il porta tout son poids dans l'épée et se libéra des dagues de Legolas, repoussant le prince.

Ce fut à ce moment que Legolas décida de lancer une offensive contre son ami. Il le devait. Il fit tournoyer ses dagues dans ses mains alors que Eledhel et lui se tournaient autour.

« Je crois que la bête veut que nous nous entretuions. », affirma calmement Legolas alors qu'il analysait la position d'Eledhel.

Il savait que son ami attaquait par la droite, et il allait profiter de ce fait. Legolas feinta à droite et attaqua ensuite par la gauche. Eledhel suivit son mouvement, puis se corrigea quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait été trompé.

Legolas dévia la longue lame dans l'air, et le duel commença. Les deux elfes passaient facilement de la défense à l'attaque, anticipant chaque mouvement, puis réagissant par de rapides réflexes. C'est ainsi qu'ils combattirent, dans un flou brillant d'argent froid. La rivière, le dragon, le pont - tout s'était estompé aux yeux de Legolas alors qu'il se battait contre son ami, dagues contre épée. Il ne sentait et ne voyait rien, seulement le bruit clair du métal contre le métal. Il porta un coup puis se tourna, esquiva et para; Eledhel suivait chacun de ses mouvements. Ensemble, leurs mouvements tissaient une tapisserie mortelle d'argent, de blond, de vert et de gris; et les yeux du dragon brillaient d'une rage meurtrière.

Alors qu'il contrait l'attaque de l'épée de Eledhel, Legolas commençait à désespérer car il ne parviendrait à arrêter son ami sans que l'un d'eux ne soit gravement blessé. Miredhel ne le lui pardonnerait jamais, si par inadvertance, il mutilait son frère. Legolas jeta un regard vers les arbres où elle était en train d'attendre. Elle était toujours là, mais semblait confuse. Il ne le lui reprochait pas. Il était en plein combat et il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer. Le Prince évita un coup d'épée d'Eledhel, conséquence de sa distraction. Il devait prendre l'avantage. Il était temps d'essayer une tactique peu conventionnelle. Comme Eledhel avait anticipé chacun de ses mouvements, Legolas fit une chose qu'aucun elfe n'aurait prévu, une vieille combine enseignée par Aragorn. Le prince saisit ses deux dagues d'une main et porta un coup à gauche. Eledhel contrecarra. Juste au moment où son ami dégageait son épée, Legolas recula et envoya son poing dans la mâchoire d'Eledhel. L'elfe chancela, et Legolas le désarma. Eledhel écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

Legolas pointa ses lames vers son ami.

« Vous avez essayé de me tuer. », affirma-t-il en rengainant une de ses dagues. « Un crime passible de mort. »

Il fixa Eledhel du regard.

« Ne bougez pas, ou je serai forcé de faire quelque chose que nous pourrions tous deux regretter. », ajouta-t-il et il marcha vers l'épée pour la récupérer ; durant tout ce temps, il garda un œil vigilant sur le propriétaire de la lame qui l'avait si bien maniée. Il ramassa l'arme et la pointa vers le dragon toujours perché au-dessus de l'arche.

« Tu es un fléau pour mes terres et pour mon peuple. Avant que le soleil ne se lève, je baignerai cette épée dans ton sang. »

Le dragon eut un léger sourire satisfait, l'air amusé.

« Me tuer ? Tu n'es même pas capable de tuer cet elfe. », dit la bête.

Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et tendit complètement ses ailes.

« Regardez-moi ! Je suis Anglachur, la terreur de Dol Guldur. », dit-il avant de rugir de manière à ce que Legolas place ses mains sur ses oreilles, sentant le pont craqueler et bouger sous ses pieds.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Eledhel fut sur lui, luttant pour enlever l'épée de sa poigne. Quelques secondes plus tard, quand le dragon descendit en piqué de son promontoire, l'elfe dirigeait la lame de l'épée en direction du cou du prince.

Legolas ne prêta pas attention au contact glacial contre son cou au dessus du haut col de sa tunique. Il cligna des yeux et regarda vers le ciel. Son esprit était en ébullition, à la recherche d'une solution, un quelconque avantage. Etrangement, il ressentit une vague de soulagement en réalisant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Le combat était finalement terminé. Il avait perdu. Il ne pouvait pas se sauver lui-même, et il ne pouvait certainement pas sauver ses amis.


End file.
